It's Your Nightmare
by Sofa King We Todd Did
Summary: Samantha Hart debuts as Hart Dynasty manager with Natayla. Little does she know that Nexus is after Hart Dynasty they find out that Samantha is related to them and try everything to ruin her. But what happens when a member of Nexus falls for Samantha?
1. Chapter 1

"_I am so excited Aunt Natayla I can't believe that I am actually a WWE Diva" _Samantha Hart said with a hint of excitement in her voice.

Natayla chuckled to herself as they are in their Hotel room they aren't leaving just yet. DH and Tyson went out to run a few errands before heading out to the arena for Raw House Show. Samantha is wearing a black Hart Dynasty baby t-shirt, a pair of tight blue jeans, and some black boots on her feet. Her long brunette hair is up in a pony tail she has that pearly white smile on her face as she can't wait to debut tonight all though she isn't wrestling tonight she is going to be managing DH and Tyson along with Natayla but still it gives her that exciting feeling.

Natayla is putting some stuff in the bags so it would be ready when they leave tomorrow and she know she won't be doing it when they get back from the House Show because she will be tired as well as the rest of them will be tired so there is no point of waiting until tonight to start packing. Once she is done packing the last shirt in the bag she looked at Samantha with a smile spreading across her face.

"_I can really tell you are excited and I don't blame you I was like you once when I was starting out in wrestling that adrenaline feel you get when you hear the fans cheering and hear them get really into the match it's the best feeling ever. But I do have to warn you don't let your emotions get the best of you I know that being a first timer it'll seem overwhelming but it'll pass by."_ Natayla said in a caring way.

"_I know I mean after all that's what you and Bret have taught me to keep my emotion to myself even when things starting to look bad. I know this isn't a live television but I can't help but to feel nervous."_ Samantha said with a slight laughter in her tone.

The door is heard opening as both Samantha and Natayla turned their attention to the door seeing who it is coming in the room. Once the door is opened all the way they see it's DH Smith and Tyson Kidd coming in they both seem to be a little tired after running some errands Natayla walked up to Tyson she wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him on the lip then let go of his neck once she realize that Tyson is sweaty which she hates with a passion.

"_I take it the weather is brutal today?"_ Natayla said in a playful manner.

"_If only you know Nattie if only you know" _Tyson Kidd said laughing slightly at the comment.

DH shut the door behind them as he walked over to the bed that is not occupied at the moment and he just plopped down on the bed taking a deep breath. He is never fan of the Summer weather and how brutally hot it has become this year he then turned over onto his back spreading his arms out.

"_I really got to say this California weather is kicking my ass this year I thought I was going to die I don't understand how anyone could stand this type of weather especially since it feels like you are in Satan's bathroom" _DH Smith said in a complaining tone.

Tyson just rolled his eyes as he walked over to the bed where DH is sitting at and he hit DH on the leg which caused him to raise up as he looked at Tyson in a 'what the hell?' look. Tyson just shrugged his shoulder Samantha can't help but to giggle at this she know what to expect from DH and Tyson since them two act like brothers sometimes which they annoy Natayla at times and Samantha has seen that before in the past. Tyson looked at DH and saw he still have that look on his face.

"_Oh come on you know that I was just messing around but it wouldn't kill you if you didn't complain about the weather you have been doing this for so long little heat like this won't kill you" _Tyson said in a assuring voice.

"_You just never know I could have a heat stroke at any minute and what will happen then huh? You won't have a tag partner anymore and this team would be ruined I tell you." _DH said in a over-dramatic type of way.

Tyson just rolled his eyes DH has always been the type to be a Drama King at times and at times he acts like a diva when he is in his mood which it's not a good thing especially coming from someone who is the son of the late Davey Boy Smith. Tyson walked over to the bags where Natayla had just put some stuff in it he opened the bag as he took out a clean shirt, a pair of dark blue pants and some underwear. He closed the bag he then looked at Samantha he really didn't talk to her much since he came in the room which he feels silly about.

"_Oh um hey Sam you excited about your big day today?"_ Tyson said with a little bit of embarrassment in his voice.

"_I am really excited you can ask Natayla how excited I am."_ Samantha said in a exciting tone once again.

"_She is really excited I couldn't stop her from jumping off the wall she is thrilled that she is traveling with us." _Natayla said with a laughter in between her sayings.

"_Well that's good always nice to have another Hart family in this group besides you make a good addition to the group Sam." _Tyson said.

"_Really?" _Samantha said with a hint of awestruck in her voice.

"_Of course who knows when we need an extra lady in our group in case some of the other divas try to ambush Natayla you'll be there to scare them off. Natayla don't mind having someone like you around do you Nattie?" _Tyson said as he looked at Natayla who has been listening to the whole conversation.

"_Of course I don't mind this will be a good experience for her and well she'll learn from the best" _Natayla said as she looked at Samantha who is just smiling from ear to ear now.

"_You guys are the best I kind of had some sort of doubt cause I am afraid I would screw things up since this is my first time." _Samantha said this time her voice doesn't sound exciting anymore no it sound more like doubt.

Samantha looked down at the ground she shouldn't feel this way but she can't help it she has always been the type to doubt herself on stuff it takes people like Natayla and Bret Hart to tell her that she doesn't need to doubt herself. She feels foolish of even saying those things she know that Natayla would say something about it. Natayla looked at Tyson who is looking at her then they looked at Samantha who hasn't looked at them since she told them her true feeling.

"_Oh Sam you'll do just fine look at this as a learning experience for you. You are still learning about the business everyone screws up every now and then hell myself and DH here screwed up during our time in FCW and we learn from that experience."_ Tyson said reassuring Samantha.

DH looked at Tyson in a weird way more like quirking an eyebrow moment he don't remember them screwing up on FCW. This caused DH to think even further then he remembers that one time they was supposed to take a move from one of the rookies in FCW and they missed that spot. Now he knows what Tyson is saying. Samantha looked up at them she smiled a little she shouldn't feel like this but she can't help but to feel that way and it's normal for someone to feel that way especially when they are new at something.

"_I should really take the advice Natayla and Bret said to me about not being confident. I guess it's just that I have a issue with being confident especially when it's at a big place like WWE where everyone is watching you. Basically a sink or swim moment and I don't want to sink." _Samantha said as she sighed.

"_I'm sure you'll do just fine just don't think about it too much that's why you are feeling this cause you are psyching yourself out." _DH said.

"_DH is right and just remember what I and Bret said to you. Now let's go we have to be at the arena in __two hours." _Natayla said changing the subject quickly.

"_Well let me get take a shower first you don't want me to go around the arena smelling now do you?"_ Tyson said in a playful manner.

Natayla turned her attention to Tyson she stick her tongue out at him she knew that he need his shower after all she did hug him and he did smell funny especially being out in the heat. Natayla nodded her head as Tyson went in the bathroom he shut the door behind him they heard the water running knowing that Tyson is taking his shower. Samantha walked over to the chair beside the window she stopped as she took a seat on the chair she crossed her legs she looked over at Natayla and DH and smiled.

"_So you guys find out who you'll be facing tonight?" _Samantha said trying to start a new conversation.

"_From my understanding we are facing The Usos which means that both you and Natayla need to watch Tamina very closely she'll try anything to let her boys win the match." _DH said with a serious tone.

"_Oh trust me I will watch her like a hawk making sure she don't screw you and Tyson over Natayla has told me all about Tamina and what she is about I am ready to do something to her if she decides to get in the way." _Samantha said in a more confident voice now.

DH smiled knowing that Samantha is very confident about this now and she doesn't seem as nervous as she once was in the beginning. Natayla smiled knowing that Samantha got what it takes to be a good manager and when the time is right a wrestler. Few minutes later the water is heard being shut off so it won't be long before Tyson get out of the shower and they would go to the arena.

"_I am happy that you found your confidence again I know for sure you'll do just fine just follow my lead and just try to make this the best thing for you. This is your time to shine tonight Sam." _Natayla said boosting up Samantha's confidence even more.

Samantha smiled as she nodded at her Aunt knowing that this is going to be a fun experience shortly after the talk the door is heard open they looked and saw that Tyson is all dressed up and ready to go. He stand at the doorway looking at the three of them.

"_Well are we ready to go or what?" _Tyson said in a questionable tone.

"_You know that we are born ready" _Natayla said.

Tyson chuckled slightly as he walked over to the bed he grabbed the handle to the suitcase as he took it out of the bed he walked over to the door. Samantha got up she walked over to where Natayla is then they walked over to the door follow by DH Smith. Tyson grabbed the door knob he turned the door knob he opened the door they went out DH closed the door behind them as they are heading to the Arena for the show tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

"_You did good out there tonight Sam" _Tyson said in a proud manner.

The Hart Dynasty is walking down the hallway they just got done wrestling against The Usos sadly The Usos won with the help from Tamina of course. Samantha has her head raised her and a big smile spreading across her face she never slapped anyone before but when she slapped Tamina it felt really good. Samantha can't help but to feel excited what Natayla told her earlier in the Hotel is true it's a good feeling to have that adrenaline feeling.

"_I must say she really does have the Hart temper in her" _A familiar voice can be heard which made them stop and turn around to see that it was Tamina along side with her is Jimmy and Jey Uso. Tamina is holding her face still feeling the effect of the slap Samantha did to her in the match. They stopped as they look at The Hart family she just smiled. _"You taught her really well Nattie soon enough we might see a Divas Champion here and who knows we might go toe to toe one day." _

"_I didn't hurt you did I?" _Samantha asked with a concern tone in her voice.

"_Sweetie I am the daughter of Jimmy Snuka a little slap like that is not going to hurt me at all. Actually you slap better than some of the divas around here you should see how they slap it's like they are not even trying." _Tamina said in a truthful way.

"_That's good I was afraid I slapped you too hard I am glad that you all are proud of me for my first time being in front of everyone. I was just soaking the moment but I do got to say that was a good match and congratulation guys on your win." _Samantha said with a big smile on her face.

"_It's always an honor to fight you guys I mean you guys come from a legendary family well we have too but not as famous and known all around the locker room like The Hart. You guys always entertain the fans and always give out your best." _Jey Uso said trying not to sound too awestruck but can't help but to feel that when you go up against The Hart Dynasty.

"_Awe shucks don't boost our egos even more guys." _Tyson said as he laughed which caused everyone to laugh as well Tyson has always been known to kid around and this is one of those times.

"_Well I just wanted to say good job to Samantha since I know it was her first time coming down to the ring as a manager and trust me I know that feeling so you're not alone in this big world girl. We need to get ready and head out to the Hotel got to leave early tomorrow for the show." _Tamina said.

"_All right and thanks you wasn't bad yourself and I am glad we got to have our semi cat fight at ring side it was fun hopefully we can hang out sometime." _Samantha said in her sweetest tone possible.

"_Of course it'll be fun" _Tamina said.

Tamina, Jey and Jimmy walked away leaving The Hart Dynasty by themselves in the hallway. Samantha looked over and saw six men huddling over near the trunk talking amongst themselves Sam never seen them before and never heard Natayla, Tyson or DH talking about them she then looked at Tyson.

"_Who are they?"_ Samantha asked pointing at the six men.

Tyson looked at where Samantha is pointing at and he saw it was Nexus the team that has been known to cause mayhem and destruction everywhere they go. They are pretty much a notorious team Tyson's once smiling face turn to serious when he looked at Nexus who isn't paying any attention to them what-so-ever they don't even know they are around which that is a good thing.

"_That's Nexus a really bad team the leader is Wade Barrett that's the tall guy with slick black hair, the ginger hair is Heath Slater then there's David Otunga, Justin Gabriel, Michael Tarver and Skip Sheffield my advice to you Sam is stay away from them at all cause." _Tyson said in a serious tone.

"_Why should I avoid them? They don't look that violent." _Samantha said in a nicer way she has always been the nice one out of the Hart family trying to be friends with everyone and not hate them at all.

"_Listen to Tyson he is telling the truth Nexus are bad news trust us we know first hand how ruthless those men can be and they know how to play mind games so whatever you do don't try and talk to them." _DH said in a same serious tone as Tyson did.

Samantha looked at Nexus who is talking to themselves she just sighed knowing it's for the best and she should listen to them since she is new to this and she don't know who to trust and who not to trust in this business. She got allot of learning to do she looked at Tyson as she nodded her head in a understanding way as they walked to their locker room getting ready so they can leave to their hotel and just crash for the night.

Samantha is laying on the bed she can't sleep she turned over and looked at the digital clock beside the bed she saw it was only a quarter after one she sighed as she laid her head on the pillow looking at total darkness she can hear the snoring coming from both Tyson and DH she don't understand how Nattie would sleep through this. Samantha tossed over to her side trying to sleep but she can't she let out a sigh as she threw the covers over she put her feet on the ground she reached over and turned on the lamp the little dim light came on she hope that it doesn't wake up Nattie or the guys for that matter.

Samantha rubbed her eyes as she let out a tiring yawn yes she is sleepy but her body is not allowing her to get that sleep and she don't want to fight it so she just let her body win. She got up from the bed she walked over to the bathroom she turned on the light as the florescent light shine in the bathroom making her squint her eyes a little from the brightness of the light she walked over to the sink she stopped as she looked at herself in the mirror seeing the tiredness in her eyes she yawned again as she turned on the cold water she put her hands under the faucet she then splash the cold water on her face she gasped at how cold it is then she turned off the faucet she reached over to the towel that is hanging on the bathroom ring she grabbed it and took it off the ring she wiped her face she put the towel back she looked at herself again.

"_Maybe I can walk around the place get my mind off of allot of things and to calm my nerves I am still excited about my first event but I need to settle down and get some sleep." _Samantha said basically not talking to anyone in general.

Samantha walked over to the door she turned off the light she walked over to her bed she slipped on some black flip flops she walked over to the door she grabbed the door knob she turned the door knob she opened the door as she went out of the room she closed the door behind her. She walked down the hallway it's really quiet right now and rightfully so since everyone is asleep by now this would give Samantha a good time to think stuff over.

Samantha is thinking about what the future will hold for her now? She know she isn't going to do this forever she need something to fall back on in case something bad happens or if she think this isn't her thing. She think about that for awhile then her thoughts was soon interrupted when she collided with someone she snap back into reality as she look who she just collided with a man who is slightly taller than her mysterious brown eyes and naturally tanned she was mesmerize by this man she then shake her head getting out of her day dream.

"_I am terribly sorry are you ok? I wasn't even watching where I was going." _Samantha said in a apologetic way.

"_It's no big deal really just remember to watch where you are going." _This man said with a smile on his face.

The accent on this man made Samantha melt a little she has found foreign men to be quiet sexy even though she is from Canada she can't help but to like men from another country. And this man had one of the cutest accent ever which made Samantha smile and giggle a little.

"_My name is Samantha I guess you could say I am the new diva around here and do you have a name to go with that face stranger?" _Samantha said as she put her hand out in a shaking hand type of manner.

"_The name is Justin Gabriel it's a pleasure to meet you Samantha." _Justin said as he put his hand out and shook hands with Samantha he can feel the tension in that hand shake he looked at her and noticed that she has that frozen look on her face when he introduced himself he quirked an eyebrow as he let go of her hand. _"Is everything ok?"_

Samantha shook that feeling away she should have known that this is one of Nexus member after all Tyson did tell her about them and what they are about. Right now she just have a mix feeling about this since well Justin is nice to her and he is drop dead gorgeous well to her he is but he is apart of a group that Tyson told her to stay away from.

"_Yeah I am fine it's just that I heard some stuff about Nexus and what you guys are about. Really I should be avoiding you and not have any contact with you Tyson told me that you guys are nothing but trouble." _Samantha said as she bit her bottom lip she hope that she didn't sound like a total bitch.

"_Oh I see well Tyson has never liked us because well we nearly try to kill Bret Hart but it was all for a storyline it's not like we had any intentions of really hurting him. I respect The Hart family and what they have done for the company. We're not that bad of a person like everyone is turning us out to be." _Justin said as he sighed he run his hand through his hair knowing that he has to deal with yet another one of those types that think differently about him cause of him being apart of Nexus.

"_I'm not thinking about you guys at all in fact I told Tyson that you guys don't seem that violent but I guess you can't convince the stubborn people I suppose. You seem like a really nice guy I don't see why everyone think that you would be such a bad person from the way you talked and everything you are just too nice to be mean." _Samantha said as she smiled.

"_Well everyone has their own different opinion about us I suppose. So tell me in what way how are you are related to The Hart Dynasty?" _Justin asked in a questionable tone.

Samantha didn't answer that one quickly she gulped as she looked at Justin who is just waiting for an answer. She looked down at the ground not knowing how she is going to say it cause who knows what will happen it's bad enough she is talking to someone from Nexus and if Tyson finds out about that Samantha will be doomed. She looked up at Justin she sighed knowing that it won't hurt to let him know how she is related to them.

"_I'm Natayla's niece" _Samantha said she continued to bite her bottom lip as she looked at Justin waiting to hear what his reaction will be.

"_Oh...oh well then I am sorry for what we did to Bret you know we would never try and hurt him that badly." _Justin said not trying to sound like a total idiot he blushed a little he knew that he probably just embarrassed himself in front of this woman.

"_I believe you besides you wouldn't even hurt a fly you just look like that type of person." _Samantha said still keeping that smile spread across her face.

Justin just smiled as he looked at Samantha seeing the beauty within her the long brunette hair that is hanging on her shoulder. He got that feeling in his stomach the feeling he felt before could it be love? He shake that thought out of his head he know darn well that falling head over feet for a girl could lead into trouble. He looked down at the ground he always been the shy one so it's nothing new for him to feel this way especially around a girl.

"_Actually I am the nicest person you'll ever meet only times you'll see me be mean is when I am in character. But what you see right now is the real me." _Justin said he raise his head up to look at Samantha who still has that smile across her face a beautiful smile at that.

"_I can tell you're a nice person I just get that vibe feeling when I am around people. I know this is random but what brings you out here at this time at night?" _Samantha asked as she quirked an eyebrow she really didn't expect to bump into someone around this time at night.

"_I'm more of a night owl don't usually sleep until five in the morning or something. How about you?" _Justin said.

"_I couldn't sleep just have allot of stuff running through my head basically I was thinking about what Tyson said about you guys it was just playing in my head and it was driving me nuts. I decided to take a walk to get my mind off of stuff didn't expect to have a conversation really." _Samantha said as she giggled a little putting her hand over her mouth she is being some what flirty right now.

"_Yeah I know that feeling well I guess I'll let you get back to what you was doing. It was really nice talking to you." _Justin said as he smiled.

"_Nice talking to you too hey um if you are not busy today once we get to our location we are supposed to be at you want to hang out I don't know maybe grab a coffee or something?" _Samantha said she blushed she just can't believe she asked Justin out not like a date or anything just a friendly gesture.

"_Sure that would be great." _Justin said with a smile on his face still liking this idea and maybe he'll get to know Samantha even more.

Samantha just smiled as Justin turned around and continued on walking down the hallway she watch him go until he disappeared as he cut through the corner. Samantha sighed still having that smile spread across her face she leaned on the wall she can't wipe that smile off of her face she looked around knowing that no one is here.

"_I think I have fallen for him." _Samantha said to herself.

She then walked off in another direction in a more better mood then she was when she got out of the room. She continued walking down still thinking the encounter she had with Justin Gabriel she know that when Tyson finds out about this there will be hell to pay but right now she doesn't have anything to worry about she know what she is getting herself into and she know that this is for real.

**AN: **Well there you have it the second part of the story and yes it will get interesting. Hope you enjoy it and reviews are very much appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Justin stands in front of the mirror in the Hotel room he is staying at he mess around with his hair making sure it's perfect. He always wanted to look good even if it's just going to a place like a Coffee shop he don't want to leave the bathroom until he knows for sure that he looks good which he does as he is sporting a white button down shirt, a pair of blue jeans and black tennis shoes on his feet. He looked at himself in the mirror smiled to himself not realizing that someone else is in the room till he heard a voice that sounded close.

"_Gee Justin I never seen you this obsessed with how you look what's her name?" _A man said and by the way he talked he had a Southern accent to it.

Justin turned around to see that it's his room mate Heath Slater standing by the bathroom door with his arms crossed over his chest he has a smile spreading across his face Justin's smile slowly faded he know he is going to be picked on cause well he is the pretty boy of Nexus and all the girls flock over to him he could get just about any girl he want and for that he was teased allot mainly by Heath. Justin sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

"_How do you know if it's a girl? I could be doing my normal routine it is not easy to look this good you know." _Justin said chuckling those words as he looked at Heath who is obviously isn't buying into Justin's little bullshit.

"_Uh huh you never looked at yourself in the mirror see if you are looking good on your daily routine. Come on spill the beans what is her name you know you can tell me." _Heath said trying to get something out of Justin if he is hiding something Heath has always been the type to make assumption of things and sometimes he is right other times people just want to smack him upside the head because of well just the way he is.

Justin sighed he know that Heath won't leave him alone until he tells him the truth at times Heath can be a pain in the ass and this is one of those times he is a pain in the ass. Justin didn't answer right away he don't know if he should tell Heath the truth or just continue on telling a little white lie what is the big deal of him telling Heath that he is going to go for some coffee with Samantha? Well one Heath might tell Wade about it and World War Three will start that's the last thing Justin want. But hey it doesn't hurt to keep a secret after minutes of silence and awkwardness Justin finally decides to tell the truth.

"_I'm going out for some coffee with Samantha but please promise me you won't tell Wade about this please?" _Justin said with a pleading tone in his voice.

"_Um ok why shouldn't I tell Wade about you going for some coffee with Samantha?" _Heath said in a questionable way.

"_Because Samantha is Natayla's niece which means she is a Hart and you know how Wade is when it comes to even making friends with a member of the Hart family he don't like it at all. And if he finds out that I am going out for a coffee with Samantha all hell will be breaking loose." _Justin said.

Heath seems a little surprised by this he knows for a fact that this is going to be some sort of problem since well Justin is making friends with a enemy and that is not a good thing especially if Wade finds out about it. Justin turned around as he looked down at the sink he closed his eyes he can't believe he just said that. Heath uncrossed his arms as he run his hand through his ginger hair really don't know what to say he is for once he is speechless.

Justin noticed that Heath hasn't said anything which that surprised him usually Heath would have some wise ass comment to say about it or poke fun at him but for once he didn't say anything and in Justin's mind he is happy about cause right now he don't feel like dealing with Heath and his wise ass comments anyways.

"_Oh that's a shocker you don't got anything to say." _Justin said sarcastically.

"_Well for one why in the hell are you risking your own life for this girl? She is a Hart and if Wade does find out about this your ass is on the line you know damn well he hate the Hart family and everything about them. That's why he has sent us to destroy them once and for all this could really put our plans in the back burner." _Heath said with a serious tone.

"_Oh chill out will you? It's not like I am dating her all I am doing is just going out for a Coffee with her as a friend it's no big deal honestly." _Justin said.

"_Not a big deal? Listen to yourself Justin even something as that would set Wade off. But I'll do you a favor and won't tell Wade where you are at if he ask where you are at." _Heath said as he sighed he know that he is putting his neck on the line for this.

Justin turned around and smiled hearing Heath saying that really did made his day he knew he could trust Heath with these type of things. Heath smiled slightly but he know deep down that him keeping stuff like this from Wade will result in consequence but he really don't care right now since Wade is not here it's only him and Justin for right now it's not like no one can hear them talking which it's a good thing considering the fact that if someone did listen things would get bad.

"_I knew I could trust you. I got to go I have to meet her in ten minutes." _Justin said.

Heath nodded his head as he moved out of the way Justin walked out of the bathroom he walked over to the door he grabbed the door knob he turned the door knob he opened the door as he walked out of the room shutting the door behind him leaving Heath in the Hotel room by himself he just sighed as he ran his hand through his hair once again knowing this is going to be one of those week.

* * *

Samantha is sitting behind the table at the local Coffee Shop she is sitting beside the window she looked out to see how beautiful it is outside seeing some of the birds flying over to a tree she then looked at the sidewalk seeing people walking down it not paying any attention to the world around them. She day dreamed thinking about allot of stuff smiling at some of the thoughts that is racing in her mind she just can't help but to feel happy right now she made some friends within the Raw roster and not to mention she is well liked by the management.

Samantha sighed as she continue on thinking about things people said to her compliment her on her ability as a manager and can fight her own battles. It's a good thing to know that people think of her as that and not just some typical eye candy she hate being known as that but that's how some people see her as.

"_This seat isn't taken is it?" _Justin said with a smile.

She jumped a little when she heard Justin's voice she turned her head to see Justin standing beside the table holding two cups of coffee she smiled as she shook her head and offer him a seat in front of her. Justin set the coffee down on the table as he grabbed the chair he scooted it back he sat down he handed the coffee to Samantha she smiled as she accepted it.

"_Awe thanks you really didn't have to buy me that." _Samantha said as she giggled.

"_I wouldn't be a gentlemen if I didn't do a friendly gesture." _Justin said as he smiled.

Samantha raised the cup up to her lip as she took a drink she winced a little as it was hot she set it down so it can cool down a little. She looked at Justin she can't believe that he accepted her offer to come here and have coffee with her as a friend of course maybe this is her chance to get to know Justin and like wise with Justin about Samantha.

"_So tell me how a nice person like you wind up in a group like Nexus?" _Samantha said.

"_Really Nexus is just former NXT rookies well minus Wade Barrett he won the thing. We basically was just trying to prove that we are the best and make the wrongs right. I sometimes ask myself how I wind up in a group like that I am not a violent person and really I don't have intentions on hurting people." _Justin said as he looked down at the table.

"_I understand it just boggles my mind the way Tyson has said about you guys I got the impression that you guys are nothing more than some ruthless animals who like nothing more than to cause pain and misery to those around you." _Samantha said as she laughed slightly at the way she put it.

"_That actually sound more like Wade then any of us. He is the mean one out of Nexus and always make us do stuff that we don't want to he is the leader yes but I think he just take stuff too seriously. He needs to stop and take a look at what he is doing and knowing he is hurting people." _Justin said he sighed after saying that he felt a little good about telling someone his true feelings about Wade.

Samantha nodded her head she understand slightly where Justin is coming here. She grabbed the cup again she blew on it so it would cool down she took a sip and notice it wasn't as bad as it was in the beginning. Justin raised his head up as he looked at Samantha.

"_So did you want to do this or did you just do it cause of who your family is?" _Justin asked and really changing the subject.

"_I actually wanted to do this I wanted to follow in my family footsteps since well as you can tell we have come from generation of wrestlers. I know it's strange for someone like me wanting to be a wrestler when you look at me you would think I would be a model than a wrestler." _Samantha said laughing slightly.

"_I don't think that at all and this is coming from someone who was a Model before going into wrestling." _Justin said smiling.

"_Ooh you was a model huh?" _Samantha said with interest in her voice.

"_Yup back in my hometown of Cape Town I did some modeling work for some company it was fun getting to go to different places and meet other people. I just realized that it wasn't really my thing after a while so I followed in my Dad's footstep and become a professional wrestler as well. I know what it's like to have weight on your shoulders believe me my Dad was well known in South Africa and when I wrestled there it felt like the weight of the world was on my shoulder." _Justin said he chuckled when he was thinking back on how nervous he was in the beginning and now he is not that nervous as he used to be.

Samantha is very interested in knowing Justin he is a very nice and sweet person doesn't seem like the type who would be a real mean person and she just feel relaxed when talking to him about stuff. Maybe she is putting too much trust in this guy that she just met who knows what he could really be. She shake that thought out of her head she don't want to think of anything negative about this man she want to think of the positive.

"_Yeah trying to keep up with your Family's legacy can be a real stressful thing especially when your Family's legacy have been known world wide." _Samantha said with a hint of sigh in her tone she really don't like the fact that she is known for being a Hart and it was pretty much hard going to school when the kids keep asking about the Family and how it feels to have a famous Family.

"_Are you happy with your job?" _Justin asked in a innocent way.

"_Of course I love my job I wouldn't trade this for anyone. When I debuted the other day I was enjoying the rush feeling I had hearing people just getting so into it. It makes me glad I chose this." _Samantha said as she smiled.

Justin smiled he like this conversation he has with Samantha. He reached over and grabbed Samantha's right hand Samantha's heart raced as she felt his smooth hand on hers she looked at Justin in the eyes she don't know what to say about this so many things are running in her mind right now she don't know what to say right now she blushed slightly.

"_Samantha you are a really nice person when everyone else think of me as a ruthless person you see me for who I am truly am and you know that I am a real nice person." _Justin said still have that smile spread across his face.

"_Well what can I say it's in my nature to be nice to everyone besides I believe in giving people a chance before judging them quickly. I was raised better than that." _Samantha said.

"_Well what I wanted to say is will..."_

"_What the hell do you think you are doing?" _A mystery voice said startling not only Justin but also Samantha. He let go of Samantha hand and look at this person wondering who it could it be and what purpose this person have of coming at this direction?

**AN:** Ooh the getting is good who do you think is the mystery person? Reviews are appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Wade Barrett walked down the hallway of Hotel followed by Skip Sheffield, David Otunga and Michael Tarver they all seem to be ready for something as these four men have a serious look on their faces they passed by different Hotel rooms that the Divas and Superstars are sharing they got to room 309 the room that belong to Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater. They stopped at the front of the door Wade knocked on the door he put his hand down as he waited for an answer. Moments later the door opened and Heath is standing at the doorway Wade looked behind Heath and don't see Justin anywhere he then looked at Heath.

"_Where's Justin?" _Wade asked in a questionable way along with his thick Manchester accent.

"_Justin uh went to run a few errands is there something wrong?" _Heath said laughing nervously.

Wade quirked an eyebrow noticing how nervous Heath is all of a sudden is he hiding something from the leader? He could be and that will cost him dearly Wade crossed his arms over his chest looking at Heath in a not amused way he always can find a way to make someone talk even if they are lying which Wade is assuming he is.

"_You sure you sound a bit nervous as if you have a dirty little secret to hide. You know the rules Heath if you are hiding something from Nexus we will find every way to get it out of you." _Wade said in a more threatening way.

Heath looked over at Skip and Michael he knows for sure that they will mess his world up if Wade snaps his finger. He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair he don't want to earn a distrust from Justin but Heath has no choice but then again he can always keep it quiet. Heath didn't answer right away which that made Wade more impatient he looked over at Skip and Michael as he nod his head. Skip and Michael saw that and they know that signal they come charging at Heath grabbing both of his arms as they dragged him into the room Wade along with David came in the room. David shut the door he also locked the door they walked over to the middle of the room where Michael and Skip have Heath's arms restrained. Wade uncrossed his arms as he looked at Heath.

"_Now Heath we can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way and believe me you don't want the hard way." _Wade said as that sinister smile spread across his face.

"_Come on I am telling the truth." _Heath said as he is struggling to be free but can't because Michael and Skip are stronger and they got the hold on tightly.

"_Bollocks what you are saying is a bunch of rubbish besides if you was telling the truth you wouldn't be laughing nervously. Now I am going to ask you one last time where is Justin at?" _Wade asked in a calmer tone.

"_All right...all right I'll tell you the truth Justin went to have coffee with Samantha Hart." _Heath said as he hang his head down knowing that he just broke the promise he said he would keep to Justin.

Wade just smirked finally the truth has been told he looked at Michael and Skip and nod again they let Heath go. Heath rubbed his arms he looked at Michael and Skip in a pissed off manner he shouldn't have been treated like that. Wade was unusually quiet after Heath spilled the beans he walked over to the window he stared out at the window for a little bit he then turned around to look at Heath.

"_Oh really? And why the hell did you not stop him? You know what the rules are in Nexus we can't have any contact with the enemy that includes anyone from the Hart family you know damn well we have been trying to get rid of them for a long time how the bloody hell did you let Justin go?" _Wade said in a more aggravated tone.

Heath turned around to look at Wade he noticed the disappointed look on the leader's face he sighed once again he knew he screwed up big time not telling him the truth but he didn't want to risk Justin getting in trouble now things went from bad to worse in a matter of second. Wade looked down at the floor still have that serious look on his face still can't believe that Justin actually did that it was really quiet which it can't be god Heath looked around then he looked at Wade.

"_I told him that Nexus is against The Hart family but he said it's just a friendly thing so I saw no harm into it it's not like he is going out with her." _Heath said.

"_No harm? What are you a bloody idiot? It does do harm for us making friends with an enemy is a no no here you and everyone in here knows that I made that rule perfectly clear when we started this bloody mission." _Wade said in a more aggressive tone.

"_So what are we going to do now?" _Heath asked.

"_Well we wait till Justin comes back then we will teach him a lesson on making friends with an enemy. And you Heath will be punished as well for trying to keep this from me. You know I hate it when people do that to me." _Wade said.

Without warning Michael, Skip and David all attacked on Heath like ruthless animals as Wade watches on with a smile spread across his face he like the mayhem and the chaos that is unfolding in front of him. They are not stopping with the attack they want Heath to pay for what he did and he is getting a good beat down as blood start to pour from his nose from the vicious punches from Michael Tarver. Liking what he see Wade couldn't help but to laugh like the asshole that he truly is. He stopped laughing and continued to watch the beating until he spoke up.

"_All right that's enough I think he learned his lesson." _Wade said still have that smile spreading across his face.

Michael, Skip and David stopped beating on Heath as they looked down at Heath who is coughing and gasping for air as his face is basically crimson red right now from the vicious beat down at the hands of his fellow stable mate. Wade walked over to Heath's broken down body he stop as he kneel down he looked at Heath liking what he sees.

"_Did we learn something today?" _Wade said sarcastically of course.

Wade got up he motion Michael, Skip and David to come with him as they walked over to the door Wade unlocked the door he grabbed the door knob he was about to open the door he then turned around to see Heath slowly moving.

"_Oh and by the way Heath next time you pull a stunt like that we will end you." _Wade said in a serious tone.

Wade turned around to face the door he opened the door as they went out of the room leaving Heath laying on the floor bleeding on the carpet he know that Justin is in grave danger now that the beans are spilled he need to find a way to get in touch with Justin but he can't since he can't even move without it hurting. So he just lay there hoping that someone would call the ambulance.

* * *

Samantha and Justin looked at this person and see that it's none other than Teddy Hart the man who is best known for being an asshole and is the most hated guy in the wrestling world. He looked and saw Samantha his cousin talking with some guy who he never seen before. Teddy is also overprotective when it comes to Samantha always has and always will be Samantha put her hand on her face knowing this is going to end horribly she put her hand down as she looked at Teddy.

"_Teddy I am twenty-three years old I don't need you to look over me. I am just having a coffee with a friend there is nothing going on here." _Samantha said in a aggravated tone she always hate it when Teddy does this to her it never fails when it comes to just being friends with a guy.

"_That's not what I was seeing he was holding your hand and from my understanding friends don't do that. And by the way guy you need to stay away from her no funny business." _Teddy said in a threatening way.

Justin is confused by this whole thing he don't know why Teddy is acting like a total jerk to him he didn't even do anything bad to Samantha. Samantha looked at Justin in a apologetic type of way then she looked at Teddy with an angry expression on her face.

"_Teddy stop with this tough guy bullshit what the hell are you doing here anyways?" _Samantha asked in a demanding way.

"_I was hanging with this girl I met she wanted to come here then I saw you and this whatever you want to call it so I just had to see what is up. But I am serious you need to leave now." _Teddy said in a demanding way.

Samantha got up from her chair she walked over to Teddy she slapped him as hard as she could in the face. He moved his head from the force of the slap then he looked at Samantha as he rubbed his cheek Justin is watching this whole thing and is confused by it. Samantha pointed her finger at him she is so mad she could feel tears welting in her eyes.

"_Why don't you do me a favor and mind your own damn business you always do this to me you always run off everyone I met when it comes to guys. I swear you are worse than Bret sometimes. So please stop doing this to me and just go back with your girl friend." _Samantha said as she is fighting back the tears that is threatening to leave her eyes.

"_Fine...fine have it your way I was just looking out for what's best for you." _Teddy said.

Teddy turned around and walked away Samantha sat back down on the chair as she put her hands over her face she sob. Justin looked at Samantha he felt hatred for Teddy for doing this to her Samantha stopped sobbing as she put her hands down she wiped her eyes she sniffled a little she looked at Justin who is looking at her in a concern way.

"_I'm sorry you have to see that Teddy has always been like that he always been overprotective of me and it just makes me sick when he try to pull this on every guy I meet. I am also sorry that you have to see me be emotional now because of him." _Samantha said in a apologetic way.

"_You don't have to be sorry you are standing up for yourself and I admire that. What was his problem anyways?" _Justin asked.

"_Like I said he is overprotective of me even though he know that I am an adult he still treats me like a child and he is the one to say what is best for me he has been kicked out of every wrestling promotion know to mankind. And not to mention he is just a big jerk." _Samantha said as she sighed.

"_I guess it save to say that we are calling it a day huh?" _Justin said as he sighed as well he didn't think the day would get ruined but it did and he can't help but to feel that way.

"_Yeah I have to go back to the Hotel and get ready for the show later on tonight. I'm sorry that this day got ruined because of Teddy maybe next time we could actually have a decent conversation without someone rudely interrupting us." _Samantha said with annoyance in her voice.

"_Well maybe I could take you back to the Hotel I have to get back there anyways myself. That's if you didn't drive yourself here." _Justin said as he cleared his throat hoping that he didn't sound like a total dork or something.

"_No I actually walked to here would be nice to get a ride back to the Hotel after all the heat out there is brutal and I don't want to risk of getting a heat stroke." _Samantha said as she giggled.

Justin smiled as they got up from their chairs they grabbed their cups they walked over to the trash can they threw their cups away as they walked over to the door Justin pushed the door open as Samantha went out she smiled as Justin went out with her. They walked over to Justin's rental car the color on it is nice a silver color so that is good. Samantha walked over to the passenger seat. Justin reached in his pants pocket he took out the key he pushed the button as the doors unlocked Samantha opened the door she went in the car she closed the door. Justin went in the driver seat he opened the door he went in the car he closed the door he put the key in the ignition he turned on the car he then looked at Samantha.

"_Before we leave can I ask you something?" _Justin said with a slight hint of nervousness in his voice.

Samantha looked at Justin wondering why he is so nervous she can tell just by the tone of his voice. Justin looked at her hoping that this isn't too awkward for her. Samantha pushed back her brunette hair over her shoulder as she gave a smile.

"_Sure" _Samantha said.

"_Well back in the coffee shop before I was rudely interrupted by Teddy I was going to ask you will you go out with me?" _Justin said he let out a sigh now he waits to see what Samantha's reaction will be.

Samantha is silent she can't believe that he asked her out her heart raced once again she is speechless for a little bit she didn't expect this not at all. She still has that smile spread across her face Justin looked at her he noticed that she hadn't said anything he looked down at the floorboard he knew he made a mistake of telling her this.

"_I knew I shouldn't have said that." _Justin said now doubting himself.

"_No don't think that I am just taken by surprise is all. My answer to that is yes." _Samantha said with a smile spread across her face.

Justin let out a sigh of relieve as he looked at Samantha he just smiled he then put the car on reverse as he backed up from the parking lot he then put the car on drive as he drove off on the way to the Hotel.

* * *

Justin pulled up to the parking lot of the Hotel they are staying at he looked for a good parking space he found one right close to the entrance which it's a good thing he parked the car he turned off the car. He looked at Samantha in the eyes he is still happy that Samantha said yes he grabbed Samantha's right hand she looked at his hand first then she looked at him in the eyes.

"_You know I never thought I would find love again after my horrible break up with my ex girlfriend. But I think I have found love and she is sitting in this car." _Justin said with a smile.

"_Oh Justin you are quiet the charmer besides your ex probably wasn't good for you anyways I can't see why no woman would want you. You are sweet and you are a gentlemen so how can I not say no to that?" _Samantha asked in a questionable tone.

Justin just shrugged his shoulder he understands what Samantha is saying and it's the truth how can any woman say no to him? He shake that doubtful feeling he was having in the beginning he looked down at his hand which are around Samantha's he then looked at Samantha again this time he leaned over and kissed her on the lips. She was surprised at first but then she kissed him back this time passionately but that was soon interrupted when they heard Ambulance sirens they broke the kiss as they look at each other.

"_I wonder what happen?" _Justin asked curiously.

"_I don't know let's go and check." _Samantha said.

Justin let go of Samantha's hand as they went out of the car they closed the door they walked over to the entrance only to be stopped by the Policemen who is already there Samantha and Justin looked at each other in a puzzled way then they looked and saw that EMT's are coming out of the entrance with a stretcher and someone is on that stretcher. Justin's eyes widen when he saw that it's Heath Slater on the stretcher his face has dry blood on it he is being put in the back of the Ambulance. Justin then looked at the Policemen who is keeping them from coming near the scene.

"_What happen?" _Justin ask with a bit of concern in his tone.

"_A Maid called around twelve this afternoon saying he found a man laying in a pool of his own blood he wasn't moving so she thought he was dead until she check for his pulse. We really don't know who done it but whoever did to it is very vicious nearly left him for dead the guy is lucky to be breathing with the way he was found." _The Policemen said with a surprise tone.

"_Thank you." _Justin said.

Justin then turned around as he walked down the parking lot Samantha followed Justin she is shock as well to see this she wonder who would do such a violent thing to someone like Heath? She is behind Justin she don't want to bother him too much she don't know what kind of mind state he would be in now knowing he saw his best friend going in the back of the Ambulance. They heard the siren going off once again as the Ambulance came out of the parking lot on it's way to the Hospital.

"_Justin I am so sorry about your friend being put in the Hospital." _Samantha said in a apologetic way.

"_There's no need to be sorry but I have a good feeling who did this to him. But for right now I am not going to confront this person I might do that after I go to the Hospital see if Heath is all right." _Justin said with a slight anger in his voice.

"_I'll go with you." _Samantha said.

"_No you need to go back you got to get ready for the show tonight remember?" _Justin said as if to remind her.

"_I can tell Natayla that I am staying for the night I don't have a match or anything tonight come on I need to be there for you I know I don't know Heath but it hurts me to see you like this." _Samantha said with a concern tone.

"_All right you can come but if I see Wade or anyone from Nexus coming in the Hospital you need to go somewhere else ok?" _Justin said.

"_I understand." _Samantha said.

They walked back to Justin's rental car they opened the door they went in the car. Justin start the car up he pulled out of the parking lot he drove off on his way to the Hospital allot is on his mind and allot of unanswered questions are creeping in his thoughts. Right now he is concerned about the well being of his best friend. Samantha twiddle her thumb as she looked down she know that this is going to be a long day she can just feel it. She looked out the window and to the sky to see there are some clouds forming this truly could be the calming before the storm.

**AN: **Wow allot of unanswered questions hopefully they will be answered in the next chapter. I appreciate the reviews I am getting keep them coming. This is only the beginning of this crazy ride.


	5. Chapter 5

DH Smith and Tyson Kidd are at the gym preparing themselves for their match later tonight other WWE Superstars are at the gym as well you can hear weights moving about some hit the ground and others being picked up. DH and Tyson are right beside each other staring each other in the mirror as they are lifting the dumbbells not saying a word since they are focused on their work out to even start a conversation but they can hear other people talking which that didn't distract them not at all. After what seems to be an hour they decide to take a break from working out as they put the dumbbells back on the rack they walked over to the bench where they put their towels and water bottles at they grabbed the towels as they wiped their faces off from the sweat that was pouring from their faces they also grabbed their water bottles as they unscrewed the cap and took a drink from it.

DH looked around at his surroundings knowing that there are quiet a few people here so that's a good thing not like he cares that he is alone or not it doesn't hurt to hear some type of noise silence would only drive a sane person insane. DH then looked at Tyson who basically was doing the same thing DH was doing.

"_So did you hear about Heath Slater?" _DH said trying to start a conversation.

"_No and why should I care? He's apart of Nexus so whatever happens to him he probably deserved it." _Tyson said with no regret he never liked Nexus so he really doesn't give a damn what happens to either one of them.

"_So what you are saying is that you don't care at the fact he was brutally beaten?" _DH asked in a concern voice.

"_No I don't give a damn about either one of them you know that DH you saw what they did to Bret they are nothing more than ruthless animals. Why in the hell are you bringing this up?" _Tyson asked and by the tone of his voice he seem aggravated about it.

"_Yeah you're right I don't know why I even brought it up stupid of me to even say something like that. I guess I was just trying to start a conversation." _DH said.

The door leading to the gym opened both DH and Tyson looked and saw that it was Natayla coming in they smiled glad to see it's Natayla then their smiles turn to a frown when they didn't see Samantha with her. Natayla stopped as she got close to them Tyson hugged her Natayla backed up a little she don't want Tyson's sweat on her which that made him chuckle just a bit.

"_Hey babe where's Samantha?" _Tyson said.

"_She just sent me a text saying she isn't going to make it tonight saying she has something she need to do." _Natayla said and by her tone she was a bit disappointed in that.

"_Well I'm just glad it's nothing serious don't be bummed out I'm sure she will make it to the next show." _DH said trying to comfort his cousin.

Natayla nod her head she know that DH is right she looked up at Tyson and DH with a smile on her face she shouldn't have anything to worry about it's like nothing bad would have happened to Samantha maybe she went to hang out with some friends. Natayla pushed back her blond hair over her shoulders they smiled along with her.

"_Hey I'll be right back going to take a shower then we can head out." _Tyson said.

Both Natayla and DH nod their head as Tyson grabbed his work out bag he walked over to the door he grabbed the door knob he turned the door knob he opened the door as he went out of the gym and to the corridor of the area. He walked down the hallway only sounds he could hear his footsteps hitting the ground suddenly he didn't hear his own footsteps he heard other footsteps he stopped once he stopped the other footsteps stopped he turned around to see that it's no one.

"_That is the most strangest thing I could have sworn I heard footsteps." _Tyson said mainly talking to himself since there is no one else around here.

He shrugged his shoulder as he continued on walking over to where the shower room is at which was not too far. He got to the door entrance of the room he grabbed the door knob he was about to open the door when suddenly a gloved hand come over his shoulder putting a cloth that has chloroform in it. Tyson dropped his bags he made a struggle with this person trying his best not to fall out of conscience but the chloroform is working and within minutes Tyson started to slump as he blink his eyes trying his best to stay awake but he can't he just slump completely as this person removed the cloth from Tyson's mouth this person who is wearing a black mask over it's face picked Tyson up and just walked away leaving Tyson's stuff behind.

DH looked at Natayla he can tell something is bothering her she has that look on her face like something just doesn't feel right. She is probably still thinking about the text Samantha sent her maybe there is more to it or maybe Natayla is just paranoid because who knows where Samantha could go to. She needs to stop worrying she know that Sam is a big girl and could defend herself but something else is on her mind and DH knows it.

"_Something wrong?" _DH said.

"_Something just doesn't seem right at all about this I can't get this gut feeling that there is something more to it then what I am leading on to. What if Samantha went and talk with Nexus?" _Natayla said hoping that her gut instinct was not right.

"_Samantha knows better than to talk with those jerks we already told her that they are nothing but trouble besides Nexus hates us why on earth would you think they would give someone like Samantha a time of day to talk?" _DH asked.

"_You're right I am just paranoid cause I am afraid that they are going to get her since after all she is apart of our family and Nexus would love nothing more than to ruin us every way they could." _Natayla said.

DH nodded his head he understands the concern she has for Samantha after all Nexus could be anywhere and if they do get her that's just something they don't need to be thinking about. They shake that thought out of their head DH looked at the clock that is hanging on the wall he saw it was a little quarter after one in the afternoon he then looked at Natayla.

"_So you think that she got what it takes to be a diva soon?" _DH asked.

"_Absolutely I think she got what it takes after all she was trained by one of the best so you know for sure she got in her to do it. Besides she is a Hart so she won't disappoint." _Natayla said.

DH nod his head as he looked at the clock again then he looked at the door and didn't see Tyson coming in which that is strange since he was going to take a shower but that was ten minutes ago. He then looked at Natayla with a concerned look on his face she looked and noticed that look on his face which made her quirked an eyebrow.

"_What's wrong?" _Natayla asked in a concern tone.

"_It's been ten minutes and Tyson hasn't come back I think we need to go and check on him." _DH said.

Natayla nodded her head as they walked over to the door DH grabbed the door knob he turned the door knob he opened the door as they went out the gym they walked down the hallway passing by different area till they got to where the shower room is they stopped when they saw Tyson's work out bag are on the floor they quirked an eyebrow.

"_That is strange unless Tyson is probably in there and he just forgot it." _DH said.

DH walked over to the door he grabbed the door knob he turned the door knob he opened the door as he went in the shower room. Natayla still have that funny feeling in her stomach she looked around then she looked down at the ground where she saw a white folded up paper beside the bag she kneel over and grabbed the paper she got up she unfolded the paper as she read it and the paper said _"This is only the beginning." _that's all the note read Natayla sighed knowing that it didn't do any good she heard the door open but didn't bother to look. DH came over to Natayla he stopped when he saw that she has a paper in her hand.

"_What does the paper say?" _DH asked.

"_It said this is only the beginning." _Natayla said as she sighed.

"_That's it? So it safe to say that Tyson got kidnapped and whoever has him is probably going to send us on a wild goose chase." _DH said as he is making accusation.

Natayla sighed all she could think about right now Samantha how she is going to take this knowing that something happened to Tyson? She just can't bare to think about the reaction she is going to get but Samantha has to know after all Samantha knew Tyson since she was eighteen years old and have become a close friend of him. Her mind is racing and she just can't think about one thing.

"_You think we need to tell Samantha about this?" _DH's voice brought Natayla back into reality.

"_I think it would be for the best." _Natayla said.

* * *

Justin parked the car in the parking lot at the Hospital where Heath is being held at he turned off the car he turned his attention over to Samantha he looked and saw that she really hasn't been looking ever since she saw Heath being put in the Ambulance she has been looking out the window during this whole trip. Justin just sighed knowing that Samantha has allot on her mind mainly thinking that this is some form of random attacks and she could very well be next. He reached over and grabbed her hand which it startled her she turned her head as she looked at Justin.

"_What's the matter you've been awfully quiet this entire ride." _Justin said.

"_I'm sorry it's just that seeing Heath being beaten up like that just got me to thinking that what if I am next to get the beating? What if that was me going on that stretcher whoever did this to him was making a valid point." _Samantha said with a hint of concern on her voice.

"_I promise you nothing bad will happen to you I will not let that happen to you now let's go and wait to hear his condition ok?" _Justin said.

Samantha nodded her head as Justin let go of her hand they opened the door as they went out of the car they closed the door as they walked down the parking lot with their hands locked together they are happy that they are together as they walked to the entrance of the Hospital Justin stopped which that made Samantha stopped she looked at him.

"_Something wrong?" _Samantha asked.

"_I forgot something in my car you stay right here and I'll be right back." _Justin said.

Samantha nodded her head as Justin let go of her hand as he walked back to his car. Samantha stand on the sidewalk waiting for Justin to come back she heard feet shuffling along the pavement she know that it's other people just coming in and out of the hospital so it's no big deal to her she just continued on just looking on not paying any attention not realizing that someone is standing behind her.

"_Well...well what a girl like you doing here all by yourself?"_

Samantha froze a little when she heard that familiar voice she slowly turned around to see that it's Wade along with his Nexus friends. Samantha don't know what to do she felt paralyzed when she looked into Wade's eyes as if she has seen a ghost or something Wade looked at Samantha and just smirked.

"_You must be Samantha huh?" _Wade asked.

"_What's it to you?" _Samantha said trying her best not to show any form of fear but it's not working she shows her emotion no matter what.

"_Well seeing as I have seen you before so I know for a fact that you are one of the Hart kids. I must say you are very brave of being here all by yourself staring in the face of your enemy." _Wade said as a sinister grin spread across his face.

Justin walked down the parking lot after he got what he was wanted from the car as he got closer he stopped when he saw Wade, David, Michael and Skip are standing over Samantha and he also see Wade talking to her. Justin can't help but to get that scared feeling he know that they are doomed cause Wade has been known to destroy anyone that is an enemy and Samantha is in danger. Justin walked over to where they are he stand beside Samantha as he looked at Wade.

"_Is there a problem Wade?" _Justin asked with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

Wade then turned his attention to Justin he just grinned knowing that he got them right where he wants them but there are too many people out here which means witness and Wade can't let that happen he don't want to get caught and be thrown in jail so he have to play it cool as he smiled in a evil way possible.

"_Oh there is no problem I was just asking her a question and she is not responding. But so glad you could join Justin now tell me is this lovely lady here Samantha?" _Wade asked even though he know who she is but he is just pretending to play dumb just to get some form of answer.

"_Yes this is Samantha now before you go off on your wagon and start your little rant or trying to intimidate her she is actually nice she doesn't have a problem with Nexus at all. She isn't as bad as you think she is just because she is a Hart so you need to cut her some slack here." _Justin said as he bit his bottom lip nervously he know that this could cost him dearly.

"_I don't care you know the rules Justin making friends with the enemy is a big no no. I don't care if she doesn't have problem with me I have problems with the Hart family and you know it but you are so kindly to bring her to us maybe we can send a message to her family don't you think?" _Wade asked still have that smile spread upon his face.

Samantha has a surprised look on her face she know she is done for she looked at Justin with a pleading eyes she don't want to be made as an example. Justin looked at Samantha he can tell how scared she really is now that she is standing face to face basically with the enemy he sighed as he looked at Wade as his facial expression became more of a pissed off one.

"_No I am not going to let you hurt Samantha." _Justin said.

"_Are you defying me Justin? You don't want to end up here in this Hospital like Heath now do you?" _Wade said the way he said it had a iciness to it that would make some people shiver.

Justin's eyes widen when he heard that then he looked at Wade in a weird way wondering what he means by it he didn't like the way Wade said it maybe it has a meaning to it. Justin looked at Samantha who is looking at him then he looked at Wade.

"_Did...did you put Heath in the hospital?" _Justin asked.

"_I didn't personally put him in the Hospital that would be David, Michael and Skip them three gave Heath a brutal beat down and you might ask yourself why? Well it's because he was keeping your dirty little secret from us so we have to beat him up and that is why he is here. Now if I was you Justin I would really reconsider what you just said." _Wade said.

Justin shake his head he can't believe that they would do something like this so that cancel out his theory on who attacked Heath. Samantha is surprised to hear how ruthless this group maybe she should have taken Tyson's advice and never gotten involved with someone who is in Nexus especially when their leader is a ruthless person. Justin still has that serious look on his face as he look at Wade.

"_No I am not going to reconsider it. I love her and I will die for her I am not going to be some guy who cowards in the corner just because you snapped your finger and threaten to bring in people who is bigger than me. No I am standing my ground and I am standing up to you." _Justin said.

"_All right since you want to play this game consider yourself out of Nexus and if I was you Justin I would watch my every move and I would watch her even close. You will know that you just made the biggest mistake of your life but let me ask you something is that bitch really worth it?" _Wade said.

Samantha can't believe what she heard coming from his mouth she can't believe he just called her a bitch she looked at Wade in a evil way she don't like to be called that at all especially for no reason when she didn't even do anything. Justin still has his focus on Wade as if they are having a stare off he clinched his fist he want to punch Wade in the face so hard but he can't cause he know that David, Michael and Skip would destroy him and that's the last thing he need.

"_Yes she is worth it." _Justin said without any regrets.

"_Well how unfortunate and to think I saw something in you. Remember this Justin there is always a chance to redeem yourself just think about that." _Wade said.

Wade, David, Michael and Skip turned around and walked away Samantha looked on as they left she grabbed Justin by the hand she looked at him she noticed that he is pretty upset about this whole thing. She sighed as she looked down at the ground she wish that it didn't have to come to this but hey that's life for you.

"_I'm sorry that I am the reason you got kicked out." _Samantha said with regret in her voice.

Justin turned his attention to her he looked at her in a weird way wondering why she would ever apologize for that? He put his hand under her chin as he lift her chin up he look at her in the eyes he can tell she is regretting this.

"_Hey it's not your fault ok I knew what was going to happen the minute I stood up to him. You got nothing to worry about they aren't going to do anything to you I'll let them do something to me before I let them do something to you." _Justin said.

"_I didn't want it to be like this I just wish he would see that I am not the enemy but instead he look at me as if I am nothing. I am a little upset with some words he said about me." _Samantha said as she sighed.

"_Don't worry about him he is just miserable is all. Let's go in and see Heath I don't think we will be seeing them anytime today." _Justin said.

Samantha nodded her head she smiled a little as Justin let go of her chin they turned around they walked over to the sliding door as the door open they went in. Samantha sighed she know that this is only the beginning of what could be a difficult week. Now she has to watch her back every time she goes out something she really didn't want to do but she has to now since she is now on Nexus hit list.

**AN: **This is getting good. Who do you think kidnap Tyson? Reviews are appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

"Beep"

The sound of a tape inside a camera being turned on the red light on the camera indicated that it is recording sitting on a wooden chair with his hands tied behind his back and a cloth on his mouth is Tyson Kidd his head is hanging low he is still out of it. Footsteps can be heard then it stopped suddenly then some hand slapped Tyson across the face as hard as this person can. The force of the slap woke Tyson up he darted his head up as he looked around he felt his head throbbing he went to move his hand over to his head but he can't as he realized he is tied up he try to say something but all was heard was just muffling sound. A person came in the picture can't see if this person is a man or a woman cause this person is wearing a black ski mask Tyson looked up at this person trying to study this person see if he know this person but he can't quiet make it out since his vision is still a bit fuzzy after all he was out for a good while so it's going to take some time to adjust.

The person smirked seeing Tyson in this position just amuse this person as if this person enjoys seeing people in a defenseless position. The person turned around as he 'it' stand beside Tyson the person looked at Tyson then looked at the camera.

"_If you are watching this then you must already know that I have Tyson Kidd with me. Now I know what you are thinking yourself why on earth would I kidnap someone like Tyson? It's quiet simple you see think of this as a game of chess and Tyson here is just a pawn in this little game now if you choose to cooperate then I'll spare Tyson his life but if you don't then well Tyson is just as good as dead." _This person said but you can't make out the voice cause it sound so disorientated as if this person is using some type of device.

Tyson has a worried look on his face for once he is afraid and he is fearing for his life whoever this person is is a sick person who loves nothing more than to see people at their weakest and Tyson is at his weakest and from what he is understanding this person who is his kidnapper is planning on sending a tape most likely to everyone that is near and dear to him and the first three people he thought about is Natayla, DH and Samantha if this were to get in their possession he just can't bare to imagine the reaction they will be giving especially Natayla who is probably worried to death about him.

The person looked at Tyson this person can smell the fear in him which that excites this person. Tyson can't help but to feel helpless he is at the mercy of his kidnapper if he tries anything funny that's it lights out for him he got to do what this kidnapper say or else something very bad could happen to him and the last thing he want is for that to happen. The person then looked at the camera once again.

"_If you think that I am just bluffing and that I am only doing this to intimidate you. Well I am going to give you a little demonstration proving that I am not bluffing." _The person said.

The person walked over to the table that is on the wall not very visible since well the room is badly lighted. The person reached over and grabbed a Cattle Prod the person turned it on as the person walked back to the chair where Tyson is at. Tyson turned his head he looked and saw the Cattle Prod in this person's hand his eyes widen as his heart race he know for sure that this is it he is going to die on camera and Natayla would have to see it. The person stopped as the person looked at the camera holding up the Cattle Prod.

"_You see this? This is a Cattle Prod a device that is used to move Cattle and other livestock by simply striking or poking at them. But you see this is also can be used as a torture device here let me show you." _The person speak.

The person lowered the Cattle Prod onto Tyson's stomach once the prod touched Tyson's skin he jolted a little by the pain of the shock that ran through his body. All Tyson could do is make a muffling scream this person laughed enjoying this very much this person looked at Tyson and can see the pain in his eyes which that brings a sick smile to this person's face. The person looked at the camera once again.

"_If applied continuously on the same skin well the skin would eventually heat up then searing and burning and also scarring the skin think of what grilling does to the meat. Now you might be asking yourself what do I want from you? Money? No that is too cliché besides I don't need something like that. What I want is one of you for an exchange of him just simple as that and I want you to meet me at the old abandoned warehouse. You have three days to do this after the three days are up well you can say goodbye to Tyson here." _The person said.

Tyson try to wiggle his hands out of the ropes but he can't every time he try to wiggle it felt like sand papers are rubbing up against his wrist he wince in pain as the ropes are rubbing up against his wrist he finally stopped knowing that it's no use if he continued on doing that he is just going to hurt himself even more and he'll be in more pain than he already is all he can do right now is just sighed and hoping that this nightmare will come to an end. The person looked at Tyson can see the pain in his eyes oh how this person is just enjoying it the person laughed in a evil way knowing that this is only good for this person and not for Tyson.

"_You got something to say to them before I turned this camera off?" _The person asked.

The person reached over and took the cloth off of Tyson's mouth he coughed a little he looked at this person in a evil way he got allot he could say but he looked at this person's hand and saw the Cattle Prod he know he can't be a smart ass otherwise he would feel that zap again. He sighed he looked at the camera the look of helplessness is upon his face he got no choice but to do as he is told.

"_Nattie if you are watching this I am doing just fine please do what this person is telling you. I know you are scared and it's normal but please be strong for me I love you." _Tyson said.

The person walked over to the camera turned off the camera. The person smirked under the mask knowing that 'it' got the upperhand right now and this person is now in full control. The person walked over to Tyson stopped right in front of him looking down at him.

"_Now that wasn't hard now was it?" _The person said.

"_Go to hell." _Tyson said with bitterness in his voice.

"_Now let's not be too hostile just remember I can easily kill you just like that." _The person said.

The person walked back over to the camera as the person took the camera from the Tripod then walked out over to the door. Tyson heard the door open then closed he just sighed hoping that Nattie and them would come and save him before it's too late.

* * *

Samantha walked down the hallway in the Hotel room she seem exhausted what a day she had all she want to do is sleep and hopefully tomorrow won't be as bad as today was. She passed by all the other room she almost got close to the room where she is sharing with Nattie, DH and Tyson but something or someone I should say stop her.

"_Well...well if it isn't Baby Hart I must say it's weird seeing you without your lap dogs around with you."_

Samantha stopped she know that voice and that's the last thing she wanted to hear was this annoying voice she turned around to see that it was Mike Mizanin to the wrestling world he is known as The Miz. Mike has a problem with his mouth he don't know when to shut them he also don't know when to leave someone alone. Samantha let out a frustrating sigh knowing that this day just went from worse to horrible. Mike walked over to her he stopped having that goofy smile upon his face Samantha on the other hand is not pleased by this she crossed her arms over her chest.

"_They are not my lap dogs for your information and you're the one to talk about someone being the lap dog wasn't you riding up on John Morrison's coat tail for a long time?" _Samantha said.

"_Oh good one that one was so funny I forgot to laugh." _Mike said with a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

"_What the hell do you want Mike?" _Samantha said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"_Well a little birdie on my shoulder told me that you are banging one of the member of Nexus now I just want to hear from the woman herself are you really banging someone from Nexus?" _Mike asked.

Samantha felt her heart jumping up to her throat as she heard Mike say those things then she got mad she know exactly who made that rumor and she couldn't believe him. She looked at Mike who is obviously waiting for an answer she gulped hoping that he was the only one who heard about this.

"_What's it to you? It's none of yours or anyone's business if I am dating someone or not I just wish some people would just mind their own business." _Samantha said annoyance is still in her tone.

"_So it is true you are banging one of them wow I never thought I would see the day that a member of the Hart family would bang someone from one of the most hated stable the company has ever seen." _Mike said in a surprising manner.

Samantha rolled her eyes she is not liking this not at all she hate the fact that her secret could very well been spread around and the last person she want to find out about it is Nattie, DH and Tyson if they heard about it she is not going to hear the last of it. Samantha uncrossed her arms as she looked at Mike who is still surprised by it.

"_Yeah it is true and let me tell you something he is no longer in Nexus." _Samantha said.

"_Ewww you're banging Darren Young? Wow that's like banging John Cena didn't think you was into those type of men." _Mike said.

Samantha rolled her eyes once again she is thinking to herself 'Is today be a jackass to Samantha day?' she already dealt with one asshole today now she have to deal with another one she has the urge to just slap Mike right in the face and tell him to just leave her alone cause really she just don't want to deal with anyone right now.

"_Eww no are you crazy? Besides I am not telling you anything so please why don't you do me a favor and just leave I've had a really long day and the last thing I want to do is to deal with your nonsense." _Samantha said.

"_Awe what's the matter are you getting angry because someone found out about your little love?" _Mike said in a mocking type of way.

Samantha slapped Mike on the face as hard as she could she turned around and just continued on walking over to the door that lead to her room she don't want to turn back and see the expression on Mike's face she know that it'll get her even more made. Once she got to the door of her hotel room she grabbed the door knob she turned the door knob she opened the door she went in the room she closed the door. She turned around and was surprised to see that Natayla and DH are in there she then looked and didn't see Tyson which that made her quirked an eyebrow.

"_Where's Tyson?" _Samantha asked.

Natayla looked at Samantha she doesn't have that smile spreading across her face something about in the air in this room just doesn't feel right to Samantha not at all. She looked on the bed and saw a white paper on there she quirked an eyebrow as her heart start to race once again she is about to panic if someone doesn't tell her what is going on she looked at Natayla.

"_Can someone please tell me." _Samantha said this time panic is creeping in her tone.

"_Tyson was kidnapped by who? We have no idea only left us is the note which that didn't help." _DH said as he sighed.

Samantha is surprised allot of thoughts running through her mind she can't believe that someone would do such a thing like that. First person or should I say persons that came to her mind was Nexus her facial expression became irritated she had an encounter with Wade earlier today and this is their way of getting back at them she sighed.

"_It could be Nexus you know how badly they want to ruin us." _Samantha said.

"_They never came across my mind they are likely suspects after all they have been going after us for a while now." _DH said.

Samantha has that really bad feeling if Nexus are suspects that means Justin is a suspect as well even though he isn't apart of Nexus anymore. That made Samantha feel a little uncomfortable about this now she is trying her best not to show it. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"_Do you even know what the letter are saying?" _Samantha asked.

"_It just said it's only the beginning doesn't give us a hint where Tyson could be. I am scared that something bad could be happening to him right now." _Natayla said as tears start to welt up in her eyes.

DH hugged his cousin comforting her there is no doubt that Natayla is worrying about the safety of her boyfriend. Samantha looked down at the ground she feel really horrible this she just want to go out of the room and warn Justin that there's a possibility that DH could be looking for him but she don't want to risk of her secret being found out even though one person knows about well more than one person and she is afraid that it'll come out eventually. She shake the thoughts out of her head as she looked at Natayla.

"_I hope nothing bad happens to Tyson" _Samantha said.

They heard knocking on the door Samantha turned around she walked over to the door she stopped as she grabbed the door knob she turned the door knob she opened the door she looked and didn't see anyone at the door way she gave that 'that's odd' look she was about to close the door when she looked down and saw a black video tape on the ground and a stick note on top of it saying 'play me'. Samantha quirked an eyebrow as she kneel down she picked the tape up she got up as she looked at it then she looked side to side seeing who left this but didn't see anyone.

"_Who was it?" _DH asked from the other side of the room.

Samantha didn't answer she just closed the door as she walked over to where DH and Natayla is at she stopped. They looked and they saw the black video tape in her hand.

**AN: **Oh wow this is getting intense. I know I left a cliff hanger there going to happen. Thanks so much you guys for the reviews if it wasn't for you guys I wouldn't have the urge to finish this. Reviews are appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

They saw the black video tape in Samantha's hand. DH let go of the hug he was giving to Natayla he walked over to Samantha he stopped as he looked at her then he looked at the video tape in her hand he grabbed the tape from her hand he looked at the sticky note in which it say 'play me'. DH then looked at Natayla who is curious as to know what this tape is a part of her don't want to see it but she might as well have to see it.

"_This could be our way of finding out about Tyson." _DH said.

He walked over to the television he turned on the television he took the sticky note as he put the video tape in the VCR the screen was blue for a little bit then the tape came on and the first thing they saw was Tyson tied up with a gag in his mouth. Natayla put her hand over her mouth she can't believe what she is seeing Samantha walked over to where they are at she stopped as she looked at the television and seeing Tyson on the television bound and gagged it's a horrible site to see she looked over at Natayla who is trying her best not to cry. She looked at the television again to see that the kidnapper is on it as well beside Tyson speaking of the demands they can't make out the voice since the voice is disguised.

"_Oh wow have to be such a big person and disguise their voice pfft how pathetic." _Samantha said quietly to herself.

The next scene they saw surprised all three of them Tyson's kidnapper had a Cattle Prod in it's hand and used it on Tyson. Tears ran down Natayla's face she have to watch her own boyfriend being tortured and it will happen if they don't meet this person's demand. Natayla then heard Tyson's voice telling her that he is ok she can't help but to cry even harder as the tape went into static now. DH turned off the television he then looked at Natayla and Samantha with a look of concern on his face.

"_Apparently whoever is doing this isn't fooling around we got three days to meet up this maniac's demand or else Tyson is dead." _DH said with a serious expression.

"_Whoever is doing this sure got us in a stranglehold we saw what that person did to Tyson who knows what else happened to him after that tape was made." _Samantha said.

Natayla cried even harder she put her face on the bed as her cries are muffled DH walked over to the bed he sat beside Natayla as he rubbed her back he can only imagine the stress Natayla is going through right now especially seeing Tyson being tortured DH has a pissed off look on his face. He hit his hand on the bed out of frustration Samantha looked at DH and can tell that he is really upset right now which it's not good not at all.

"_I swear to you Nexus is going to get it there is no doubt in my mind that they are behind this. Once I find them I am going to tear them apart and do some damage until they tell me where he is." _DH said with aggressive in his voice.

Samantha grew concern she know for sure that Justin is in deep trouble DH is ready to hurt someone and he is targeting Nexus. She had that feeling in her stomach that just won't go away she know for a fact that she has to warn Justin before it's too late she looked down at the ground wondering about allot of things she then looked up at them.

"_I'll be right back I...I need some fresh air." _Samantha said.

Samantha turned around she walked over to the door she grabbed the door knob she turned the door knob she opened the door she went out of the room she closed the door behind her. She walked down the hallway passing by different room till she got to room '309' she stopped at the door she takes a deep breath as she knocked on the door she waited hopefully there is an answer. She looked side to side making sure no one is watching moments later she heard the door open she looked and saw it was Justin standing at the door way.

"_Justin we need to talk and this is very important." _Samantha said.

"_Sure come in." _Justin said.

Justin moved to the side as Samantha went in he closed the door behind her she walked over to the edge of the bed she stopped as she sat down on it. Justin followed her but stop few feet away he looked at her quirking an eyebrow wondering why it's so important? Samantha sighed she hope that this isn't going to make things any different but she need to let him know.

"_Tyson was kidnapped and we got a letter and a tape from the kidnapper. DH thinks that Nexus has something to do with it and that he is going to look for them which means that you are in danger. I came here to warn you cause well DH seems very pissed that whoever has Tyson held captive would do something like this even went as far as to use Cattle Prod on him." _Samantha said as she sighed.

"_I wouldn't doubt that Wade and his goons would have anything to do with this. I understand if I am wanted because I was apart of Nexus and I can deal with it but Samantha you don't need to put yourself in harms way like this." _Justin said.

"_I am doing this cause I love you and I don't want to see you get hurt yes if they find out about us then they most likely would think of me as the enemy but that is ok. You stood up for me when Wade was being an asshole to you well now it's my turn to stand up for you against DH and Natayla. I know I am going to get an earful already because I am going out with you." _Samantha said.

Samantha sighed as she looked down at the ground this has truly became a nightmare for her and everyone around her. Justin walked over to the bed he sat down next to her he looked at her he can tell that she is stressing out about this whole thing. Justin grabbed Samantha's hand Samantha turned her head to look at Justin in the eyes.

"_Listen everything will be just fine don't need to think about the negative here. You know I wouldn't do something to hurt you right?" _Justin said.

"_Of course I know you would never do anything to hurt me that's why I trust you. I never doubted you even when we first met sure I thought you would turn out like Wade and be a total asshole but no you have been really nice to me. I just got to ask why was you nice to me even though I am the niece of the enemy?" _Samantha asked.

Justin sighed as he ran his hand through his hair he never thought that would be the question he looked down at the bed trying to think of a good answer while Samantha wait she probably should have asked that a while back but she never thought about it up until now maybe this isn't a good time to ask but she needs to know. She looked at Justin she bit her bottom lip she sighed as she got up she walked over to the window she stopped as she looked out the window taking a deep breath.

"_I know that was silly of me to even ask you that I should have kept that to myself." _Samantha said as she let out another sigh.

"_No you have every right to ask me that question just took me by surprise is all. The reason I wasn't such a asshole as you would put it is because I am not really that much of a mean person as Wade and the others are in fact I am more of the nicer one from Nexus. I just portrayed as one on television to fit the heel persona but what you see right now is the real me and you saw that. I am surprise that you was nice to me knowing the stories that your family probably have told about us." _Justin said.

"_I'm not the one to listen to people besides I am a grown woman I'll make my own decisions and I'll learn from my mistake. Now I am beginning to doubt this thing we have if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have been kicked out of Nexus and Tyson wouldn't have been kidnapped and tortured." _Samantha said.

Samantha kept looking outside she didn't really want to look at Justin right now she think that she is a failure because of what is happening. Justin can't believe what he heard coming from Samantha's mouth he got up from the bed he walked over to Samantha he stopped right behind her as he put his hand on her shoulder. She closed her eyes as she felt his hand touching her on the shoulder then she opened her eyes as she sighed.

"_As I stated before it's not your fault it's their fault you don't need to blame yourself. You just happen to be in the middle of this because of who you are and the fact you are dating me so that makes you a even bigger target. But like I said I will do anything to protect you I am not going to let anyone hurt you." _Justin said.

Samantha turned around to look at Justin she smiled just a little bit Justin is right this isn't her fault so she shouldn't feel like it is. She wrapped her arms over his neck as she kissed him passionately at first he was surprised but that faded away as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back the same she kissed him. They break the kiss as Justin picked Samantha up she giggled at first he walked over to the bed as he laid her on it she can't stop giggling he take off his shirt as he got on top of her and kissed her once again he grabbed Samantha's shirt he lifted it up she broke the kiss up as she slightly got up so he can take her shirt off he threw it to the side as they continued to make out next thing you know the pants are coming off and well you know the rest.

* * *

Heath opened his eyes he blinked a few time as the image doesn't seem so blurry to him he looked and was startled when he saw Wade standing there he didn't see Michael, David or Skip with him which that is odd but he can't let his guard down who knows where them three could be at. Heath pushed a button beside him as the bed raised up he let go of the button as his sight was never off of Wade. Wade walked over to the bed he stopped beside it looking at Heath with a grin spreading across his face which that made Heath really nervous.

"_What are you doing here?" _Heath asked nervously.

"_Oh you know just paying a visit seeing how you are doing and by the looks of it you are recovering just fine." _Wade said as if he gives a damn when in reality he doesn't give a damn about anyone's well being he don't care about anyone but himself.

"_Yeah the Doctors said that I only suffer was just a minor cuts and bruises nothing very serious. It's a shame that your little lap dogs didn't get the job done huh?" _Heath said.

Wade still has that grin spreading across his face he looked around then at the door making sure that no Doctors or Nurses is coming in the room anytime soon when he saw the coast is clear he set his attention back to Heath and without hesitation he punched Heath in the face as hard as he could. Wade shake his head it stings a little but that didn't bother him much. Heath turn his head looking at Wade in a evil way as blood is trickling from his mouth.

"_That's what you get for smart mouthing me. I am not quiet through yet you see I have bigger plans and what I did to you was just a lesson that obviously you probably haven't learned yet. If I was you I would just shut my bloody mouth and listen to me or else you would wind up like Justin." _Wade said.

Heath didn't say anything instead his heart race thinking about what Wade had just said he knew his worst fear would come true. He looked down at the bed he is sitting on allot of thoughts are running through his head he then looked up at Wade who just stand there with that grin upon his face as if he got this won for now he does and that's what he like about it.

"_What did you do to Justin?" _Heath asked.

"_I didn't hurt him if that's what you are thinking. I kicked him out of Nexus cause he rather protect Samantha than doing what he is told. Now let me ask you this since we are on this subject doesn't it pissed you off that Justin had you in here in the first place cause of his secret?" _Wade said.

"_Well yeah but then it's my fault cause I kept the secret from you." _Heath said.

"_True but it was Justin who asked you to keep the secret am I right?" _Wade asked.

Heath never thought about it that way he looked at Wade who now has a serious expression on his face. Heath never stopped and think that this is all Justin's fault his reason to get beaten down and wind up in the Hospital the more he thinks about it the more pissed off he is getting simply because he is now thinking about it and Wade made a good point about it.

"_You know what? You're right this is all Justin's fault if he didn't asked me to keep that damn secret I wouldn't have gotten the beat down and I wouldn't have wind up here." _Heath said with bitterness in his tone.

"_Now we're getting somewhere you have a chance to redeem yourself you willing to redeem yourself?" _Wade asked.

"_Yes I am willing to redeem myself just tell me what I need to do?" _Heath asked knowing that this is going to hurt his friendship with Justin but he also don't want to be on Wade's bad side again.

"_Well whenever you get out of the Hospital I want you to take out Justin any way you see fitting. I want him out of the equation cause with him around it's going to ruin our chance of getting Samantha. But getting Samantha won't be that much of a challenge." _Wade said with a grin spreading across his face.

"_I get out of the Hospital tomorrow." _Heath said.

"_Perfect but if you fail me Heath you be the one dead." _Wade said in a more serious tone.

Wade turned around he walked over to the door he grabbed the door knob he turned the door knob he opened the door he went out of the room he shut the door behind him. Heath is by himself again he looked down at the bed as he ran his hand through his hair knowing that he got a big job to do tomorrow and he can't fail this one. He know that his life is on the line now and he need to get rid of Justin and he might do that with ease.


	8. Chapter 8

Tyson looked around the slightly dark room wondering how in the hell is he going to get out of this? He knows that the time is ticking and every minute counts he don't want to be tortured again and he don't want this mad person to film it so it could put more stress on Natayla. He sighed as he can't stop thinking about her he is going to do everything in his might to get out of this or he'll die trying. He wiggled his hands once again he felt the ropes loosing he smiled knowing this is his chance he wiggled it some more till finally the ropes came off he got up from the chair as he moved the ropes off from his hands he rubbed his wrist he winced a little as he looked and saw some rope burn mark from the last time he try to escape but that didn't really make a difference for him. He looked around and the slightly dark room he know that this person who kidnapped him could be anywhere so he have to have eyes in the back of his head also.

"_Ok that was easy now just to get out of this room without being spotted would be allot easier." _Tyson said to himself.

He walked over to the door he stopped as he looked around hoping that he isn't being watched he never know what is going to happen here since this person like to play Houdini and appear whenever it feels like it. Once he know the coast is clear he turned around as he grabbed the door knob he turned the door knob he opened the door slightly he went out of the room he closed the door behind him quietly. He walked down the hallway which it's not lit really good it's good enough where Tyson could see where he is going he looked around and noticed this isn't just any normal place it look abandoned the paint on the walls are peeling off just have that creepy factor to it which made Tyson shivered just thinking about this place he passed by empty rooms the more he walked down these halls the more creep out he feels.

"_This place really does gives me the creeps all I care about right now is getting the hell out of here." _Tyson said to himself quietly.

He stopped as he saw a light coming from the room on the left side follow by some laughter he walked very slowly and quietly until he got close to the door he stopped as he poked his head out to look inside the room he sees a woman with long black hair just laying on the back her back is propped up on the wall since the bed is just a mattress and is watching TV she seem to be really bored out of her mind. He heard the door open as he looked to see who it is and his eyes nearly came out of his head.

"_No fucking way." _Tyson said in a whisper so he won't be noticed.

Coming out of the other room is none other than Skip Sheffield he walked over to the bed where this woman is sitting at he stopped beside her as he looked at the television to see she is watching How I Met Your Mother he really never cared for that show and he don't see why she is watching it but that's not really what's on his mind right now he has other things on his mind as he looked at her again.

"_So did you make sure to bring the video tape to Natayla, DH and Samantha?" _Skip asked.

This woman rolled her eyes she can't even enjoy a good television show without being harassed by Skip. She looked from the television over to Skip who has a serious look on his face and he is waiting for an answer she sighed.

"_Yes I did and I made sure that I wasn't caught." _This woman said with a hint of annoyance in her tone.

"_Good...good I hope they do get the message cause I am a man of my word when I say that Tyson is going to die if they don't obey the demands." _Skip said with a hint of smile upon his face.

"_Does Wade know anything about this?" _The woman asked.

"_Of course he does he is the one who planned this out he just needed somebody to kidnapped Tyson and not make it really obvious that is him which is why I agree to do this. No one would suspect it was me and how? Simple not make it obvious and also with a disguise no one will never know." _Skip said in a confident way.

Tyson heard the whole thing he should have know that someone in Nexus had something to do with this now if he could find the exit then he would go to the Police about this but that is easier said then done he got some obstacles to go by one of them is getting through this without being spotted by Skip he just have to wait this one out. He heard footsteps coming from the room he moved out of sight when he saw it was Skip coming Skip grabbed the door knob he shut the door Tyson let out a sigh of relieve knowing he wasn't spotted. He walked over to the door as he put his ears on the door only thing he could hear was the woman and Skip going at it and that's enough for Tyson to just simply walk away and just block out what he just heard he continued down the hallway making sure no one is around or any traps.

"_There's got to be some kind of fire exit around here." _Tyson said to himself.

He looked around he saw a window he stopped as he looked out as he saw a dock where the boats are usually at follow by some offices building so he got a good feeling he is at a warehouse on the outskirt of town but really that isn't saying much of where he could be at no name of the building or anything. He looked out the window and down at the ground he saw it's not that far of a jump then he looked and noticed there's water around and he can't jump in the water especially if it's cold. Oh the dilemma he is in but if it gets him out of this hell hole that he is in then he'll do it.

"_This could be my final chance of escaping" _Tyson said to himself.

He looked up to see if there is any way he could open the window he looked and noticed they are nailed shut he sighed that one freedom he thought he was going to have has been taken from him. He thought he was home free but now he has to deal with some obstacles now.

"_Great just what I needed a nailed window" _Tyson said.

Tyson think of another plan but before he could react to his plan a hand came over to his mouth and put the cloth that has chloroform on it. He struggled once again this time he managed to hit this person on the side he turned around before he could look at this person he was struck in the head by a billy club he fell down to the ground the person grabbed Tyson by the ankle and dragged him. His freedom is looking slim right now and who knows what will happen to him now.

* * *

Samantha is at the catering area in the Arena where Raw is having their house show at. She can't get her minds off of the stuff she saw in those video she wish she could do something about it but she just can't hopefully the kidnapper didn't do anymore damage to Tyson as she saw in the video she was really busy in her own little world she didn't look at anyone or talk to them. She then heard a familiar voice talking to her.

"_What are you doing by yourself?"_

Samantha turned around to see it's Tamina she try to fake a smile so she won't have Tamina worry. As she walked over to her she stopped they both gave each other hugs. Tamina looked at Samantha and noticed something different about her sure she may put on a fake smile but she can't fool Tamina she knows when something is wrong.

"_What's wrong?" _Tamina asked.

"_What are you talking about I am just fine." _Samantha said trying to fake the fact that she is happy when in reality she isn't.

"_Samantha I am no fool I know there is something wrong with you I can see it in your facial expression __you are not that good of hiding your emotions. So come on spill the beans you know you can tell me anything." _Tamina said as she playfully punched Samantha on the shoulder.

Samantha smiled a little as she rubbed her shoulder she sighed as she pushed back her hair over her shoulder. She looked down at the ground then she looked at Tamina who is just waiting on Samantha to say something she don't know if she should tell Tamina this or not but eventually the news will come out and that's when things would get bad.

"_Tyson was kidnap the other night and we saw the video of this person kidnapping him. This person basically tortured him using Cattle Prod on him." _Samantha said as she sighed once again she don't like telling this story at all.

Tamina is surprised she didn't have any idea about this she didn't even know Tyson was gone. She put her hand over her mouth. Samantha nodded her head she know what she is thinking. Tamina removed her hand from her mouth she then gave Samantha a sympathy hug which that made her feel a little better about this situation. She let go of the hug as Tamina is still surprised by this whole thing she just can't believe what she is being told.

"_I was kind of wondering where you guys went. Now I know and I am sorry that you three have to go through this horrible ordeal whoever is doing this is not going to get away with it no one mess with The Hart Dynasty and gets away with it." _Tamina said with confidence.

"_That's the problem DH is convinced that Nexus has something to do with this and will do anything to get an answer from them." _Samantha said.

"_What's the problem there? Should get redemption on them pricks if they are involved in this." _Tamina said as she smirked.

"_Justin Gabriel used to be in Nexus." _Samantha said.

"_And..." _Tamina said.

"_And...well I'm dating him and the problem is this DH will go through Nexus and he has no idea that Justin is one of us now so that means Justin is in grave danger if DH finds him." _Samantha said with a hint of concern in her voice.

Tamina can't believe what she just heard coming from Samantha's mouth that she is dating someone who used to be in Nexus this is bad really bad if Natayla or DH knows about it. She just stood in shock Samantha looked at Tamina and noticed that look she is giving won't be the last time she see that look so she needs to get used to it.

"_Are you serious you're dating Justin Gabriel?" _Tamina asked.

"_Yeah I am serious only certain amount of people know about me dating Justin." _Samantha said.

"_Who?" _Tamina asked.

"_Nexus and The Miz" _Samantha said as she sighed.

Tamina wasn't surprised about Nexus but was a little surprised about The Miz finding out about it she doesn't even want to know how he find out about it. Tamina looked down at the ground she some what seem disappointed in Samantha she never thought she would go for someone who was once an enemy she then looked up at Samantha as she shake her head back and forth.

"_You know World War Three will happen if Natayla and DH finds out about it right?" _Tamina asked.

"_I'm fully aware of the situation and that is why I am going to try my hardest to keep this as a secret for a long time. I don't need them to get mad over me over this stuff when they have to go and save __Tyson before it's too late." _Samantha said.

"_Well just be careful is all I am saying I got to go talk to you later." _Tamina said.

Samantha nod her head as Tamina walked away Samantha just sighed knowing for a fact that this is going to be a disastrous day she can just feel it. She doesn't need to think of the negative but she just can't help it she just told her that she is going out with him she didn't tell Tamina that she was sleeping with him and that's something she don't want to risk it not at all. She sighed as she turned around and just walked off.


	9. Chapter 9

Justin walked down the hallway not really paying much attention to the people he is passing by he has the ear buds in his ears as he is listening to some music on his Ipod just really killing some time before the big show later on tonight he is kind of nervous seeing as though he has to pretend he is apart of Nexus since Wade did fail to tell Vince McMahon that the storyline has changed. He just can't get the feeling out of the pit of his stomach that something will go horribly wrong with that he shake that feeling out of his head as he continued on walking he cut through the corner he bumped right into someone's chest which knocked him on his ass. Justin took off the ear buds as he looked up to see who he just ran into as he looked up he saw it's none other than Heath Slater which Justin is surprised to see. Justin got up as he put the ear buds in his pocket he looked at Heath with a surprise look on his face as if he didn't expect to see him here.

"_Heath what are you doing here thought you was still in the hospital?" _Justin said with a surprise tone in his voice.

"_I was but they let me out just got minor cuts and bruises nothing serious to keep me in there for that much longer." _Heath said as he shrugged his shoulder.

"_Well I am glad you are doing all right so going to be awkward standing next to Wade and the gangs after what they did to you huh?" _Justin asked.

"_Yeah it's going to be awkward but hey like the old saying goes the show must go on. So how are things between you and Samantha?" _Heath asked in a curious voice.

Justin quirked an eyebrow then he slapped his forehead he remembered telling Heath about him and Samantha being friends but he don't know about them dating well at least not yet. Justin has a smile on his face just thinking about Samantha. Heath waits for an answer from Justin and he is waiting patiently. Justin looked at Heath with that smile still upon his face.

"_It's going great our friendship couldn't be anymore fun. All though it's hard trying to keep on the down low but with Wade knowing who knows what kind of storm will be brewing." _Justin said as he rolled his eyes.

"_I know you was kicked out of Nexus." _Heath said with seriousness in his tone.

Justin seem surprised by it how the hell did he know about him being kicked out of Nexus? Something just isn't right he shake that feeling out him but he still can't get rid of the surprise feeling he felt when Heath told him that he looked at Heath as he quirked an eyebrow.

"_How did you know I was kicked out of Nexus?" _Justin asked in a curious ways.

"_I have ways of keeping tabs on my friends come on it's not like it was going to be a big secret you know that it would happen. But hey since you are out of Nexus you won't have to hear Wade barking orders at you huh?" _Heath asked.

"_Yeah it does feel good to be out of Nexus but bad thing is I am on their wanted list they want to kill me or hurt me whatever pleases the high Prince also known as Wade Barrett but you know the others are being pulled on a strange like puppets no offense." _Justin said.

"_I really wouldn't call it being a puppet master if that's what you are referring."_

Justin grit his teeth he know who this voice belongs to he is not even going to turn around and look at this person. Heath looked over and saw that Wade was walking over to them he shoulder bump Justin as he got to Heath he stopped as he turned around and looked at Justin with a smirk spread across his face Justin just hates it when Wade does that means he is up to something and he just don't like it. He then looked at Heath as he patted him on the shoulder.

"_Now Heath what are you doing talking with the enemy you know the rules of talking with the enemy you don't want to end up like last time now do you?" _Wade said in a almost threatening voice.

"_N...no I don't want that to happen." _Heath said.

"_Good now will you leave so I can talk with Justin alone the others are waiting for you in Nexus locker room." _Wade said.

Heath nodded as he walked off Justin didn't like the way Wade talked to Heath having to use a threatening tone just to get his way it just pisses him off knowing that his good friend is stuck with Nexus and probably has no choice but to stay with them or else something bad will happen. Once he saw Heath disappeared through the corner his expression changed as he looked at Justin.

"_It doesn't feel too good to have no friends huh?" _Wade said.

"_Heath is still my friend and I will get him out of Nexus I know he is miserable when he is around you guys. I am surprised he didn't leave you guys right then and there after you brutally assaulted him. Is this how you get your kicks by other people's misery?" _Justin asked in a disgusted tone.

"_I guess you could say that after all I am enjoying your misery the most and not to mention the miser of The Hart Dynasty. I must say it's really fun to play some sort of mind games on people I should have thought about this a long time ago." _Wade said as he laughed.

Justin balled up his fist he is just waiting for the right time to just clock Wade right in the face he deserves to be hit in the face simply because he is nothing more than a psychopath who needs to be stopped before someone else gets hurt at the hands of Wade. He looked down at Justin's hands and he saw it's in a tight ball he stopped laughing as he looked at him in a no remorse type of way he really don't care who he hurts this is all just for his personal gain.

"_You really want to hit me don't you Justin?" _Wade asked.

"_Oh you know I do." _Justin said.

"_I wouldn't do that if I was you." _Wade said with a smirk.

"_And why not?" _Justin asked.

"_Well I talked with Vince McMahon about this brilliant twist to the storyline with The Hart Dynasty and here it is. I propose to Vince about doing some mind games on Samantha you know attack her or even kidnap her for the storyline sake. Vince agreed to it but here's the twist since I told him that you are apart of Nexus storyline wise I said that you will be the one to do these things to Samantha." _Wade said as he laughed like a mad scientist would.

Justin felt his heart drop to his stomach when he heard that Wade actually went to Vince about this and he agrees to it. Justin don't want to do anything to hurt Samantha and it look like he has no choice because Wade said so. Justin just shake his head he don't understand why Wade is doing this or why he is even going to allow this to happen oh wait the reason why is because Wade really doesn't care. Justin looked at Wade as he calmed down just a little bit so he won't make a scene out of this.

"_That didn't answer my question why I shouldn't hit you." _Justin said in a calm tone.

"_The reason why you shouldn't hit me is because I will make things very difficult for you Justin. Sure you may not be in Nexus technically but I need you for this special reason. And if you do some type of damage to me I'll make sure that something bad happens to Samantha and it'll be on your hands not mine." _Wade said with a smile on his face.

Justin grunted he know now that he is in a tight situation here he can't do anything to Wade now or else he'll do something to Samantha and last thing Justin want is for Samantha to get hurt all because of this stupid grudge Wade has against The Hart Dynasty. He unclenched his fists as he looked at Wade in a evil way. Wade still has that smile upon his face he know he got this one in the bag and that this war that started he is winning so far.

"_First you kicked me out of Nexus and now you are saying I'm still in it for storyline purpose and you want to use me as a pawn to your stupid little mind games?" _Justin asked.

"_In a way yeah you're just a pawn in this game besides with you doing this to Samantha it'll give DH and Natayla every reason to kill you and in a way that'll make me happy because you would be out of the equation." _Wade said.

"_You're a sick person I can't believe you would actually do this to people. And I'm sure you probably have something to do with the disappearance of Tyson Kidd am I right?" _Justin asked with annoyance in his tone.

"_Of course I have something to do with it who else would kidnap him? But the thing is I don't keep a look out for him that'll be Skip and Michael's job to watch over Tyson at a secret place we are keeping him at. And if you so much peep a word about this to anyone not only will Samantha suffer but you will too." _Wade said.

Wade patted Justin on the shoulder as he walked off Justin turned around to look at Wade leaving. Justin knows now that it's only a matter of time before something bad happens to Samantha. He needs to warn her before it's too late.

* * *

Samantha is sitting on the bench outside of the arena she needed some time to get some fresh air and just clear her mind. She can't believe that she told someone else that she is dating Justin and that person happens to be friends with Natayla. She know that she is going to get an earful if Tamina were to tell Natayla about but hopefully she is not going to do that. Samantha lightly tap her foot she always tap her foot when she is nervous she really didn't think that this will be complicated no one told her that this was apart of the job description she sighed wishing that all of this would just go away. She heard footsteps coming her way she tense up a little fearing it could be someone she don't want to talk to mainly Natayla or DH the footsteps got closer and closer then she felt someone sitting beside her. She takes a deep breath as she turned around and she saw it was Justin she just smiled.

"_Well hey there didn't expect you to come out here." _Samantha said as she is happy to see him.

Justin didn't say anything which that concerns Samantha she quirked an eyebrow she don't understand this usually Justin would be happy and wanting to talk but right now he is not much in a talking mood or is smiling which that made her worry. She grabbed his hand as she looked at him with concern look on her face.

"_Justin what's the matter you don't seem yourself today?" _Samantha asked with some concern in her tone.

Justin turned his head to look at Samantha he looked at her he can tell that she is worried right now. He looked side to side making sure he isn't being watched cause who knows what else Wade has up his sleeves. Once he saw that the coast is clear he then looked at Samantha.

"_Samantha I got to tell you something and it's really important." _Justin said in a serious tone.

"_Ok what is so important?" _Samantha said with confusion in her tone.

"_I talked with Wade just a minute ago he told me that he proposed an idea to Vince that would further the storyline between Nexus and The Hart Dynasty. And the storyline is that you are going to be involved but you are going to be the victim of an attack at the hands of them." _Justin said.

"_That's nothing to be worried about it's all in a storyline form sure I hate Wade and everything about Nexus but if this is to help out with the storyline I..."_

"_That's not all this isn't a storyline this is giving Wade a reason to beat you down but he is not going to do it neither is the member of Nexus going to do it."_

"_Then who?"_

Justin sighed he really don't want to tell Samantha the whole story but she got to know especially the one about Tyson's whereabouts or should I say who kidnap him. He ran his hand through his hair knowing this is going to be a hard pill to swallow but he got to do this for the safety of Samantha and not to mention to keep her away from Wade's plan of destruction which he knows he will pay for it for even telling this to her but she has to know. He looked down at the ground for a bit then he looked back up at Samantha.

"_It's going to be me." _Justin said as he sighed.

"_But I thought Wade kicked you out of Nexus?" _Samantha asked.

"_He did but he said he need me for this special reason he knows that I care for you so much and that is why he is doing this to us. He know that it'll tear us apart and not to mention it'll make The Hart Dynasty wanting to kill me even more." _Justin said as he sighed.

"_And what did Vince say about the storyline?" _Samantha asked.

"_He like the idea so he is letting it happen." _Justin said.

Samantha is getting really mad about this she hates it when Wade does this it's as if he is doing this to pissed her off. She takes deep breath she don't want to lose her cool just yet but she is getting to that point. Samantha let go of Justin's hand so she won't squeeze too hard from being so mad she want to scream but she can't she got to be calm about it.

"_Wade is a psychopath he is just enjoying this he gets off doing this stuff to people I am just sick and tired of this. He is getting back at us all because you actually grew a fucking spine and decide to not take anything from Wade and that is what pissing him off." _Samantha said in a frustrating voice.

"_That's not all Wade has said there is more." _Justin said.

"_Don't just sit there and not say anything tell me more this would be great we will stop Wade at his own game if you tell me everything he has told you." _Samantha said.

"_He also told me that he has something to do with Tyson being kidnapped but he isn't the one who is watching over him that'll be Skip and Michael's job. So I am assuming that Skip or Michael is the one who is torturing Tyson." _Justin said.

Samantha got up from the bench she is pacing back and forth she has her hands on her hip as she shake her head back and forth she really can't believe this. This is all unreal for her she is getting close of finding out where Tyson is and then maybe they will save him before the damage is done but what the kidnapper want is an exchange for Tyson and that's when a smile spread across her face.

"_Wait I know exactly where he has Tyson the kidnapper said it on the tape to meet this person at the warehouse. They want someone to exchange themselves for Tyson and I am going to take that risk and give myself up to them." _Samantha said.

"_That's crazy we know for sure it's them all we got to do is go to the Police about it Wade basically confess of not only beating up Heath but also kidnapping if we go to the Police right now and tell them this then Wade and the gang will go to jail for sure." _Justin said as he looked at Samantha pacing back and forth.

"_No I think Wade wants us to go to the Police besides we are not having law enforcements involved in this. I want this to end and I am going to end it by turning myself in I am willing to sacrifice myself in order to save Tyson." _Samantha said.

Justin doesn't like this not at all he has a strange feeling that won't work he know Wade long enough to know he won't give up that easily even something as that. This just doesn't make sense at all then suddenly it dawned on him about what Wade was telling him earlier in the hallway and how 'suddenly' it had became for this storyline to come out of nowhere. Justin snapped his finger which caused Samantha to stop as she turned around to look at Justin.

"_What did you thought of something?" _Samantha asked.

"_Yes this all make sense to me Wade wants me to be the scapegoat take the downfall for your demise so everyone can focus on you while he and the rest of Nexus leaves with him to do something to Tyson. In other words I think Wade is doing all of this for mind games there's probably no deadline for when Tyson is released whoever goes over to the warehouse and turn themselves in for an exchange of Tyson's release it's a trap I know for sure it's a trap." _Justin said.

"_If it's a trap like you are claiming it is then why in the hell would they send us the video tape?" _Samantha asked.

"_I don't know guess to prove a point or maybe whoever filmed it enjoys torturing him and just showing it to you guys as a way of saying I got you. I don't know I am just making assumptions here I just don't want you to do something stupid and then next thing you know you wind up dead." _Justin said.

Samantha sighed she just don't know what is what anymore she don't know what she is doing. She doesn't even know how things are going to turn out in the end after it's all said and done all of this is making her very frustrated and she hates it when she is frustrated.

"_Look Justin I am going to do this I am not going to sit around and be a sitting duck. We need to do something about it or else Wade is going to walk all over us we need to beat him at his own game." _Samantha said.

"_And giving yourself up won't beat him at his own game it'll mean he won. We need to think this over and try to make some sense into this cause right now all the pieces of this puzzles doesn't seem to fit so please we need to take this one step at a time." _Justin said.

"_Fine but we need to figure this out before it's too late" _Samantha said.

Samantha then walks off she has allot on her mind and last thing she needs is to look over her shoulder making sure she won't get jumped. Justin still sat on the bench just thinking about what was just said he sighed knowing that this is going to be a hard one to figure out or if any of this make any sense he hope that it does make sense before it's too late.


	10. Chapter 10

Samantha is laying on the bed she is thinking about allot of things how Wade and his gangs are using Justin just so they won't get their hands dirty. She has allot on her mind she don't want to be apart of some stupid pawn game that Wade is playing she got to find a way to stop this before it gets worse she was in her own little world when she heard the door open it brought her back to reality as she rose up to see that it's Natayla and DH coming in and they both don't look too happy. Samantha gulped as she twiddled her thumbs a little she stopped doing that as she looked at them as DH closed the door behind them they walked up to Samantha and stopped. Natayla has her hand on her hip as she shake her head back and forth she can't believe this.

"_Samantha Alexandria Hart what did we tell you about being friends with Nexus?" _Natayla said in a angry tone.

"_That I shouldn't be friends with them they are nothing but trouble. Oh I see where this is going this has to do with the fact that I am going out with Justin Gabriel isn't it?" _Samantha said as she rolled her eyes.

"_Yes Tamina told us about it how long has this been going on?" _Natayla asked.

"_For weeks now. Justin is not like them I can assure you he got kicked out of Nexus because he was defending for me he cares about me and I care about him we are in love. He made a sacrifice all in the name of love." _Samantha said.

She hope that convince Natayla she bit her bottom lip as she looked at her it was quiet too quiet which that made Samantha feel really nervous. DH looked at Natayla then he looked at Samantha he is pretty upset about this he for one is not convinced about this not one bit the silence is going to drive him insane so he begin to speak.

"_How you know it's not a trick? You know how them Nexus are they love to trick people and then when you're back is turned they attack you like a pack of wolves." _DH said.

Samantha turned her attention to DH she can't believe that he would think Justin would do that then again he really hasn't seen the true side of Justin she has and she know he would never do anything to hurt her he even promise that to her. This is going to be hard to convince DH more than anyone else.

"_If they were to attack me don't you think they would have done it by now?" _Samantha asked.

"_She's right you know how Nexus are they don't wait for an attack if they see this as a threat they'll go for it." _Natayla said.

"_If he is not in Nexus then why isn't he here? It's pretty suspicious don't you think?" _DH asked.

"_The reason he isn't with me right now is because I told him you was looking for Nexus if they had anything to do with Tyson's kidnapping. It's playing it safe cause I know the minute you see him you are going to hurt him." _Samantha said.

DH sighed as he ran his hand through his hair he does get a bit of a hot head at times and doesn't think before he speak. He looked at Samantha then he looked at Natayla then he looked at Samantha once again he sighed once again.

"_Ok...ok I'll believe you and I promise I won't hurt him if I see him. But do answer this for me does he know who took Tyson?" _DH asked.

"_Yes he said that Wade told him that he took Tyson but Michael and Skip watches over Tyson. But that's not all." _Samantha said.

"_Come on tell us more." _Natayla asked eagerly.

"_Justin also informed me that Wade talked to Vince McMahon about a attack storyline where I am going to be the victim of their assault and the thing is they aren't going to do it they are going to have Justin do it so he can take the blame for it and when you guys know he did it you would want to rip him apart." _Samantha said as she sighed.

Natayla and DH can't believe what they just heard now they know that Samantha wasn't lying about Justin not being in Nexus since Wade is using him as bait and he would be the scapegoat of this whole thing. DH just shake his head back and forth he can't believe someone would do such a thing he looked down at the ground just shaking his head then he looked at Samantha.

"_And Vince said no right?" _DH asked.

"_Vince like the idea and told them to go along with it what he doesn't know is that Nexus isn't going to go by the script they are going to hurt me I am their main target all because I took Justin away from them." _Samantha said.

"_Where's Justin at now?" _DH asked.

"_He could be anywhere right now last I saw him was at the arena other than that I don't know." _Samantha said.

* * *

Justin pushed the door open as he went in the Hotel all he want to do is just go to his room and just sleep he had a busy day and all he just want to do is nothing for the next twenty-four hours. He let out a tiring yawn as he walked over to the elevator he can't get the thoughts out of his head of what Wade told him about how he is going to be the one to attack Samantha he didn't like the idea at all and he needs to find a way to get out of it before it's too late. He looked at the watch on his wrist and saw it was a quarter after ten he rubbed his face he stopped by the elevator.

"_Hey Justin!"_

He heard his name shouted as he turned around he is met by a fist to the face which made him stumbled. He look to see who it was that punched him and saw it was Heath he was surprised at this he grabbed his jaw as he rubbed it he put his hand down as he looked at him in a disappointing way.

"_What the hell is your problem?" _Justin asked in a angry tone.

"_This is all your fault you know that Justin you was the one who put me in the hospital. And you are making this a more pain in the ass for us then anything and for what that little bitch who probably never gave a damn about you." _Heath said.

"_My fault? How in the hell is this my fault I didn't do anything wrong." _Justin said.

"_Bullshit you did something wrong you ask me to keep this a secret and what I got for it? An ass kicking from Michael, Skip and David and nothing bad happened to you and I think it's time that you should learn a lesson. I am sick and tired of this Justin you always do this to me you always put me in harms way when it comes to not telling Wade anything I have been risking my well being for you and I just think it's time you get a taste of your own medicine." _Heath said.

Justin just shake his head back and forth he don't understand where this is all coming from he was fine and dandy when he was talking to him in the hallway now he is acting like someone pissed in his cereal this morning. Justin looked down at the ground then it dawned on him Wade must've said something to Heath for him to act like this he then looked up at Heath.

"_Wade put you up to this didn't he?" _Justin asked in a annoying tone.

"_What's it to you?" _Heath asked.

"_Don't you see it Heath? Wade is playing you like a puppet on a string he want you to do these things he want you to get back at me cause he thrives off of violence. If something were to happen to me he would be happy why do you think he is still keeping me in Nexus?" _Justin asked.

"_Whoa...whoa...whoa wait a minute you in Nexus? I thought you told me he kicked you out of it now I am confused." _Heath said.

Justin sighed once again he ran his hand through his hair how is he going to explain to someone who basically want to kick his ass? Guess it doesn't hurt to explain his side of the story or just explaining this story in general so Heath won't be left out in the dark.

"_It's complicated." _Justin said.

"_I got all night." _Heath said.

"_Right after you left Wade had a little chat with me telling me about what is going down he didn't tell Vince that I was out of Nexus so in a way I was still in Nexus according to the writers and everyone who doesn't know the story. So Wade told Vince about this little plan for Nexus to attack Samantha and well he told me I will be doing it considering I am still in Nexus and Vince agree to it. The thing is I don't want to do any harm to her she has been really nice to me and this will feel like a slap in the face to her." _Justin said as he sighed.

"_Good I hope you do that. That little bitch deserves what's coming to her she is the one who put a wedge in our friendship she is the one who started this. All things was going fine and dandy until she came into your life. Don't you see she is toxic to this group you was a reliable man for Nexus and now all that is ruined because of her." _Heath said.

Justin felt anger boiling up in him he can't believe he would say such a thing like that maybe Wade did had Heath brainwashed and he didn't like it not one bit. He has no friends now and the only person he could rely on is Samantha. He balled his fist up and without warning he just punch Heath square in the face as hard as he could he turn his head from the impact he then turned his head to look at Justin as he smirked.

"_I must say you got quiet a punch there too bad that you won't be useful once this is over. Hell you don't even know if you'll make it through this after all you are on Nexus hit list of who to take out." _Heath said.

"_I don't know what kind of garbage Wade put in your head I for one am not going down without a fight and Wade knows it and it's pissing him off knowing the fact that I am standing my ground and actually grew a back bone telling him off. Which I think that you and the others are too damn afraid of he isn't the big bad wolf as he is portraying himself to be he made one mistake of saying he and the others have something to do with Tyson's kidnapping. Not such a good leader now is he?" _Justin said as he smirked.

"_You think it's that easy? He may have told you that but he didn't give out the location gee you need to use that brain of yours sometimes Justin then again you wasn't that much of a smart one within the group anyways." _Heath said.

Justin put his hand on his face he rubbed it he is too tired for this all he wanted was to go to his Hotel room and just sleep but no that is too much to ask for. Justin put his hand down as he looked at Heath who is just smiling as if he won something then Justin started to smile a little.

"_Do you honestly think that Wade cares about any of you? He never get his hands dirty he always send you, Michael, Skip and David out to do his dirty work because when things get's hairy and the police are involved you four would take the down fall not him he will sell you guys out in a heart beat." _Justin said.

"_That's not true he would never do such a thing to us you are just saying these things so we can turn on him well we are not going to turn on him. I am going to do what he tells me to do and you are not going to stop me there is no way he will rat us out like that." _Heath said.

"_Don't say I warned you I was lucky enough to get away from him before it's too late and really it's not too late right now to just stop and think about this for a minute what difference would it made if you all managed to get rid of The Harts? Wade would get bored and targeted someone else the cycle will go on and on and on and on don't you see Wade wants this group to stay number one top of the food chain a big dog in the company and he will do whatever it takes to take out the threats." _Justin said as he is trying for once to convince who he still considers to be a friend before he does something stupid that he'll regret.

Heath takes in on what Justin is trying to tell him he thinks about it for a while he does see that Wade is always the dominate one within Nexus that's why he is the leader and the way he just seek Michael, Skip and David after him when he told a lie was to intimidate him. Then he thinks back when he was at the Hospital and talking to Wade basically agreeing on eliminating Justin from existence a slight guilt formed in Heath he feels really bad for even letting his rage get the best of him and agreeing on something like that.

"_You know now that you mentioned it I do noticed how Wade always act like the one who intimidates people but really he isn't that much intimidating if he sending out his men to do his work he is basically a coward see if we didn't have Michael and Skip in the group Wade wouldn't have anyone with muscles or strength to take anyone out." _Heath said.

"_Now I wouldn't go to that extreme Wade still is a dangerous man he used to be a Bareknuckle Brawler before he decided to become a wrestler. So he knows how to cause some damage now I am not defending for him I am just saying we can't look at it like that we still got to keep an eye out on him he could strike without warning." _Justin said.

Justin looked over at Heath's shoulder he saw someone coming in the Hotel once he got a better look at this person he noticed it's Skip Sheffield he has that 'shit' look on his face he know that he is screwed if Skip finds him or finds out that he is trying to form a plan against Wade by slowly but surely having the people Wade brainwashed to turn on him. Skip looked and saw Heath and Justin are there he just smirked as he walked over to them he stopped beside Heath he looked at him then at Justin.

"_What are you two doing here? Shouldn't you two be at the hideout Wade has set up for us?" _Skip said.

"_Hideout since when did Wade get a hideout?" _Heath asked.

"_He thinks that being here would be bad if the plan didn't work out so he got us a place on the outskirt of the place. And also that's where we meet too since we don't want everyone to know our plan. Wade was asking about the both of you." _Skip said.

"_Sure he was talking about us especially me since I am considered the black sheep of the group. It's more of the line of he is talking bad about us behind our backs and trying to make himself look good." _Justin said.

Heath looked at Justin in a 'shhh' way as he looked at Skip who is glaring at Justin in a hateful way the look that seems intimidating and well it should be since Skip is bigger than Justin and well he has muscles and could easily pound Justin to the ground. Justin is showing no fear what-so-ever he shouldn't be afraid of Wade's puppet and that's what he sees it as.

"_You better watch your mouth boy I could easily turn you into pixie dust and Wade would allow it. So if I was you Justin I would choose my word wisely." _Skip said in a threatening tone.

"_Oooh I am so scared that you will beat me up oh what shall I ever do?" _Justin said in a sarcastic tone.

Skip grabbed Justin by the collar of his shirt as he slammed his back to the wall he looked at him straight in the eyes. Justin looks at him he is a little bit afraid of what Skip might do to him but he is trying his best not to show it he is going to show that he is not afraid of some threat.

"_You should be scared cause I can do so much damage to you and you will wish that you never messed with me. So do as you are told for once or suffer a major consequence." _Skip said.

"_Has anyone ever told you that you need some tic-tac your breath is reeking." _Justin said.

Skip punched Justin really hard in the face Heath looked on giving a 'ouch' look he wanted to protest but he know how Skip can be he has felt his wrath before and don't want to relive it again so he just stay where he is and watch Justin basically getting beaten up. Justin looked as blood start to trickle down his lip.

"_Seesh that's all? You hit like a nine year old school girl." _Justin said as he is just testing Skip's patience.

Skip threw Justin down to the ground as he start to kick him in the stomach as hard as he could which caused Justin to cough and wince in pain. Skip then kneel down as he start to pound on Justin while Heath on the other hand is looking on nervously he looked over at the desk then he looked at Skip who is basically beating the crap out of Justin. Heath know this is a big risk but he don't want to see Justin get the same treatment he did. He walked over to the desk he stopped as he looked at the woman at the desk.

"_You need to call the cops my friend right over there is getting beaten up" _Heath said.

The woman looked over and saw what was going on and she dialed nine-one-one she tells the operator that there is a dispute right now and should come right now. She hanged up the phone as she looked at Heath.

"_They'll be here any minute" _The woman said.

Heath nodded as he walked back to where Skip is at he stopped as he looked on minutes later the Hotel lobby is sworn with Police officers they got to where Skip is at they stopped as they pulled out their guns and aim it at Skip's head.

"_FREEZE!" _One of the officers shouted.

Skip stopped what he was doing when he heard the Officers voice he has a pissed off look on his face someone must've ratted on him he can't move or else they might shoot him and he can't risk of getting hurt.

"_Put your hands over your head" _The officer said.

Skip put his hands over his head as the officer walked over to Skip grabbed him by the wrist and put handcuffs on him. The officer turned Skip around and Skip looked at Heath now he know who told he gave a death glare to Heath the type of look that could kill someone.

"_You little snake in the grass you sold me out this isn't the last time you hear from me." _Skip said in a threatening way.

The officer took Skip away as the other officers follow by. Heath looked on as the officers pushed the door open and left the Hotel he then turned his attention to Justin who is just laying there holding on to his side his face slightly bloodied up he kneel as he looked at him.

"_Are you ok?" _Heath asked in a concern way.

"_Yeah I am fine will be sore in the morning I know for sure." _Justin said as he try to laugh but his ribs hurt so badly that he couldn't laugh.

"_You're lucky that I told the desk worker to call the cops otherwise you would have been a goner." _Heath said.

"_But at least we got one member of Nexus away and that one was the muscle of the group little by little they will be dropping like flies." _Justin said.

"_Well let's take you to the Hospital who know what kind of damage Skip did to you. And don't give me that I am fine bullshit I know you are not fine no one is fine after getting their ass kick by Skip Sheffield." _Heath said as he is concerned for his friend well being.

Justin isn't going to argue he let Heath helped him up as they slowly walked to the door Justin winced at every step he takes. Heath knows now that he is a dead man if Skip decides to call Wade and tell him about what just happened. Justin looked at Heath he smiled a little.

"_I'm glad you did what you did. I thought you would let Skip beat me to a bloody pulp." _Justin said.

"_I guess you could say that I am turning a new leaf especially with what you have been saying and what I saw. But we have to be very careful who knows what else Wade got in his sleeves." _Heath said.

Justin nodded their head they walked over to the door Heath pushed the door open and they went out. Heath know that this is going to be a long journey and he also know that this has just turn from bad to ugly. He know that now he is a wanted man.

**AN: **Yeah I know I haven't done a Author's note which it's my fault. But yeah here it is and what you think will happen next? Review is appreciated.


	11. Chapter 11

Tyson woke up as he raise up he looked around to see that he is back in the room that he was previously in he got up slowly he put his hand on his head as he felt the throbbing from his head he don't remember what happen last thing he remember was saying something about the window being nailed then all of a sudden someone put a cloth over his mouth and then it was lights outs. He walked but was stopped when he noticed he couldn't go further he looked down and saw his right feet is chained to the floor. He sighed as he rolled his eyes knowing that whoever caught him must be pretty clever and decide to chain him to the floor so he won't escape again.

"_Great just what I need to be in a Saw like situation what's next I'm going to be put through some kind of test?" _Tyson asked to himself.

He sat down on the ground that's the only thing he could do since he is chained to the floor and can't move within one inch mark or so. He heard the door open he looked over to see coming in the room is none other than Wade Barrett and that didn't come to no surprise for Tyson after all he did see Skip revealed himself as the masked person she know for sure Nexus has everything to do with this. Wade walked over to Tyson he stopped as he looked down at Tyson he just smirked liking the position that Tyson is in right now.

"_So trying to escape huh? Now did you really think that it was going to be that easy trying to get away from us? Honestly I don't think so what you did was a stupid attempt that could have gotten you killed but Michael was being nice and decide not to do that so you better be thankful that he didn't decide to kill you on the spot." _Wade said.

"_I'm not thankful to you guys what are you accomplishing keeping me held up here? You are not accomplishing anything all this proves is that you are nothing more than a crazed person who just want to torture people is that it or is there something more?" _Tyson asked in a serious tone.

"_Actually there is more to it then you think see I know you are not related to The Harts by any means but you was an associate of Bret Hart which means you are the target but you already knew that from the sneak attacks we did to you and DH in the past. All we need is for one of them hell all three of them to show up and we will wipe you all out." _Wade said.

Wade kneel down so he can be at the same eye level as Tyson. Tyson had enough of listening to what Wade has to say he spit in Wade's face Wade just smiled as he laughed a little and then without warning he punched Tyson in the face as hard as he could which caused him to fall to the ground holding on to his face Wade got up as he dusted himself off he circled around Tyson.

"_I think you are forgetting we decide your fate here and you pulling something like that will most likely get yourself hurt really bad. If you think for one bloody second that you think you got this all figured out well guess again we make the rules around here not you." _Wade said.

Tyson got up as he looked at Wade who is circling him blood is trickling from Tyson's mouth. Wade stopped as he walked over to the wall close to the door he grabbed something from the corner he then walked back to where Tyson is at. Tyson looked at what's in Wade's hand and saw it was a steel pipe he just shake his head back and forth.

"_I think I know why you are doing this." _Tyson said.

"_Oh? Enlighten me then." _Wade said.

"_You are doing this to me because you know I have you guys figured out when I saw Skip coming from the bathroom and it dawn on me that you guys want to wipe us out. And with me trying to make my escape some how and some way Michael find out I was gone and decide to come after me and now you want to hurt me so I won't do that again or maybe you are slowly killing me so the truth won't come out am I at least close to the truth or am I lying come on tell me one way or another?" _Tyson said in a serious tone.

"_You are right on a certain level how Michael found out you was gone well here's the thing we watch from all different direction you never know where we are. This place isn't as big as you think it is especially where we keep you at so we hear things that goes bumping in the night. Now tell me what would Natayla think if she saw you in a very bad condition?" _Wade asked as that sinister smirk spread across his face.

Tyson looked at Wade he didn't like what he is saying and he don't like being chained up like some kind of animal but that's what he is to Nexus he is nothing more than a animal who they can abuse whenever they like. Tyson looked down at the ground he can't do much of anything so he just have to sit there and be helpless he looked up at Wade who is waiting.

"_Upset and pissed off at you and Nexus I wouldn't doubt right now they are looking for me. After all you have set a deadline and well it's almost three days you going to go by it or was you just lying?" _Tyson asked.

"_I lied there is no deadline I was telling Skip to say those things see if there would be any reaction and from what I was told there was a reaction. Got to love the fact of playing mind games with someone." _Wade said.

Tyson just laughed which that made Wade look at him weird out of nowhere Tyson is laughing even when he is in danger of getting some type of damage done to him. Wade then looked pissed off he don't see what is funny about this whole situation he tighten his grip on the pipe he want to bash Tyson in the head with it but he got to keep his temper in.

"_What is so bloody funny?" _Wade asked keeping his temper in check.

Tyson stopped laughing as he looked at Wade he can tell that him laughing is really getting under Wade's skin. Tyson stopped laughing still has a smile spread across his face as if he got something planned or at least he want to make Wade think that way throw him off his game so to speak.

"_You think you got this all planned out don't you? Thinking that you and Nexus would get away with this that no one will be able to find me. I see how this is going and like every other good plans that people like you always think it would work never does work that's why in movies and in stories bad guys never win." _Tyson said.

"_Oh I know I will get away with it you see I have this little plan in case you haven't noticed we are one short from Nexus and that is because I kicked Justin out. But here's the fun part once I am done beating the hell out of you I am going to dump your body somewhere and then call the cops and put the blame on Justin." _Wade said.

"_Wait you are going to frame him? Why would you do something like that?" _Tyson said with confusion in his tone.

"_Because I'm an asshole that's why and besides Justin needs to know that the balls are not in his court it is on ours and we make the rules here. We can make him or we can break him and he decide to go for option two so we have to teach him a lesson and what better way then this." _Wade said.

Tyson really don't fully understand this whole thing he think this all doesn't make any sense that this could be one of his trick to make him think something and before you know it something bad will happen. So he is very skeptical about this he shouldn't really take something that Wade seriously cause who know what kind of trick he has up his sleeves.

"_You know I think you are full of shit I think you are saying these things so I would think that one of your men is the good guy. I am not that stupid I maybe was close to believing but then I realized you guys are nothing more than liars and I wouldn't believe either one of you if my life depends on it." _Tyson said.

Wade was about to say something but the sound of the door opening prevented him from doing that he looked over to see that it was David coming in the room he closed the door behind him he walked over to Wade he stopped he looked at Wade knowing he is not in the best mood then he looked at Tyson who still has a smile on his face which that made David feel a little weird out then he looked at Wade.

"_Did I interrupt anything?" _David asked

"_No not really so what brings you here?" _Wade asked.

"_I just got off the phone with Skip he told me that he is in jail." _David said.

"_In jail what the hell is he doing in jail?" _Wade asked with some annoyance in his tone.

"_He said that Heath sold him out basically ratted on him when he was beating the hell out of Justin he told the person at the desk to call the cops. So I guess Heath showed his true color when it come to being loyal to someone he rather be with someone who is an outcast to us than to be with a group who basically made him." _David said.

Wade gritted his teeth he should have known not to trust Heath he had a tight grip on the steel pipe he had plans on doing something to Tyson but that has to be put on the side for now right now he just want to get Skip out of jail and get back at Heath for double crossing them like that he hates people like that.

"_Well I guess we have to do something to Heath but first we need to find a way to get Skip out of jail I know he is dying to get his hand on Heath for doing this to him. And I will allow it I thought I would give him a chance to redeem himself when I talked to him in the Hospital the other day he said he would take Justin out now I see that he got us fooled." _Wade said.

"_What are we going to do about Tyson?" _David asked.

Wade looked at Tyson who pretty much is not doing anything except for listening on to what they have to say. Wade then looked at David who was looking at Tyson before turning his attention back to Wade.

"_We're taking him with us I am not going to risk of him getting out again we need to keep a close eye on him. Besides he might be a helper if things go wrong he'll be the one to fix it guess you could say he would be our Guinea Pig." _Wade said.

David smirked he like that idea but Tyson on the other hand he don't like that but the more he think about it he know he will be out of this hell hole and if they are taking him somewhere he can make his escape plan this could be a good idea that he has heard of. He know for sure that if he gets away from them he would warn Natayla, Samantha and DH about this plan that Wade has set for them.

"_So you want me to tell Michael about the plan?" _David asked.

"_Yes I think it's really necessary and while you at it can you get the key that goes to this chain after all we need to get going as soon as possible no time can be wasted right now." _Wade said in a serious tone.

David nod his head as he walked over to the door he grabbed the door knob he turned the door knob he opened the door as he went out of the room. Wade looked at Tyson knowing he isn't going anywhere so he decides to go out of the room too while Tyson just sit there with a smile on his face he know that sooner or later he will be free and Wade's plan will soon be foiled now all he got to do is wait patiently.

**AN: **Yeah I know I haven't updated lately I sort of had a writers block and I was busy with other things but here you have it. Reviews will be nice.


	12. Chapter 12

Justin is at the vending area in the arena his face is still bruised and cuts are still noticeable he was very lucky that Heath did what he did other wise Justin would have been a goner. Justin reached in his pants pocket he winced a little as he is still sore from his encounter he took out his wallet as he open it he took out a dollar bill he closed his wallet as he put it back in his pants pocket. He smooth out the dollar bill as he put it in the machine he then pushed the button of a bottle of water as it went down he slowly bend down and grabbed the bottle of water he rose up as he sighed knowing that this is going to be a pain in the ass since he is hurt. He unscrewed the cap as he took a drink from the water bottle he then screw the cap back in looked around seeing some of the staff passing by even fellow superstars and divas who isn't looking at Justin. One thing he find odd though is the fact he hasn't seen Wade nor anyone from Nexus at all and well he really don't care he is happy actually that means he didn't have to put up with their crap but one thing that he can't get out of his head is what they could be doing to Tyson right now? He feels really bad for Samantha and everyone else that is close to Tyson having to go through the ordeal.

"_There you are I was looking all over for you"_

The sound of Samantha's voice snapped Justin back into reality as he looked over to see Samantha follow by DH and Natayla his heart is starting to beat really fast this would be the first time he would actually see DH and Natayla without having to attack them like he would if he was in Nexus. He can't help but to feel paranoid now wondering what is the deal here? Then it dawned on him DH and Natayla knew about the relationship now they are going to confront him and tell him to stay away from Samantha. They stopped right in front of him Samantha looked and saw Justin's face bruised up with cuts all over them she is surprised by this.

"_Oh my god who did this to you?" _Samantha asked in a concern voice.

"_Skip Sheffield assaulted me in the Hotel lobby the other night if it wasn't for Heath Slater telling the lady at the front desk that I was being attacked I wouldn't be here. So why is DH and Natayla here?" _Justin asked as he looked at DH and Natayla.

"_We know about your relationship with Samantha. Tamina told us about it and yes we was disappointed in Samantha for even sleeping with the enemy but she convinced us that you are one of us and well we are here to ask you are you one of us or are you still with those asshole who has Tyson?" _DH asked with hostility in his voice.

Justin can feel the tension in the air especially since DH still think there is something going on and that Justin has something to do with Tyson being kidnapped. Deep down in DH's mind he thinks that Justin is not the good guy that he is doing this as a cover up so that no one would suspect him. Justin sighed as he looked down at the ground he doesn't like it when someone like DH think he is still apart of a group that he basically hated and was glad to be out of. He raised his head up as he looked at DH in the eyes he is waiting for an answer.

"_I'm with you guys if I wasn't I wouldn't be here I would have been wherever Wade is at now. And also I wouldn't have gotten my ass kicked by Skip if I was with them I know this may seem a little odd that someone who was once with a enemy team is trying to be nice but you see I am really a nice person you can even ask Samantha. I will help you guys on getting Tyson back safe and sound he is probably not that far since Wade does have a secret hideout on the outskirt of town." _Justin said.

DH crossed his arms over his chest looking at Justin a part of him want to believe him but then there is that side of him that doesn't want to believe him. All he want is Tyson back safe and sound he hate this games that Wade and Nexus is playing and he also hate the fact he is running around like a chicken with it's head cut off there hasn't been any lead or trace as to where Tyson is at right now the mystery person hasn't even sent in a video or anything to let them know that the deadline is up since it has been three days since the video was given to them. Something just doesn't seem right and they are going to get to the bottom of this one way or another DH was about to say something but he turned his head and just rolled his eyes when he saw Wade Barrett coming their way Justin looked and saw that too as he sighed as well. Wade walked over to where the groups are at he stopped as he looked at them and just smiled in a way that make you want to punch him in the face.

"_Isn't this lovely just the people I wanted to see. I hope you guys are ready because something big is about to happen tonight that will make everyone talk about it for months hell even years to come." _Wade said as a sinister grin spread across his face.

"_You sure about that? I mean after all you don't have Skip with you what makes you think Nexus will survive without the muscle of the group? Face it Wade the group is falling apart because of your psychotic ways and nature you bully people into staying look what you did to Heath you had your men basically beating the hell out of him because of a secret. How do you know this plan will even be in full effect?" _Justin said as if he is sure.

"_Oh I made a slight change in the plan Samantha isn't going to be the one falling victim to us as I originally planned someone else is going to be the victim so I suggest that all of you watch what is going to happen in a hour or so I'm sure this will be the most talked about." _Wade said still has that sinister grin spreading across his face.

Wade walked away he laughed in a sinister way that would only make some people shiver and that's exactly how they feel after hearing that. They think of what could it be that Wade has in mind? Who knows but whatever it is he know for sure it was going to work. Justin now feels bad more than ever he need to find a way to stop this but he don't want to do it by himself so he'll just stick with them and just see what this surprise would be he looked at them.

"_I guess that took us all by surprise. If you want me to be gone I can just go away I understand that you don't trust me one hundred percent since I was in Nexus and I really understand that so yeah I think I'll just do that." _Justin said as he felt a little awkward.

"_No...no you don't have to leave I...I believe what you are saying and I can really tell you hate Nexus and Wade all together with what you said. You can stay with us and help us find Tyson before it's too late besides you know most of the stuff that we don't even know about like the hideout and other plans Wade has. You basically are our only hope of ever finding Tyson alive." _DH said.

Samantha smiled she is happy to hear that DH would allow Justin to stay and really Justin is their only source to even know half the stuff and well he does know Wade more than anyone else since he used to be apart of Nexus so basically they have no choice.

"_I guess I should say thank? And that I am grateful to gain your trust I thought for sure you was going to kick my ass or something." _Justin said with a slight chuckle.

"_I wanted to but seeing as doing that won't solve anything I have to get along with a former enemy. Besides I promised Samantha that I wouldn't hurt you just as long as you don't turn your back on us. I hardly give anyone a chance this easily so you better not screw this up." _DH said in a serious tone.

Natayla looked at the clock hanging on the wall she saw it's a little after ten she sighed she don't want to see what Wade has up his sleeves but she can't help but want to see what kind of plan him and Nexus has in store and by the way Wade talked it must be something big. She looked at the others as she sighed she is not liking this not one bit.

"_Guys I have a bad feeling that tonight something major is going to happen. I just can't shake this feeling that Wade knows something about this that we don't know not even Justin know what they are." _Natayla said as she let out a sigh.

"_Well we can't let Wade know that he got us at his mercy right now. Who knows what could be going through his mind right now we shouldn't even show fear to him we should be fighting back beat him at his own game before it's too late." _Justin said as he try to build confidence.

* * *

Meanwhile in the locker room of Nexus we see Wade, Heath, David and Michael hovering over discussing a few things before something goes down. Sitting on the bench is none other than Tyson he is plotting some stuff in his mind he know he got a good advantage of getting out of here but he has to play it smart one false move and it'll be the end for him so he'll just sit here and just listen to them plot their plans. He looked when he noticed they wasn't hovering anymore now they are looking at him as if he done something bad Wade then looked at David.

"_David I want you to watch over Tyson while myself, Heath and Michael are out I can't risk of him getting away once again can you do that?" _Wade asked.

"_Yes I can do that." _David said.

"_Fail me and may God have mercy on your soul. I will do something really bad to you if you tend to screw this up I can't allow failure right now I know for a fact we got them right where we want them. They know that we are not to be taken lightly." _Wade said as he grinned.

"_I'll keep a close eyes on him I won't let him leave out of my sight." _David said.

"_Good" _Wade said.

Wade, Heath and Michael all walked over to the door Wade grabbed the door knob he turned the door knob he opened the door as they went out Michael closed the door behind him. Tyson looked over at David who is just looking at him he took a seat on the bench still didn't let Tyson out of his sight boy he wasn't kidding when he said he was going to keep a close eyes out on him. Tyson twiddle his thumb around he know he can't screw this up so he has to plan this one out really good or else he is doom he know that Natayla, DH and Samantha are here so this could be his last chance of ever seeing them.

"_I don't understand how you or anyone could put up with Wade he is so bossy and always wanted stuff done his way. How could you stand to be with someone who's ego is big as Texas?" _Tyson said he know that this is going to stir things up.

"_Wade doesn't have an ego he is a great leader look what he is doing he has people at his mercy right now. Nexus is an unstoppable force and no one dares to step in our way you just better be glad that you are not feeling our wrath right now." _David said.

As if it was by luck or something David's cellphone went off he got up from the bench he walked over to the duffel bag where his stuff is at he stopped as he bend over to unzip it he took out his cellphone he looked at the caller ID and he saw the name "Jennifer Hudson" on it he know it got to be important. He walked over to the bathroom so he can have some privacy he closed the door half way as he answered his phone. Tyson looked over and saw that David is busy talking on the phone this is his chance he got up from the bench slowly he tip toe to the door he grabbed the door knob he turned it slightly and quietly he opened the door quietly he went out of the locker room he closed the door quietly. He let out a sigh of relieve once he know now that he is out of Nexus locker room.

"_I know for sure this plan will work out better than my last plan I had of escaping but I got to watch out I never know where Wade and his goons could be at." _Tyson said to himself.

Tyson look side to side making sure the coast is clear and it is so far no sign of Wade, Heath or Michael so he is in the clear. He walked down the hallway looking over his shoulder every chance he get making sure that Nexus isn't following him he cut through the corner he stopped as he looked over and saw Natayla, DH, Samantha and Justin are talking amongst themselves he looked at them he got to get their attention some how.

"_Psssst"_

They heard that they looked around trying to figure out where it's coming from Samantha looked and saw Tyson she has a smile on her face as she nudge at Natayla who looked at her she pointed out where Tyson is at Natayla saw him and she has a big smile on her face she can't believe she is seeing Tyson here alive.

"_TYSON!" _Natayla shouted with joy.

DH and Justin looked over and saw Tyson as well they walked over to where Tyson is at. Natayla wrapped her arms over Tyson's neck as she gave him a big hug she also cried she is so happy to see Tyson again and alive. She let go of the hug as she wiped the tears from her eyes she then went from happy to confused wondering how he got here? Last time she saw him was on that tape and it was out in the middle of nowhere but he is here in the flesh and that surprise her.

"_How did you get here? Last time I saw you was on the tape where this person was torturing you and demand that we give them something or else you die." _Natayla said.

"_Wade and his goons brought me here I tried to escape last time but got caught. About the whole I'll be dead if the deadline wasn't met it was all a big hoax Wade told me he was doing that to give you guys a reaction and well you gave him a reaction. But I got to be really careful I sneaked out of Nexus locker room while David was talking on the phone he has no idea that I am gone but Wade and his two little lap dogs are roaming around here." _Tyson said.

Tyson looked at Justin then it dawned on him that he is apart of Nexus and that he just gave out a secret that he escaped. Tyson has that 'shit' look on his face he know he screwed up big time he think that Justin will run off and tell Wade about it. Tyson then got in a defensive mode as he looked at Justin as if he want to hurt him or something.

"_What the hell are you doing here shouldn't you be with Wade trying to plan some other person's demise?" _Tyson said bitterly.

"_Actually no I am not with Wade I am actually on your guys side I actually know what Wade's plans was. I was the only source for them to find you alive but since you are found safe and sound I guess my presence here is not needed." _Justin said.

"_Yeah I think your presence is not wanted so leave." _Tyson said.

Justin didn't say anything he just turned around and leave. Samantha looked at Tyson she can't believe that he would be mean to someone who basically was trying to save his life. She shook her head back and forth she felt really disgusted by it.

"_He risked everything for us at least give him a damn credit for doing this." _Samantha said.

Samantha then turned around and try to find Justin see where he went off too. Tyson then sighed he remember what Wade told him about how Justin was going to be the scapegoat now he felt like a fool for even saying those things but hey he can't turn back time only if he find Justin and say he is sorry then it'll be ok but for right now he'll just let things cool off.

Samantha walked down the hallway looking for Justin he probably went to his locker room to cool off or something. She looked in different rooms she didn't find him she sighed she know that this wasn't going to go well especially since Tyson did went through a horrible ordeal so it's natural that his reaction would be thinking he was apart of Nexus. She continued down the hallway then from out of nowhere someone grabbed her and pulled her in a empty locker room closing the door behind her. Samantha yanked her arm away from this person the lights came on and standing in front of her is Wade with that sinister grin spreading across his face she gave him a evil look.

"_Oh how convenient of me seeing you so what are you going to do hurt me?" _Samantha asked.

"_You just don't worry about that. Now that I got you I think it's a good chance of sending a message to Justin." _Wade said with a grin spread across his face.

Samantha looked at Wade wondering what is going through his mind whatever it is it doesn't look good for Samantha. She got to think this through fast or else she might be the latest victim to Nexus.


	13. Chapter 13

Justin walked down the hallway he know he got to convince Tyson allot more then when he try to convince Natayla and DH cause well Tyson was stuck with Wade and his goons for nearly three days so no one can really blame Tyson for acting the way he did. A part of him wish he didn't leave Nexus cause right now for the first time he truly felt alone he feel like there is no one out there who would understand him or would support him. Then he thinks about Samantha and he know that she is always there for him even when they was sneaking around trying to keep this relationship under the radar but that didn't work out now they are in a big mess. In a way Justin think it is his fault for getting Samantha in this mess in the first place if they didn't meet that fateful night then none of this was to happen then again Samantha has always been in this mess since after all she is related to the Hart family.

Justin cut through the corner he walked over to the table where the water bottle and other stuff would be at he stopped he noticed two staff people are there just talking amongst themselves so Justin didn't pay any mind to them as he grabbed a bottle of water from the table he unscrewed the cap as he took a drink from it. He is trying to get some stuff out of his mind because right now he is thinking of bad things and that's the last thing he want is to think of something bad especially at a time like this.

"_Did you watch the five o'clock news tonight?" _The elder staff said to a younger staff.

"_No anything special that I need to know about? They always talk about the same thing about the war and other things that really hasn't perked my interest." _The younger staff said.

"_Early this morning Skip Sheffield broke out of jail." _The elder staff said.

Justin heard Skip's name and also heard he broke out of jail early this morning that isn't good especially for Justin since he was the one who got Skip put in jail in the first place and it's also not good for Heath either since he told on Skip. Now the sense of nervousness overwhelmed Justin all he could think about now is how much danger Heath is in now since Skip is on the loose and who knows where he could be right now. Justin leaned in a little more to hear more about this conversation regarding Skip's break out.

"_Oh really?" _The younger staff said.

"_Yeah from what I heard Skip killed two police officers guess he did the whole I have to go to the bathroom trick and that's what got them. From what I heard he could be dangerous." _The elder staff said.

Justin screwed the cap back on the water bottle as he turned around and walked or should I say walked faster as he looked around trying to find Samantha making sure she is ok and more importantly he is looking for Heath since he is in more danger then Samantha is all though her safety matters to. He can't help but to get that really bad feeling in the pit of his stomach like something bad is going to happen. He want to tell Natayla, DH and Tyson about it but after the awkward and not so pleasant encounter he had with Tyson he decide not to and just do this by himself for once he know this could be a suicide mission for him but what other choices does he have? He doesn't have anyone to help him so the only way he can do it is by himself.

He cut through the corner he passed by few locker rooms he stopped by one locker room when he heard a woman's scream in his mind he thought it's Samantha he walked over to the door he grabbed the door knob he turned it he couldn't open it cause it's locked which that frustrate him he pound on the door as hard as he could.

"_SAMANTHA!" _Justin yelled out he don't care who is listening to him.

Justin kept on banging on the door he stopped after his hand started to hurt he didn't hear a scream he heard the door unlock he turned the knob as the door opened he went in he looked around he didn't like the feeling he got out of this. He looked and saw Samantha on the ground he walked over to her he kneel down as he put his hand under her head raising her head up he saw blood coming from her nose as if someone really did get her good. Justin felt anger and frustration in him what Justin doesn't know is that someone is in the room with him he really didn't pay any attention as to who is in here he don't care all he cares about is what he is seeing in front of him Samantha is hurt he need to get some help right now.

Standing behind the door is none other than Wade he has that evil grin spreading across his lip in his hand is the lead pipe he looked at it then he looked over at Justin who basically feels really bad about not being there for her he should have been there in case Nexus or should I say Wade would do something like this. An idea clicked in Wade's head as he put the pipe on the ground he slide it over to where Justin is at. Justin slowly put Samantha's head on the ground as he heard something rolling he looked and he saw the lead pipe he reached over and grabbed it as he looked at thinking how it got there.

"_What the? Wait a minute this is a clue someone must have used the lead pipe on her." _Justin said to himself.

Wade look on making sure he isn't spotted once he saw Justin was too busy looking at the lead pipe he decide this would be his chance to get out of here. He walked out of the door as he walked down the hallway looking for someone with a camera or something he spotted the camera man not too far the camera is sitting on the trunk he walked over to the camera man he stopped as he looked at this person.

"_Hey you I got something for you to film if you follow me." _Wade said.

The camera man didn't need to say anything he grabbed the camera hoist it on his shoulder he turned it on as he point it to Wade who has a big grin on his face he know that this plan will work slowly but surely this is what going to be the end for Justin Gabriel once everyone see this everyone will turn their backs on Justin and he won't have anyone to rely on so this is going to work on his behalf.

"_Ladies and gentlemen I have mentioned that I got something special to show to you. Well if Mr. Camera Man over here would come follow me I would show you the big surprise." _Wade said.

Wade turned around and walked down the hallway the camera man followed him as they got to the locker room that no one use Wade opened the door wide as the camera man pointed at Justin who has a lead pipe in his hand and laying on the floor is Samantha. Justin looked up and noticed the camera was on and then he looked and saw Wade with that evil grin spreading across his face.

"_Look who we have here why if it isn't Justin Gabriel and look who he laid out Samantha Hart. I didn't think Justin had it in him to turn on someone like that but I guess he proved me wrong I guess he does have some violence in him." _Wade said.

Justin looked at the camera he is like a deer caught in a headlight he know that he is screwed cause if DH, Natayla and Tyson was to watch this or if they see this at all his ass is grass because well this doesn't look good on his part and Justin know that Wade wanted this to happen

The cameraman turned off the camera as he walked off leaving Wade in the room he still has that grin spread across his lip and Justin well he want to use that steel pipe on Wade but he know he can't because he don't want other bad things happening to him. Wade clapped his hands as if he is proud for what he did and he is cause he got Justin right where he wants him he stopped clapping his hand as he looked at Justin.

"_See I can turn this whole thing against you did you think for one second that you was getting the upperhand here? I have tricks up my sleeves and I know for a fact that DH and Natayla saw that and when they see you they want to rip your head off." _Wade said.

"_But why are you doing this to me?" _Justin asked.

"_Because you put this on yourself if you didn't fall for Samantha none of this would have happened we would have been a perfect team but no you have to screw it all up. Now little by little I am going to put you through so much hell you would have wished you would stay with us and that goes for Heath too. I know what he did I know he is the one that got Skip put in jail in the first place what he doesn't know is that his demise is coming really soon." _Wade said.

"_Your plans won't go as you want it to be someone will see through your bullshit and know you are doing this just to hurt me and have everyone turn against me. You are bullying myself and Heath into thinking that you have some sort of control over us well you don't and people will see it." _Justin said with an aggravated tone.

"_We'll see about that but until then good luck convincing those Hart that you didn't do it." _Wade said.

He turned around he walked off Justin can hear Wade laughing he can't help but to think that Wade won this one how in the hell is he going to convince DH, Natayla and Tyson about this? Surely they won't believe him since he was apart of Nexus and after what just happened there is no doubt in their mind that he is one of them he need to figure this out fast before time runs out.

* * *

Heath and Tarver are walking down the hallway over to the entrance of the parking garage they pushed the door open as they went out guess to get some fresh air and Tarver is there in case someone try to sneak attack what not. Heath looked around he is thinking about everything that is going on and how much hell Wade has been putting on Justin he feels guilty of even still be in Nexus he should rebelled against Wade and help Justin out but he don't want to risk of getting killed so he got to do what he got to do.

"_Busy night huh?" _Michael said snapping Heath back into reality.

"_Yeah I guess so I just never know what Wade has up his sleeves he seem more ruthless and vicious than he normally is. Something Justin did really light a fire in his ass now he is hell bent on destroying Justin in a way I think this is my fault for putting Justin in this situation." _Heath said as he looked down at the ground kicking little rocks on the ground.

"_No this is not your fault sure you lied to us but we taught you a lesson and you learned don't go soft on us just because Wade is being harsh on him. Justin made his decision he decided his own fate the minute he start fooling around with her so don't ever think this is your fault this is Justin's fault you got me?" _Michael said in a more meaner way.

Heath didn't say anything he just simply nod maybe he is the one who has a conscience left after all no one from Nexus has a conscience or remorse with they are doing to people. He just can't get that feeling out of the put of his stomach that something bad is going to happen and that this isn't going to end well especially since Wade is hell bent on doing everything he could to destroy anyone who dares to defy him.

"_But I do got to know though why did you rat on Skip? You should have left him to beat the living shit out of Justin." _Michael said.

"_I had to stop him from killing Justin I...I just did what any person would do my conscience was talking to me I am having second thoughts about being in Nexus after the display I saw in the Hotel lobby with Skip showing no mercy on Justin it just make me wonder why I am even in this group?" _Heath asked.

Michael looked at Heath he didn't like what he heard you don't go off and tell a fellow member of a group that you are having second thoughts about it that is plain out stupid and could very much get you hurt. Heath better be glad this is Michael Tarver he is talking to and not Wade otherwise Wade would have been allot more harsher on him. Michael looked down at the ground he just shaking his head back and forth he chuckled a little he looked up and turned his head to look at Heath.

"_Heath...Heath...Heath you need to understand what Skip was doing to Justin probably was teaching him some respect you see Justin has nothing been a thorn on our side. But Wade want to keep him around for god knows what I should say we kill him and get it over with cause to be honest I don't want to see him anymore." _Michael said.

Heath doesn't say anything he felt some what angry about this whole thing but he can't be stupid and let his emotion get the best of him he know that Michael is right he just can't help but to feel remorseful about this whole thing. He heard footsteps coming their way Heath raised his head up and look he saw no one he quirked an eyebrow.

"_That's strange" _Heath said.

"_What is?" _Michael asked.

"_I swear I thought I heard foo..."_

Before he could finish his sentence he was shoved into the wall of the arena he don't know who shoved him but he felt a big weight on him. Michael turned around and he saw it was Skip Sheffield he is really surprise to see him then a smile crept up on Michael's face. Skip has a pissed off look on his face he looked at Heath with that look on his face like he is going to kill him and he probably will if he want to but he isn't going to do it right now he got other things to do rather than kill him quickly.

"_You think you got rid of me didn't you?" _Skip said as a smile spread across his face.

"_Skip what...what are you doing here I thought you was in jail?" _Heath said in a nervous tone.

"_I escaped I couldn't stand being there for any longer but the short times I was there I was plotting my revenge on you. I am going to enjoy making sure that you don't walk anymore." _Skip said in a intimidating voice.

"_Skip as much as I would love to see you do some damage to him but I think Wade wouldn't want that we need him so keep your anger to the side. I know that Wade and the others are thrilled to know that you are back." _Michael said.

Skip let go of Heath as he turned around to look at Michael he has that grin spread across his face he is happy to be back. Heath straighten his shirt out he know this is bad real bad now since Skip is out of jail and now things are not looking good for him or Justin right now.

"_It's good to be back speaking of Wade where is he and David?" _Skip asked.

"_Wade went to cut a promo or something and David is watching over Tyson Kidd until we get back. I think Wade should be done by now if you want to talk to him about something." _Michael said.

"_Actually yes I do and it has to do with someone in Nexus unless he knew about someone being a rat." _Skip said as he looked at Heath.

"_Yes he knows about it and well we wasn't too happy about it now let's go." _Michael said.

They walked over to the door Michael pushed the door open they went in the arena Heath know that now since Skip is back this is going to be really hard for him. He just hope that they don't decide to kill him but with Skip being in the mood that he is in right now it's most likely that will happen and Heath just better hope he get to Justin in time before Skip does.

**AN: **Well there you have it with Skip Sheffield back what you think might happen now? Also what you think will happen to Justin? Review is appreciated.


	14. Chapter 14

Wade is in Nexus locker room he is still grinning from ear to ear about what he had done to poor Justin Gabriel he know that now Justin doesn't have anyone cause once DH, Natayla and Tyson get their hands on Justin he pretty much would be taken out. The plan is going smoothly as he thought it would be then his train of thoughts was interrupted by the sound of door opening he turned his attention to see coming in is David, Michael, Heath and to his surprise Skip Sheffield once the door is closed they walked over to Wade they stopped. Wade looked at Skip surprise at what he is seeing he can't believe that he is actually seeing Skip in the flesh last he heard he was in jail for the first time this puppet master of Nexus is speechless.

"_I see you are surprise to see me Wade." _Skip said.

"_Well yeah I am last time I heard you was in..."_

"_Jail? I escaped I couldn't stand being in that cell I felt like a caged animal while I was caged in there I had thoughts of getting back at Justin and also at Heath. I can't wait to get my hands on Justin and beat the holy shit out of him." _Skip said.

"_Well that won't be a problem you see I have set Justin up. I took it upon myself to attack Samantha and then hide when Justin came in snuck out brought the camera man with me and have the camera man filmed Justin holding a lead pipe. I know for sure that those Hart Dynasty people would want to tear him apart so you don't worry about Justin." _Wade said.

Heath grit his teeth a little as he ran his hand through his hair he wish he could do something about it he's already in thin ice with Nexus as there is and last thing he want is to be a victim again and get sent to the hospital or worse get sent to the Morgue. Skip on the other hand has a big grin across his face he liked what Wade said he think that is a good idea while others mainly Heath don't think so about it. Skip looked at Heath then he looked at Wade.

"_What are we going to do about Heath? He's the one who got me put in Jail in the first place I'm surprised there hasn't been any punishment done to him for doing this to a fellow Nexus member. I thought we lived by the rules if you betrayed Nexus you suffer harsh consequence?" _Skip asked.

"_I see where you are coming from Skip but let's not think rational here we need to keep Heath safe and not injured we got bigger plans for him. I know about the rules but you see Heath here will play a big part on the demise of Justin." _Wade said.

Heath looked at Wade in a surprised way. Skip on the other hand just smiled guess he have to wait to get his revenge on Heath when the right time comes. He don't know what to say about this other than the fact that he is in big trouble he didn't think that doing what he did would get him in so much trouble he feel like he need to do something right and get out of this.

"_No way am I going to ruin my friendship with Justin just because you have some personal vendetta against him. I don't want to play in your silly games Wade you are nothing more than a psychopath you might think your plans are working but in reality they will backfire you don't think that Hart Dynasty would know that it is you who did it because the only person who saw you was Samantha. When she wakes up she is going to expose you for who you truly are." _Heath said.

Wade turned his attention to Heath he has a serious look on his face while the others have that 'oooh' look on their faces they can't believe Heath would say such a thing like that. Wade walks over to Heath he stop right in front of him and without warning he back hand Heath. Heath turned his head he felt the hard back hand from Wade he then snap his head back looking at Wade in a angry way.

"_Listen here Heath you do exactly as I tell you. You are walking on thin ice here and I suggest you just keep your mouth shut. Samantha would not know I did it her head would be too foggy to even remember the attack so yeah I think I pretty much got away with this. You think that all good guys would win stuff like this? No not all good guys win the battle sometimes the bad guys win and the way things are it look like we won." _Wade said.

"_Yeah ok I'll let you live in your own little world where you think you have won." _Heath said.

Wade ignored Heath's sarcastic tone he then looked around the area then he looked at David who has a big grin on his face he like what he saw and he is just happy that someone is putting Heath in his place. Wade walked over to David he stopped right in front of David he looked at David right in the eyes David looked at Wade he noticed that look and it's not a pleasant look.

"_David where is Tyson?" _Wade asked.

"_Well um you see about that I had to take a important phone call from my wife and I guess I had my back turned on him and he managed to escape." _David said.

"_Managed to escape huh? Well David you have failed to keep Tyson here and I am a man of my words. Michael, Skip why don't you teach David a little lesson Heath you back away." _Wade demanded.

They back away which leave David, Michael and Skip. Wade watches on with that sinister grin upon his face David look around and noticed he is surrounded how is he supposed to fight two guys? Either way he isn't going to go down without a fight he is in a fighting stance just waiting for one of them to take a swing Michael is the first one to take a swing while David duck he then uppercut Michael under his chin which caused Michael to stumble back. Skip hit him in the back with his arm which made David fall to the ground without any time wasting Skip kicked David in the ribs and doing other damage to him. Michael who shook the cobwebs out decides to join in on the beat down they are stomping away at him. Wade watches as he crossed his arms over his chest Heath on the other hand looked at Wade.

"_You need to stop them they are going to kill him." _Heath pleaded.

"_Good he should have known what is at stake when I assigned him to watch over Tyson Kidd. He failed me and now he is suffering for it." _Wade said.

"_But he has a wife and a kid." _Heath said.

"_Not my problem." _Wade said coldly.

Heath looked at Wade he can't believe that he would just stand there and say something like that. Wade has no heart he is nothing more than a heartless bastard who just like to see other people suffer. Heath looked on at the beating that Michael and Skip are giving to him he don't want this on his conscience so Heath turned around Wade looked and saw Heath walking to the door he uncrossed his arms as he put his hand on Heath's shoulder.

"_And where do you think you are going?" _Wade asked.

"_I am not going to stand here and watch you guys slowly killing David I don't want this on my conscience I have to get out of here. I don't know what kind of sick and twisted games you like to play Wade but I have a heart and I actually have a conscience and know that me seeing this would not be good." _Heath said.

"_You have no choice but to stay here if you even step foot out of here I will have Michael and Skip hunt you down and get the job done we won't go soft on you like last time we will actually have you finished. So if I was you Heath I would just stay here if you know what's good for you." _Wade said.

Heath grit his teeth he has no choice he has to stay here is he that afraid of getting killed? Yes he is and he isn't going to do something stupid and get himself killed like David is doing. Wade let go of Heath's shoulder as Heath watches on helpless he want to help but he can't he knows that one wrong move and that'll be the end for him he wish there was some way to do this without getting on Wade's bad side. The beat down seem like it's lasting a good long time and as the minute pass by Heath has the urge to just say stop he opened his mouth he was about to say something but he felt a nudge he then looked at Wade who is giving him that 'don't say a word' look. Heath sighed as he looked on Wade look on at the beating he think that the beating has gone long enough he cleared his throat.

"_All right that's enough I think David has learned his lesson." _Wade said.

Skip and Michael stopped their brutal beat down they back off as Wade walked over to a now bloodied David he stopped as he kneel down he looked at him seeing his face bloodied and can barely keep his eyes open from the blood he is losing. Wade feels satisfy by this he like what he is seeing he then looked at Skip and Michael.

"_Good job gentlemen I see you have done a fine job and I think David has learned his lesson isn't that right David?" _Wade asked.

David slowly raise his head up he wanted to say something but he can't he passed out. Wade got up as he dusted himself off he looked at Michael and Skip who is just grinning they are admiring what they have done they think they did a pretty good job while Heath on the other hand don't think so.

"_Now what I want the both of you to do is to get rid of this problem I don't want anyone to suspect we had anything to do with if someone stops you and asked what happen just say that one of the wrestlers attacked him and you two are taking him to the Hospital." _Wade said.

"_We can do that." _Michael said.

Michael and Skip walked over to David they both reached over his arms as they put his arms over their shoulders they walked over to the door Michael grabbed the door knob he turned the door knob they went out of the room as Michael closed the door behind them. Wade turned his attention to Heath who has a disgusted look on his face.

"_If you tell anyone what you just saw that will be your fate as well." _Wade said.

Wade walked over to the door he grabbed the door knob he turned the door knob he opened the door he went out of the room as he closed the door behind him. Heath takes a deep breath he ran his hand through his hair wondering what he is going to do? Should he tell what he just saw and risk of getting the same treatment as David? He need to let someone know and fast before time runs out.

* * *

Natayla and DH are sitting on the chair in the waiting room while Tyson on the other hand is pacing back and forth he is thinking about what he saw and it's repeating in his brain over and over again like a bad movie. He can't believe that Justin would do something like this then again he knew that Justin was still apart of Nexus and the only reason he was acting like he was against them so he can gain their trust he might have fooled Natayla and DH but he didn't fool Tyson. Natayla watched Tyson pacing back and forth he watched him for a good while before she finally spoke up.

"_Tyson please sit down you are giving me a headache just pacing around like that." _Natayla said.

"_I can't this is the only way to keep me from losing my ever loving mind. You have no idea how badly I want to hurt Justin right now I can't believe he actually did this and put Samantha in the Hospital. Who knows what happened when the door closed before the promo was aired." _Tyson said.

Natayla nod her head she understands Tyson's frustration all three of them was surprised when they saw the lead pipe in Justin's hand and then saw Samantha on the ground. Minutes later a Doctor came in the waiting room his name tag say 'Doctor Harvard' he walked in the room he stopped as he look at them.

"_Is any of you related to Samantha?" _Doctor Harvard asked.

"_I'm her Aunt." _Natayla said.

"_Well can I have a word with you outside please." _Doctor Harvard said.

Natayla nodded her head as she got up from the chair her and Doctor Harvard walked out of the waiting room. Tyson is curious in what Doctor Harvard wanted to tell Natayla so he walked over to the entrance he stopped just getting a ear shot of what they are talking about. Natayla look at Doctor Harvard with a concern look on her face.

"_So how is Samantha anything wrong with her?" _Natayla asked.

"_She only sustained some bruises, a cracked rib and a concussion so we are going to keep her here for at least four days at least just to keep an eye on her." _Doctor Harvard said.

Tyson just shook his head back and forth he walked back to the middle of the floor where he was at as he continued to pace back and forth he feels really angry right now he just want to punch the wall or something. Tyson has never felt this pissed off ever DH looked at Tyson and noticed how his mood changed is it a good thing? No because something bad might happen if he continued to hold in his frustration.

"_So how much did you hear?" _DH asked.

"_I heard allot I swear DH he is going to pay for this. As God as my witness I am going to make sure that Justin Gabriel doesn't fight anymore or even for that matter live. He messed with the wrong family and now he is going to pay for it." _Tyson said.

In the hallway Natayla shook her head back and forth she can't believe that someone would do such a thing to her. Then she remember about Tyson she has that 'oh no' look on her face because if Tyson finds out there will be hell to pay and last thing Natayla want is to deal with a angry Tyson Kidd. She look at the Doctor with concern in her eyes.

"_Anything else?" _Natayla said.

"_Yes Samantha is five weeks pregnant and by the looks of things no damage has been done which it's a miracle cause something like this she would have had a miscarriage and wouldn't even know it." _Doctor Harvard said.

Natayla can't believe it now she know for sure she can't tell Tyson about this he'll go ape shit if he know that Samantha is pregnant with Justin's kid. She looked down at the ground she just don't know what to say about this Doctor Harvard noticed that look he always see that look from relatives he looked down at the ground patting Natayla on the shoulder.

"_I'll leave you alone." _Doctor Harvard said.

Doctor Harvard walked away Natayla still stands there still in shock she just can't believe it that Samantha is pregnant and the state she is in she is surprise that she didn't miscarried. She ran her hand through her hair she put her hand down as she walked back in the waiting room where DH is sitting and Tyson still pacing back and forth DH looked over and saw Natayla has a different look on her face now.

"_Nattie what's wrong?" _DH said.

"_DH I need to talk to you outside alone." _Natayla said.

DH nodded his head he didn't ask any questions he got up they walked out of the waiting room. Tyson know what she is going to tell DH he heard what the doctor said but what Tyson doesn't know is that the doctor told Natayla another thing that he don't know about. They stopped as DH looked at Natayla he can tell something is bothering her. He know what it's about but he is going to pretend that he doesn't know.

"_So what did the Doctor say about Samantha?" _DH asked.

"_She only sustained a bruise, a cracked ribs and a concussion they are going to keep her in the Hospital for four days just to keep an eye out on her. But that's not all and you got to promise me that you won't tell Tyson any of this you know how pissed off he is going to get if he finds out about this." _Natayla said.

"_Oh yeah I know how pissed off he is going to get but what else is there?" _DH asked.

"_Samantha is five weeks pregnant." _Natayla said.

That took DH by surprise he didn't really expect to hear that. He just don't know what to say he has the same reaction that Natayla had when she heard about it. The only sounds you can hear are footsteps from different people he just don't know what to make of this at all he looked inside the waiting room seeing Tyson is pacing back and forth then he look back at Natayla.

"_Tyson will blow his top off but don't you think he will be mad at us for not telling him?" _DH asked.

"_Just trust me it's best if Tyson doesn't know he is bad about keeping his temper it's bad enough he don't trust Justin can you imagine what he will do if he find Justin especially if he hears about Samantha's condition?" _Natayla asked.

"_He'll rip Justin a new one all right I see your point I won't tell Tyson this but it's going to be pretty damn hard cause eventually he will find out. Especially about Samantha's pregnancy her stomach will grow he will suspect things you know." _DH said.

"_I know but he's been through allot being kidnapped, tortured and the last thing he want is to hear something like this. We'll keep it hush hush for now." _Natayla said.

"_I just hope this doesn't back fire on you." _DH said.

DH walked back in the waiting room. Natayla just stand there she look down at the ground just sighing she then looked inside the waiting room where DH took a seat as well and Tyson is pacing who knows what will happen from here to now but all Natayla worries about is not letting Tyson know about these things.

"_I hope this doesn't either." _Natayla said to herself.

She decides she needs some fresh air so she decides to walk over to the elevator she pushed the down button she waited for the elevator. Once the elevator chimed and the door opened she went in she pushed the lobby button as the elevator door closed and it went down she rested her back on the handle as she takes a deep breath.

"_I knew this was a bad idea for Samantha to be in wrestling she should have stick to modeling but no she had to follow in our footsteps and now this happen I just don't know what to do now." _Natayla said to herself.

The elevator chimed again as the door opened she went out she walked over to the door she pushed open the door as she went out to get some fresh air and also clear her minds of stuff. This is going to be a long battle but she got to be strong for the sake of Samantha she don't want to show that she is afraid when in reality she is. She is afraid of what will happen if Tyson knows she shake that thought out of her head as she looked out and taking a deep breath just enjoying the silence before she goes back in there and have to face Tyson herself.

**AN: **Well there you have it was having a writers block for this story but then something came up and ta da you have yourself a new chapter. Review is nice.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: **Here's another installment of this chapter. Hope you all enjoy it and reviews would be appreciated.

Tyson is still pacing back and forth in the waiting room he is waiting for the Doctor to tell them that it's ok to visit Samantha. He has allot on his mind he is plotting on allot of things like how he is going to kill Justin Gabriel once he get his hands on him and also wishing this whole thing would be over he looked over at the chair that DH is sitting on he saw that DH had fallen asleep. He heard someone entering the room he turned around to see that it was the very same man who he want to destroy which is of course Justin Gabriel the nerve of this guy just coming right in when he know damn well that he is not wanted around here. Tyson try to remain calm and act a little civil but how can he? The man who just entered the room put someone who Tyson cares about in the hospital Tyson walked up to Justin and the first thing he did was punching Justin in the face. That took Justin by surprise as he held on to his face luckily it wasn't that hard of a punch but still it hurt him he put his hand down as he looked at Tyson.

"_Ow what the hell is your problem?" _Justin asked.

"_You got some nerves coming here don't you take the hint you are not wanted here. You have cost us nothing but pain and misery Samantha hates you for putting her in here if it wasn't for you she wouldn't be here." _Tyson said with a hint of hostility in his voice.

Justin sighed he was afraid it would have come to this he just didn't think that he would encounter Tyson this quick and that was the last person Justin really want to encounter right now. DH woke up when he heard some noises he looked and saw Tyson basically getting right in Justin's face.

"_Oh great here we go" _DH said to himself.

DH got up he walked over to where they are he stopped as he got in the middle of them two last thing he want is for a fight to break out in the Hospital sure DH felt the same way as Tyson does when it comes to seeing Justin but he don't want to cause a big scene in public then again DH isn't that much of a hot head then Tyson is. Tyson look at DH in a evil way as if he had done something wrong.

"_What the hell? I was about to clock him a good one once again." _Tyson said.

"_Look I know you want to hurt him we all do but we can't right now. The more I think about it we haven't really given him a chance to say his side of the story how do we even know he did it?" _DH asked.

"_Uh hello didn't you see the promo footage? It's apparent he did it to her don't you see DH he is the reason why Samantha sustained some bruises, cracked ribs and a concussion how in the hell can you be so calm about this?" _Tyson said.

"_Maybe because I wouldn't do those things look at me I am not a violent person I can't possibly do damage like that. Haven't you think for one second that Wade has you wrapped around his finger obviously he is the one who framed me and obviously he is the one who put Samantha in the hospital he has the ability to do damage to people he's a ruthless person." _Justin said.

Tyson looked at Justin in a evil way as if to tell him to shut up. Poor Justin all he is trying to do is state his innocence but that is not even possible because well Tyson is stubborn and with the stuff he went through the stubbornness got really worse which can be aggravating at times but hey that's just the way he is.

"_I'm going to call bullshit on this one we all know that you are Wade's lackey and it's no secret about the hatred you guys had for anyone related to Bret Hart. You can cry out innocent all you want but the fact of the matter is that there is no way you can convince me that you had nothing to do with this." _Tyson said.

"_You know what? I am getting sick and tired of you berating me about things and never give me a chance to even explain myself I try my best to convince you but no you have to be stubborn and think nothing but yourself. I am through if you do see Samantha tell her I was going to visit her but obviously I am not welcomed but I know you won't so what's the use I'm out of here." _Justin said.

"_Good riddance" _Tyson said.

Justin turned around he left the waiting room he don't want to deal with this type of stuff especially with Tyson around. DH turned his attention to Tyson he let out a huge sigh know that Tyson is being well Tyson and at times he wish he would stop doing what he is doing being a complete asshole to people without giving them a chance.

"_I'm beginning to think that Justin is telling the truth I mean look at him do you honestly think he would hurt someone?" _DH said.

"_The quiet one is always the one to attack in that type of manner don't go taking his side look what he did to Samantha or have you forgot about that already?" _Tyson said.

"_You have to look at both sides of the coin here sure Justin was in Nexus and yes we've had history with them but you got to see that Justin loves Samantha I know that I was pretty pissed off when I saw what happened but now I am thinking that there is more to this then what is happening now." _DH said.

"_Think what you want DH but what I think is still in effect I don't trust Justin and I never will trust him not after what he has done. I wouldn't be surprised if he is the one who was in on the torturing me when I was being held hostage see DH we don't know him he might have plans on destroying us." _Tyson said.

DH just sighed he is not going to have this conversation with Tyson it's obviously not sinking in his head he just walked back to the seat he was sitting in and he just sat back down knowing that this is going to be one of those week.

* * *

Heath is sitting on the trunk in the backstage area he has allot on his mind he just witness what is considered a ruthless beat down on David Otunga sure he made a mistake and Tyson ran off but that gave them no right to do what they did to him. Heath has his hand under his chin just thinking about what he should do maybe he should do what Justin did and just leave Nexus and away from this madness then the think about them coming after him. If he stays and watch Nexus beating up on anyone they damn well please then it is going to take it's toll on him either way he know that he is screwed no matter what and that's something he just hate thinking about.

"_I hate what these guys are doing to people yeah I may have been a little selfish at first and didn't care about other people but just seeing what I saw really does make me rethink about my position in Nexus. Maybe Justin was right for leaving Nexus and I should have done the same thing." _Heath said to himself.

He heard footsteps coming his way he sighed as he turned his attention and saw coming down the hallway is none other than the Puppet master himself Wade Barrett this really make Heath sick to his stomach just seeing him he turned his head away not looking at this ruthless leader of Nexus. Wade got closer to the trunk where Heath is at he stopped he noticed that Heath isn't looking and not that much talkative now.

"_Oh come on you can't still feel remorseful as to what happen with David now are you?" _Wade asked.

"_Maybe I am look Wade this has gone too far seriously hurting someone just because they made a mistake? David has a family who is probably worry to death about him now not knowing if he is alive or not. I'm sorry I just can't deal with this I don't want to be responsible for someone's death I told you I didn't want this on my conscience but no you insist I stay and watch." _Heath said.

"_Because you need to grow some damn spine and here I thought Justin was the weakling when he was in Nexus but obviously I am wrong you are a weakling yourself. Don't you see this is a dog eat dog world everyone is going to get hurt sooner or later nobody gets out of this alive. David paid for his mistake." _Wade said.

"_You know I think Justin made the right decision of leaving Nexus now I am beginning to see the true color of you guys. You don't care about anyone in Nexus you only care about is yourself one mistake and they are condemned you know I thought about leaving this group cause really this isn't for me." _Heath said.

Wade has that smirk spreading across his face he knew that Heath would have second thoughts about this. He motion his head to somebody to come on over and those somebody is none other than Michael Tarver and Skip Sheffield the two muscles of the group and would do anything for Wade. Heath looked over and saw those two he just rolled his eyes he don't like this not one bit.

"_Now I strongly suggest that you rethink your decision Heath you don't got no one to turn to look what happen to Justin he turned his back on us and look where it got him. The Hart Dynasty wants his blood because of what he did well in reality he didn't do anything I actually framed him but you see those Harts are so damn stupid to not know I had anything to do with that and that's how I want it." _Wade said.

"_You son of a bitch why would do such a thing like that?" _Heath said.

"_Because I want Justin out of the equation I also want those Harts out of the equation too so I can finally get my hands on Samantha and convert her into Nexus that's the whole idea in the first place it's just that she need to know who runs the show is all." _Wade said.

Heath shake his head back and forth he just can't believe Wade have to be this heartless and stoop this low just to convert someone he really is disgusted by this group. He got down from the trunk he dusted himself off he look at Wade then he look at Michael and Skip who is willing to do whatever it takes if they feel threaten. He then looked at Wade again who has that sadistic grin upon his face.

"_Well sooner or later this whole thing will blow up in your face you won't win this and I will make damn sure of it." _Heath said.

Heath walked away Michael and Skip was going to do something to Heath but Wade hold them back as Heath continued on walking. Michael and Skip look at Wade can't believe that he hold them back from attacking Heath and making an example out of him cause really that's what they want to do is make an example out of him and show him who run this place.

"_Why are you letting him go unharmed?" _Michael said.

"_We have to wait for the perfect timing gentlemen we'll let Heath play this little game but he will know that we run this place and we know how to make his life hell. But for now let's just wait and watch and when the right time comes we will strike at him like wolves do to a wounded animal." _Wade said.

Michael and Skip smiled sadistically they liked the way Wade is thinking they walked the other direction talking about their plans. They are going to make themselves known and they will do whatever it takes to make that happen and they don't care who they have to hurt to get what they want. And sadly Heath will know what happens when you turn on Nexus.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: **Well here you go another installment thanks for those who have given me reviews on my story I really do appreciate it and I am glad that you guys like it. So yeah reviews are nice and are appreciated and enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Samantha opened her eyes she looked around she saw DH, Tyson and Natayla are in the room she is a little confused she don't know where she is only thing she remembered was being in the locker room and then Wade Barrett coming in and that's all she remembers. She made a groan sound which caught their attention Nattie walked over to the bed here Samantha is laying on and she hugged her she is glad that Samantha is all right and not really hurt well not that badly than what she heard from the Doctor. Samantha raised the bed up once Natayla let go of the hug she looked around not knowing what's going on or anything.

"_Where am I?" _Samantha said.

"_You're in the Hospital the EMTS from the arena took you here cause you was assaulted by Justin Gabriel." _Natayla said.

"_No it can't be Justin I...I didn't see him in the locker room before I was attacked." _Samantha said.

This caught Tyson's attention maybe Justin was telling the truth but he can't let his guard down or hope for that matter he got to be a little skeptic on this whole situation. But the only person who know about the attack is Samantha herself Natayla and DH on the other hand is surprised about what they just heard.

"_Then who was there to attack you this violently?" _DH asked.

"_Last person I remember coming in my locker room was Wade Barrett then everything was a blur after that. Why would you guys think that Justin would do something like this to me?" _Samantha asked with confusion in her tone.

"_Wade shoot a promo in the locker room where you was knocked out and Justin had a lead pipe in his hand. Wade basically was saying that Justin had it in him to do something like this to you. Now we see that Justin was set up." _Natayla said.

Tyson rolled his eyes he can't believe what he is hearing he got up from the chair he was sitting in he put his hands on his hip as he looked down at the ground just shaking his head back and forth he then looked up at them.

"_Really you still think that Justin is innocent? He is not innocent he is Nexus and forever will be a Nexus what does it have to take to get through your thick skulls that he is just playing this to feel sorry for him." _Tyson said.

"_Tyson how about if you just shut up for one second and listen to what everyone is saying and stop holding grudges against someone who has nothing to do with this. Seriously you are starting to get on my nerves with this Samantha even said that Wade was the last person she saw and Justin was nowhere to be seen." _DH said.

Samantha looked on in a confused way she thought that Tyson had accepted the fact that she was dating Justin was there something she is missing? She blink listening to what Tyson has to say then hearing DH basically telling Tyson off something must have happen to cause people be at each others throat she then looked at Natayla.

"_Is there something I am missing why is Tyson talking bad about Justin I thought he was cool with the fact Justin is dating me?" _Samantha said.

"_The minute we saw the promo we thought Justin was one of them once again and Tyson who have been through allot basically just think Justin is a complete asshole. We all thought he was bad. But there is another thing I must tell you well I must tell you all since I knew about this well DH knows about it too.." _Natayla said.

Tyson turned his attention to Natayla there was something they kept hidden from him? He don't like this not one bit he quirked an eyebrow as he crossed his arms over his chest wondering what is this thing she is going to tell Samantha? Obviously it's something important since the way Natayla look it could be a bad thing.

"_Oh really then care to enlighten me as well as Samantha on what it is." _Tyson said.

"_You got some minor injury but nothing too serious they want to keep you in here for a while to check up on you." _Natayla said.

Samantha look at Natayla she can see some what of a concern look on her face there is more to it then what she is telling her. She can tell by the way Natayla look she don't like this suspense she sighed and winced a little knowing she has some kind of injury thanks to Wade she rolled her eyes. She looked at DH then at Tyson then back at Natayla.

"_There's more to it isn't there?" _Samantha asked.

"_You're...you're five weeks pregnant." _Natayla said.

Tyson doesn't know what to say about this he is just as surprised as Samantha is. He can't believe this it's bad enough that he don't trust Justin now he just found out that he knocked Samantha up this is just too much for him as he throw his hand up in the air he let out a big sigh knowing that this isn't going to be good well for him it's not.

"_You got to be kidding me. I can't deal with this bullshit I'm going to go outside and get some fresh air." _Tyson said.

Tyson walked over to the door he grabbed the door knob he turned the door knob he went out of the room as he closed the door behind him. DH looked at Natayla who look a little concern after mentioning that it's better than what she thought it would happen when she mentioned this to Tyson but who knows what will happen now.

"_At least he didn't throw his fit. He was cool about it." _DH said.

Samantha didn't say anything after she was told that she was pregnant and she didn't even know she was pregnant that means Wade could have killed her unborn child she look down at the cover that is covering her body she just sighed. She then looked up at Natayla and DH knowing that this is going to be a challenge now.

"_Is Tyson mad at me?" _Samantha said.

"_No Tyson is not mad at you." _Natayla said.

* * *

Tyson who went out the front entrance just stand there he is thinking about allot of things one is what he was told by Natayla that Samantha is pregnant. He ran his hand over his head just trying to think on how to react to this he don't know how to react to any of this stuff it's all coming at him all at once and he just don't like it. He put his hand down as he looked out into the afternoon seeing cars passed by and people walking down the sidewalk he just takes a deep breath.

"_This whole thing is one big giant mess. I want this all to be over I am sick and tired of this war Nexus has on us I am just sick of it all." _Tyson said

"_Maybe you should do something about it." _

Tyson was startled by the sound of a woman's voice he turned around to see it was the same woman who he saw with Skip Sheffield when he was being held captured. He is really confused by this but then it started to click as he looked around making sure that none of those Nexus goons are anywhere near here since after all this woman is screwing a Nexus member. The woman shake her head back and forth as she pushed back her long black hair over her shoulder.

"_I assure you that they didn't follow me so don't get too paranoid about it."_

"_I have every right to be paranoid you was the one who I saw with Skip the night I was kidnapped. You are screwing him and you coming here is a trap I am not that stupid I know that Nexus wants to get rid of me they tried to do that when they had Skip torturing me but it didn't work. Besides I don't even know your name." _Tyson said.

"_The name is Abigail Williams and I am not working for Nexus all I am to Skip is just another fuck toy is all. It seems you have a bit of a dilemma yourself Tyson don't know who you can trust everyone is stabbing you in the back but let me ask you this did any of them care about you when you was held captive did any of them try to come and save you?" _Abigail asked.

Tyson looked at this woman who introduced herself as Abigail he think about what is being said maybe she is on to something. He has noticed that they seem to despise him cause of his attitude towards certain matter but he also don't know what to make of this at all something just doesn't seem right he shake that feeling off quickly.

"_I'm sure they was trying their best I just got lucky by leaving the room when I can while David had his back turned. It's no big deal and I don't see where you are going with this Abigail." _Tyson said.

"_Oh? Then how does it feel knowing that Samantha is going out with someone who not only Nexus despise but you despise as well? I'm pretty sure that Natayla and DH are taking Samantha and Justin's side more than they are with you. Have they once supported your decision?" _Abigail asked.

"_No not even once maybe I should have been dead I don't see the point of even doing this. This is all just big giant mess." _Tyson said.

"_Well I know a way to make this all go away." _Abigail said.

Tyson quirked an eyebrow the way Abigail said it. It sounded as if she knows something and he doesn't he looked around making sure that no one is watching or for that matter is listening on to the conversation once he noticed no one is even paying attention he turned his attention to Abigail.

"_I'm listening." _Tyson said with interest in his voice.

"_Meet me at Days Inn my room number will be six. Meet me there around let's say five?" _Abigail asked.

"_Yeah that's fine by me I better get going before they think something bad happened to me." _Tyson said.

Abigail nod her head as Tyson walked over to the door he grabbed the door handle as he opened the door he went back in. Abigail has a big grin spread across her face as she reached in her pants pocket she took out her black Blackberry phone she speed dial a number as she put the phone near her ear as the person on the other line picked she grinned.

"_We got him right where we want him he is going to be meeting me at Days Inn so I want you guys to come an hour early before he shows up. All right that sounds good I'll see you guys then." _Abigail said.

Abigail hanged up the phone as she put it back in her pants pocket she just smirked knowing that this is going to work but she didn't think how naïve Tyson really was but she find out about that easily. She then walked away knowing that this is going to be the night Tyson will never forget.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: **And here you go another installment of my story. We are almost close to the ending so the getting is going to be good. Thanks to those who have review, favorite, read and that all jazz of my story I do appreciate it. So yeah hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

Justin is standing outside of his Motel room he is thinking about the event that occurred in the waiting room how rude Tyson really was and not give him any chance of saying his side of the story. He should have just punched Tyson right in the face the minute when Tyson punched him but he didn't cause he didn't want to cause anything. All he want to do is see if Samantha is ok but no it seem as though he isn't allowed to do that now guess Wade was right he doesn't have anyone to help him out now he sigh knowing that he was better off in Nexus at least he had someone on his side.

"_I'm beginning to think I have made a terrible mistake by leaving Nexus. I'm sure Samantha want me to be around but her family don't. Maybe I should find Wade and just tell him that I made a big mistake that I want back in Nexus." _Justin said.

He heard a car coming in the parking lot he looked at the parking lot to see a black rental car parking at the empty spot. Justin quirked an eyebrow as he saw the door open he waited to see who it was coming out of the car once he saw the person he realized it's Wade Barrett which that surprised him. Justin turned around pretending he is opening his door so Wade won't noticed he is here as well he turned his head as he saw Wade follow by Michael and Skip walking to do a door that is two doors down from where Justin room is.

"_What is Wade and them doing here?" _Justin asked in a whisper.

Justin kept on looking to see that they went in the room but didn't see the person who opened the door for them. He heard the door closed so Justin decides to do what is best and just sneak around he ducked down so he won't be noticed once he got to the room where Wade and them are in he noticed the curtains are open so he kneel down so he can get a better look at this he saw a woman is in the room he quirked an eyebrow once again.

"_I wonder what is going on here?" _Justin asked in a whisper once again.

He saw that they have their backs turned he find this a perfect chance for him to sneak in the room. Justin slowly walked over to the door he grabbed the door knob he turned it quietly he opened the door quietly as he went in the room. He shut the door quietly he looked around he saw the TV stand so he slowly walked over to it as he kneel down beside the TV stand he then listen on.

"_So here's the plan you guys Tyson Kidd is supposed to meet me here in an hour. So what I want is for you guys to hide in the bathroom and wait for my signal to come and attack him but keep him conscience cause I want him to be alive when we get the job done. But we won't do it here cause too many people will hear his scream and last thing we need is the Police to get involved in this." _Abigail said.

"_Then if we are not doing it here then where are we going to do it at?" _ Wade asked.

"_We are going to kill him at this old House I saw before coming here it's not only but a block away. I've been hearing people saying they want that House to be torn down so what better way than to burn the house and leave Tyson there to die. See we won't get our hands dirty and it won't be traced back to us they will think that some kids set the house on fire and didn't realize someone was in there." _Abigail said.

"_Getting away with murder I like your way of thinking I am glad that Skip decides to have you tagging along with us you have a great mind like us." _Wade said.

Justin is surprised by what he just heard he is second guessing on what he said earlier. He needs to warn Tyson about what is going on or else he might meet a fatal fate. Justin went to turn around as he was doing that he bumped right into the stand which made a noise. Wade, Michael, Skip and Abigail turn their attention to the sound then they look at each other.

"_It's nothing probably just the breeze you know?" _Wade said.

She nod her head as they turned their attention away Justin did a sigh of relieve he is glad that he wasn't caught. He slowly walked over to the door again he turned the door knob he open the door quietly then he went out of the room he closed the door quietly. He think about what was said he knows the plan he could easily go to the Police about it but it's too easy.

"_I can't believe it they are going to kill him. I need to tell Natayla and DH about this hopefully they don't hate me." _Justin said.

Justin heard the door knob turning he quickly walked back to his room he is glad it's only two doors down he stopped at the door as he look and saw Abigail coming out of the room. She closed the door as she just stand there looking on she then reached in her pants pocket as she took out a cigarette and a lighter she put the cigarette in her mouth as she lit the cigarette she put the lighter back in her pants pocket as she took a drag from her cigarette. Justin turned around to the door he grabbed the door knob he opened the door he went in his room he closed the door and lock it he think about what he should do. He looked at the clock on the table he noticed it's four o'clock he got an hour to make a choice before Tyson arrives.

"_He maybe a pain in the ass and he may hate my guts but I don't want nothing bad happen to him. I got to warn him before it's too late." _Justin said.

Justin got up he walked over to the door he unlocked the door he walked over to his black rental car that is park not too far from his motel room. He walked over to the driver seat he opened the door he went in he took the keys out of his pocket as he put it in the ignition he turned it on he backed up as he drove off from the parking lot he got no time to waste.

* * *

Tyson walked down the hall passing by few rooms till he got to Samantha's room he opened the door as he went in the room. He saw that Samantha has fallen asleep he closed the door quietly he walked over to where DH and Natayla is at Natayla looked at Tyson in a evil way. Tyson looked around wondering why Natayla look so mad? He looked at Natayla he sighed.

"_Ok what I did wrong?" _Tyson asked.

"_You freaking out like that when I told Samantha that she was pregnant. Samantha told you that Wade Barrett was behind the attack she said he was the last person she saw in the locker room before she was attacked. I think you need to give Justin a chance he is trying his best to get along with us and you are driving him away." _Natayla said.

"_I might have been a little harsh on him but how the hell am I suppose to react to this?" _Tyson said.

"_A little more positive for starters." _Natayla said.

Tyson rolled his eyes he then looked at the clock and saw it was almost four thirty he got to be at the days Inn motel in a hour he then look at Natayla with a smile on his face.

"_We'll discuss this later but right now I have to get going." _Tyson said.

"_Where are you going?" _DH asked.

"_I'm going to meet up with someone to discuss some stuff it won't take long I'll be back." _Tyson said.

"_Be careful" _Natayla said.

Tyson nod his head as he walked over to the door he grabbed the door knob he opened the door as he went out of the room. Samantha woke up she look around as she rose up she winced a little she look at Natayla as she wiped her eyes.

"_Has Justin stopped by today?" _Samantha asked.

"_He stopped by when we was at the waiting room but you know how Tyson was when he saw Justin. I'm sure he will come to visit you after all he cares about you." _Natayla said.

"_I wish Tyson would see that Justin is not the enemy he is trying his best to help us out. Justin didn't do anything wrong he was framed I know he was cause Wade want nothing more than for Justin to be all alone." _Samantha said.

Samantha rubbed her stomach as she sighed she know that this is just one big mess she wish that there was some way for this all to go away but it's not going to go away cause Wade won't allow that. Natayla walked over to the side of the bed she stopped as she brushed Samantha's bang from her eyes she smiled.

"_I'm sure Tyson will see that soon right now he is just going through stuff. I just hope that he sees it before it's too late." _Natayla said.

They heard the door open Natayla looked over to see that it's Justin coming in the room. He walked over to where they are he stopped as he look and saw Tyson wasn't here Natayla saw a worried look on Justin's face which that concern her.

"_Is everything ok Justin?" _Natayla asked.

"_Where's Tyson?" _Justin asked.

"_He left about ten minutes ago saying he is going to meet someone to discuss something. Is there something I should know about?" _Natayla said.

Justin look down at the ground he don't know how to say this. He then looked over at Samantha who is looking at him with a smile on her face she is happy to see him but hate seeing the expression he is giving she know that something is up and she don't like it not one bit.

"_Justin what's going on?" _Samantha asked.

"_I saw Wade and his goons talking to some lady at a Motel they are planning to get the job done with Tyson first they are going to lure him in then beat him still have him conscience take him to this abandoned house that is not too far from the Motel and set it on fire." _Justin said.

Natayla can't believe this neither can Samantha or DH. Justin look at them he is glad that they are not tearing his head off maybe they are finally seeing that he is not the enemy. He then looked at Samantha who is just as surprised as Natayla and them are.

"_You need to warn him." _Samantha said.

"_But wouldn't you be mad cause I didn't stay long to see how you are?" _Justin said.

"_I'm fine Tyson's life is at stake you need to go and find him." _Samantha said.

"_I'm going with you. Natayla you stay and keep a close eye on Samantha ok?" _DH asked.

"_Yeah sure be careful the both of you and I want the three of you to come back unharm ok?" _Natayla said.

DH nod his head head as they walked over to the door Justin open the door they went out. Samantha look at Natayla with fear in her eyes.

"_I have a bad feeling that this isn't going to end well." _Samantha said.

"_It's going to end well just got to have faith is all." _Natayla said.

Samantha continue to rub on her belly she hope that Natayla is right and she also hope that nothing bad happens to neither one of them. She look out the window trying to think of something else other than what is currently on her mind. She closed her eyes see if sleeping will help her or not.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: **And the plot thickens here I am actually glad I start to write this again now I got some ideas flowing through my head on what to do and what not. So uh yeah thanks to **southernme **for your review I appreciate yeah we are getting closer and closer to the end who knows what will happen in this chapter or other chapters to come. Um review will be appreciated thank you and happy reading.

* * *

Abigail is sitting on the edge of the bed talking with Wade, Michael and Skip they all seem to be happy and cutting some jokes here and there as you hear some laughter. Abigail heard a noise sound like a car parking she got up from the bed as she walked over to the window. She pulled the curtain to the side as she look and saw it was Tyson Kidd coming out of the car. She put the curtain down as she turned around she look at the three other guys.

"_All right, he's here hide in the bathroom and don't come out till I wave my hand. That is going to be the signal for you three to come out and beat him up." _Abigail said.

"_But, remember what I said we got to keep him awake. I want to hear him suffer when we set the place on fire. We can't screw this one up, we are going to make sure that he doesn't escape this time." _Wade said.

Skip and Michael nod their heads then they walked over to the bathroom door. Skip grabbed the door knob he turned the door knob he opened the door as they went in. He closed the door to a crack so they can see what is going on. Abigail takes a deep breath, hoping this whole thing doesn't blow up in her face. She heard the door knock she smirked knowing that this is it. She turned around she walked over to the door, she grabbed the door knob, she turned the door knob, she opened the door standing at the door way is none other than Tyson she just smiled.

"_Tyson, come on in." _Abigail said.

Abigail moved to the side as Tyson went in the room. Abigail closed the door she still has that smirk spread across her face. So far the plan is in motion she just hope that it will go as plan and nothing has changed. Abigail locked the door making sure he doesn't get out she turned around to look at Tyson who is looking at her.

"_All right, what is it you are going to tell me. How to make this whole thing go away?" _Tyson asked

"_Have you ever thought of maybe just do something that you are not going to regret? I noticed you are having problems with who you should trust. Don't you think that there is a plot against you?" _Abigail asked.

"_I have thought about that more than once. But what does that have to do with what we are going to discuss?" _Tyson asked.

"_Well, how about if you join Nexus? Wait before you give your reaction just hear me out, Nexus cares about everyone they don't disown you or make you feel bad. They listen to you and they do stuff as a team instead of other way around." _Abigail said.

"_How can I trust them let alone you?" _Tyson asked.

"_Well, maybe this will convince you." _Abigail said.

Abigail walked over to Tyson she stop right in front of him. She put her hand on his cheek she then leaned over and kissed him on the lip. He didn't seem to resist he kissed Abigail right back. Skip who is looking from the crack of the bathroom door is getting mad seeing what is being displayed he want to just get out of the bathroom and beat Tyson up. Wade look and saw how pissed off Skip is getting. Skip has always been the hot head of the group always blow up on little things.

"_Skip, control your anger we don't need our plan to be ruined. I'm sure Abigail knows what she is doing this is all apart of the plan just remember that." _Wade said in a whisper.

Abigail released the kiss as she look at Tyson who is surprised at what he just did. He can't believe he allowed Abigail to kiss him and what he is even more surprise about is that he allowed it deep in his mind he is thinking about Natayla and how she would react if she find out that Tyson kissed another woman. He shake that thought out of his head as he look at Abigail who has a smile upon her face.

"_So, what do you say is that more convincing?" _Abigail asked.

"_I have no idea. I want to trust you and I want to give this a shot but I feel like this is all a big set up." _Tyson said.

Abigail felt her heart pounding in her chest when Tyson said that. Could Tyson be that smart? She don't want to jump the gun and think he is talking about what she had planned. There was no way he would have known what she had plan. She is starting to get nervous hopefully it's not what she think it is.

"_Wha...what you mean by that?" _Abigail asked nervously.

Wade look on he can see that Abigail is getting nervous. He sighed in frustration he has a feeling that Abigail will crack under pressure and blow this whole thing. He turn his attention to Michael and Skip who is just waiting for Abigail to give the signal. He then look out at the crack making sure Abigail doesn't screw this up. Tyson look at Abigail he shrugged his shoulder.

"_I don't know it's just seem out of the blues that you of all people would give me a chance of being apart of a group that try to kill me. It just doesn't seem right none of this seem right." _Tyson said.

"_You're paranoid I get it. This isn't your first rodeo but come on give us a chance I'm sure we can get through whatever it is we caused you." _Abigail said.

Tyson was about to say something he heard a car parking in the parking lot he walk over to the window he look out the window to see Justin and DHcoming out of the car. Tyson quirked an eyebrow as he walked over to the door he grabbed the door knob he was about to open the door but he felt Abigail grabbing his arm.

"_Where are you going?" _Abigail asked.

"_Getting some fresh air and have some thinking to do." _Tyson said.

Tyson shrugged Abigail's hand off of him as he turn the door knob he opened the door he went out of the room he closed the door. Abigail sighed she know she just messed up big time. She heard the bathroom door open she dread now as she turn around she saw Wade, Michael and Skip coming out of the bathroom with pissed off look on their faces. No one is more mad than Wade is he look at Abigail in a very disappointed look.

"_What the hell was that? You just let him walk out without a struggle? I think I am beginning to regret of even letting you come with us if you do this." _Wade said.

"_I panic I thought he know about our plan. I should have let him stay here longer I am sorry." _Abigail said.

"_It's not too late to bring him back. We need to go with our plan and no obstacle understood?" _Wade asked.

Abigail nod her head she turn around she walked over to the door she grabbed the door knob she turn the door knob she open the door. She look out and saw Tyson is talking to two people she gulped as she shut the door she turn around to look at Wade.

"_Tyson is talking to two people and from the look of things these two people know who we are and what our plans are." _Abigail said.

"_DH Smith and Justin Gabriel but how do they know our plan unless..."_

"_Justin must have been spying on us remember when we heard that noise and you said it was just a breeze?" _Abigail asked.

"_It must have been him so he know everything. We got to make sure that they stay here and not leave." _Wade said.

* * *

"_Ok, explain this to me what is going on?" _Tyson asked.

"_This lady I saw is working for Wade and his goons they have plan on killing you. They want to burn you alive so they get the job done and also they want to do it at a disclosed location." _Justin said.

Tyson still don't understand what Justin is trying to say lady? Then it dawned on him the lady Justin is talking about is Abigail the very same way who he kissed. He kind of had a feeling that something was not right about Abigail and how she keep on asking him to join Nexus all though Tyson has seen her before he knew he shouldn't have trusted her.

"_Go figure she wanted me to be in Nexus. And well I sort of gave in temptation." _Tyson said.

"_What you mean by that?" _DH asked.

"_The lady who you saw Justin her name is Abigail this isn't the first time I saw her. I saw her when I was being held captive in that abandoned place she is Skip Sheffield's girlfriend." _Tyson said.

"_Ok, that didn't answer my question what you mean you gave in temptation?" _DH asked again.

Tyson was about to answer the question they heard the door open Tyson turned around and saw it was Wade who is standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. He was listening on to the conversation between Tyson, DH and Justin he smirked he know this is a perfect to expose Tyson for who he really is. Wade like nothing more than to cause chaos and he is going to do just that.

"_Go on Tyson tell them how you wanted to betray them. You was sick and tired of them getting on your case about stuff you also said that DH and Natayla was choosing sides and you need to do something about it. Go on tell them how you wanted to be in Nexus so badly." _Wade said with a smirk spread across his face.

DH and Justin look at Tyson with a confused look on their faces. Tyson has that 'shit' look on his face he did say those things but he didn't know it would come back and bite him on the ass. Tyson sighed knowing he got some explaining to do. DH crossed his arms over his chest as he look at Tyson.

"_Tell me he is only bullshitting with us?" _DH asked.

"_No, he's not I wanted to rebel against you guys cause well you and Natayla was taking Justin's side and look at me like I was nothing and that I am just going way over my head. Well I met with Abigail outside of the Hospital when I was taking a breather. We started to talk and she asked me to meet her here and I didn't realize that he was here with us." _Tyson said.

"_Things never change with you huh Tyson? Still think I have something to do with Samantha's injury. I think this is a very bad idea for me to even come and save you. I mean you sold your soul to the devil so why should we even save you?" _Justin asked with a hint of hostility in his voice.

Wade is loving every second of this he is glad he opened the can of worms now he is going to watch mayhem unfold. Tyson look down at the ground he takes a deep breath he raise his head up as he look over his shoulder he smirked then he look at Justin.

"_You know what? Good I didn't need your help anyways. I'm better off being in Nexus anyways at least I am treated fairly unlike you guys." _Tyson said.

This catch Wade off guard but this does give him an idea and to hold off the attack maybe he could use Tyson for something after all. More evil idea is forming in his mind maybe something good can come from this now. DH and Justin basically can't believe what they are hearing maybe something in Tyson's head did snap whatever he case maybe they are not liking this.

"_Fine, if you don't want our help then we can just go back to the Hospital and tell Natayla that her boyfriend decides to be a traitor. I'm sure she'll be thrilled knowing that you are nothing more than a low life scum." _DH said.

"_Good tell her that maybe then she'll know that she messed up big time." _Tyson said.

DH and Justin didn't say anything they turned around as they walk away. Tyson has a big smile on his face it actually does feel good to just be who he is and not get yelled at for it. He looked on as DH and Justin went back in the car. Tyson turned around to look at Wade he didn't want to see them go but he like that they are out of here. Wade just smirked he clapped his hands as if he is proud of Tyson.

"_Well, that certainly took me by surprise didn't think you had it in you. Well I can safely say that welcome to Nexus." _Wade said.

Tyson just smirked as he went back in the Motel room with Wade boy oh boy what kind of trouble has Tyson got himself into? He knows one thing that there is no turning back from this now what's done is done and there is nothing no one can do to make him change his mind.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: **Twist at the end of Chapter 18 huh? Well I think I did a pretty good job there. Might be more twist around here once we get closer to the end well not too close but you get it. So yeah I hope you guys enjoy this and just give some reviews and what not happy reading and be sure to check out some of my other stories I have written. Oh also I would like to thank **hhhrkoprincessxxx** for your awesome review I appreciate it.

* * *

Heath Slater walked down the corridor of the Hospital where he heard Samantha was in he is really nervous about this considering the fact he is still apart of Nexus well in some way he still is but leaning towards not so really. He takes a deep breath he walked over to the desk where the receptionist is at she look to be in her mid twenties with long strawberry blond hair. She look over at the desk to see Heath standing there she put a smile on her face.

"_How may I help you?" _The lady asked.

"_Yes, um can you tell what room Samantha Hart is in?" _Heath asked.

"_What relation do you have with Miss. Hart?" _The lady asked.

"_I'm friends of the family her uncle Bret called me and asked me to check up on her and give him update on Samantha's condition." _Heath said.

The lady nod her head as she typed in Samantha's name. Heath knew he just lied but that's the only way he would get to Samantha and see if she is all right is by lying about being a friend of the family since only way you can see her is if you are a friend or a family member and he is neither but couldn't hurt to check up on someone and with the stuff he has seen he just want to turn a new leaf. Seeing David being brutalize is still haunting Heath and he just can't get it out of his head. He knows the risk of doing this if he was to get caught would be getting beaten down by Nexus it's not like it's the first time he got brutalize by Nexus and that's one of the main reasons he want out. The lady looked at Heath still have that smile on her face.

"_Her room number is three thirty one which is on the third floor." _The lady said.

"_Thank you." _Heath said.

Heath walked away he look around making sure that no one that could be working for Nexus is not spying on him and trying to get him in big trouble. Heath feels paranoid and rightfully so he feel as though someone is watching him every time he turns around he don't see anyone. He got to the elevator he stopped as he pushed the up button he waits he looked around he hates Hospital but he is doing this cause he feels bad for Samantha having to go through this.

"_I hope this doesn't backfire on me." _Heath said to himself.

DING! The elevator chimed as the door open Heath let few people that was in the elevator come out before he went in he pushed the third floor button the door was about to close but someone's hand halt the door from closing as the door open back up Heath tense up a little bit he then let out a sigh of relieve when he found out it was just one of the Nurse wanting in the elevator guess she is coming back from her break. She went in as she look at the numbers she pushed the fourth floor as the door closed the elevator goes up. Heath twiddles his thumbs as the elevator passed two floors till finally it stopped at the third floor the minute the door opened Heath went out of the elevator as he walked down the hallway.

"_This is do or die for me if this backfire then I can't say that I tried." _Heath said to himself.

Heath came across two metal double door he pushed the one on the right open as he went in the area where the Hospital rooms are at. He walked down the hallway passing by different rooms he came across room three thirty one he stopped at the door knowing it's closed he takes a deep breath. He balled his fist up as he knocked on the door he wait for a little bit then he heard someone say 'Come in.' Heath grabbed the door handle he pushed it down as he opened the door he went in the room. He look and saw Samantha is laying up on the bed and Natayla is sitting next to her. Heath closed the door behind him as he continued on in he stopped as he look at them.

"_I know what you guys are thinking and it's not that. I am actually here to see how Samantha is doing." _Heath said.

"_Surprise to see you here without your Nexus buddies." _Natayla said.

"_Surprising as this may seem but I am not apart of Nexus anymore. I decided to quit them the minute I saw them brutalize David Otunga if I was apart of Nexus I would have been with Wade and them to wherever the hell they are at." _Heath said.

"_He does have a point." _Samantha said.

Natayla nod her head as if she is accepting this for now anyways. Heath let out a sigh of relieve knowing that this went well then he thought it could be but for how long that is the real question? Who knows right now. Heath walk closer to the bed where Samantha is laying at he stopped as he look at her.

"_So, how are you?" _Heath asked.

"_I'm all right I guess except the greatness known as morning sickness." _Samantha said in a sarcastic tone.

Heath quirked an eyebrow as she said this Samantha look at Heath she giggled a little then she smiled.

"_I'm pregnant." _Samantha said.

"_And you got brutally assaulted? Wow I can't believe the baby survived." _Heath said.

"_I'm surprised too but thankfully Wade didn't do that much of a damage to me." _Samantha said.

"_Where's DH and Tyson? I thought they would be here then again if they was here they would have thrown me out the minute they see me." _Heath said as he sighed.

"_DH and Justin went to look for Tyson cause Tyson is meeting with someone I don't know who he didn't really tell me. Obviously Justin know that Tyson is in trouble so they went to warn him and well that was two hours ago haven't heard from them yet." _Natayla said.

Heath is a little surprised that DH would allow to go with Justin since last he heard that everyone hate Justin cause they think he has something to do with Samantha being put in the Hospital. He seems a little confused then again he has been in hiding of sort since this whole thing has started he just want to stay out of it is all.

"_I thought you guys didn't like Justin because of what he did?" _Heath said.

"_We did up until Samantha told us that Justin had nothing to do with it that Wade was the one who attacked her. I have a question?" _Natayla asked.

"_Sure" _Heath said.

"_You're not going to turn on us are you?" _Natayla asked with concern in her voice.

"_No, I am not going to turn my back on you guys. I'm like Justin I am out of Nexus but the difference is I didn't get kicked out I just secretly left the group they don't know it but if I am caught here I am sure that my ass is grass." _Heath said.

Natayla nod her head they heard the door open all of them turn their attention to the door. They saw coming in is DH and Justin but no Tyson which that confused Natayla. DH and Justin walked over to where they are they stopped as they look and saw Heath here which that caught Justin by surprise.

"_Heath what are you doing here?" _Justin asked.

"_Checking up on Samantha and don't worry I am not going to let the others know you are here. I am through being with Nexus after seeing them brutally assaulted David it just did it for me. I want to help you guys out." _Heath said.

Natayla looked behind them she doesn't see Tyson which made her panic a little she look at DH with that fear look in her eyes.

"_Don't tell me that they already killed him?" _Natayla said.

"_No, worse he's apart of Nexus." _DH said.

Hearing that made Natayla's heart drop a little she don't know how to take this. The room was dead silence after hearing this bombshell Heath sighed this could turn to a real bad battle he ran his hand through his hair not knowing what to say about this. Samantha looked down at the cover she just sighed not knowing what to say either she then looked up at DH.

"_Why is he apart of them I thought he hates them even when they tried to kill him?" _Samantha asked.

"_He's tired of us taking sides and not let him speak his mind or something of that nature. He just decides to jump ship and go to the dark side and see if they like him there which I think it's a bad idea if you ask me." _DH said.

"_Tired of us taking sides? If he is that bitter about what was said he should have talked to us about it. Whatever I am done with him he is dead to me." _Natayla said.

Natayla walked over to the door she grabbed the door knob she turned the door knob she went out of the room she closed the door behind her. DH sighed he wish there was something he could do to comfort Natayla but there is really nothing he could he looked at Samantha.

"_Looks like we might have to form a good plan to keep you save. Tyson knows our move and he knows what we are capable of so we need to outsmart him." _DH said.

"_Well, it could go both ways see we got advantage over Nexus hello you have two former Nexus member in this room who knows about the hideouts and know their weakness. We all know that Wade's weakness is that he is too greedy and is power hungry that's his down fall. I say this we form a plan and see if this work and who knows we might actually get Tyson back on our side." _Heath said.

DH, Justin and Samantha looked at Heath. DH nod his head knowing this could work and he didn't really think about Justin and Heath being in Nexus so this will most defiantly work.

"_And also we could put them in jail we got enough evidence to put them away for good." _Heath said.

"_Bad thing about is we don't got solid evidence on them to put them away and besides if we called the cops we might risk our own lives. I rather we do this quietly and no law enforcement involved unless it's a life or death situation." _Justin said.

Samantha sighed as she looked down at the cover once again she really don't know what to say or what to do she can't really do anything cause of her pregnancy. She then looked up at the guys who was forming some kind of game plan.

"_What about me? I can't do much of anything cause of me being pregnant what you guys going to do to protect me once I get out of here tomorrow?" _Samantha said.

DH, Justin and Heath turn their attention to Samantha she does make a good point. She want to be save and she also want the baby to be save she just got lucky the last time she was assaulted but this time she won't be so lucky and that's what scare her.

"_That is true she needs to be protected so in case Wade and his goons decide to get her. Natayla can stay with Samantha and um let's see Heath can stay too." _DH said.

Heath looked over at DH he can't believe what he just heard coming from his mouth about him staying whole DH and Justin go and try to fight off Nexus by themselves that is like asking for a death sentence. Heath don't like that idea not at all he look at them trying to think how to say this without sounding like a asshole he takes a deep breath.

"_But why me? I mean it's only you two against a bunch of them that is like saying here I am come and kill me. I know that Samantha and Natayla needs some protection but what about you guys?" _Heath said.

"_We'll be just fine besides if Wade send out his goons to come after Natayla and Samantha then you can be able to stop them. How bad could it be?" _DH said.

Heath wanted to protest but he thought about it the more he thought about it the more it sounds like a good idea. He smirked a little before going back to his normal look as he looked at them.

"_Sure won't be a problem at all." _Heath said.

"_That's good I knew you would understand." _DH said.

* * *

Abigail, Wade, Michael and Tyson are still in the Motel room. Abigail is impressed when Wade told her that Tyson turned on DH and Justin to be with them she is thrilled maybe her kiss did have something to do with his decision after all. She crossed her arms over her chest as she look at Tyson.

"_I am impressed didn't think you would go for it. Must have this planned all along huh?" _Abigail asked.

"_What can I say I know I'll be treated right here." _Tyson said.

"_All right let's get down to business shall we? We need to form a game plan on what our next move is. With Tyson on our side I think I know just a perfect plan we can do." _Wade said.

"_Oh and what would that be?" _Tyson said.

Wade has that smirk spread across his face as if he got something planned in which he does. Usually no one would like that but the people in the room like whatever Wade has plan so there's no complaining there.

"_When does Samantha get out of the Hospital?" _Wade asked.

"_Tomorrow." _Tyson said.

"_That's perfect gives us plenty of time to plan this out. Now Tyson I know for sure that DH and Justin have told them that you are one of us so this is going to be tricky. Ah ha I got it you can disguise yourself as a cab driver I am sure they are going to call a cab. So that means you need to get some good disguise so they won't know it's you." _Wade said.

"_That won't be a problem." _Tyson said.

Wade smirked he like the way Tyson is thinking and how confident he is about this whole thing. He is glad that Tyson decides to join with them now they have the advantage over Hart Dynasty since Tyson know all about their plans and what they are capable of doing. Which it could be a bad thing for Hart Dynasty knowing that Tyson will do something to get in their heads.

"_Good I hope you don't fail me cause the last person that fail me well let's just say he is no longer with us and we don't want that now do we?" _Wade said in a more threatening way.

"_I understand the consequence for failing you and trust me I won't fail you. I know better than what that other person know." _Tyson said.

"_I like the confidence. Just make sure you bring her here and make sure that you don't cause a scene ok?" _Wade asked.

"_I will bring her here you got nothing to worry about." _Tyson said.

Skip and Michael looked on they are still iffy on Tyson and his loyalty to Nexus they think something is fishy going on here and they don't like it. They haven't spoken a word yet but it's about time that they start speaking.

"_I have a feeling we don't think Tyson is loyal to us." _Skip said in a stern voice.

Wade turned his attention to Wade as he quirked an eyebrow wondering what Skip means by that? Sure the other members of Nexus has a saying in it so it's understandable that maybe they are questioning his loyal to the group after all Tyson was kidnapped and tortured and also hell bent on getting at them. And now all of a sudden he is apart of Nexus this doesn't add up.

"_What you talking about?" _Wade asked.

"_Well, don't you find it kind of odd that all of a sudden Tyson wants to be apart of us when not that long ago we kidnapped him and basically tortured him? Tyson was hell bent on destroying us and now he want to be with us? Something just doesn't add up." _Skip said.

Tyson got nervous a little bit but he can't show it he don't understand why they don't trust him? In his mind he is thinking that maybe now he have to go through some kind of test to prove that he is loyal to be in Nexus he can just feel it. Wade then looked at Tyson.

"_Skip is right. So since he feel as though you are not loyal to us I say we have to put you through some kind of test. Let's say there is a two part test today will be test number one since the second part is tomorrow. Let's see what you should do for your first test." _Wade asked in a questionable tone.

Wade put his hand on his chin as he tap his chin trying to think what would be a good test for today. It was quiet for a little bit which is good cause Wade need the silence to think Tyson on the other hand is nervous a little why? Cause who knows what kind of test Wade is going to put him through to claim his loyalty to Nexus.

"_Have him take out Justin if we get rid of Justin then that's one less person to worry about. Unless you want him to take them out one by one?" _Skip asked.

"_No, we need to keep Justin alive he be the last person to be destroyed I know why not DH Smith? Yeah that seems to be right you take out DH can you do that?" _Wade asked.

Tyson was surprised at that yeah he disagree with some of the stuff they say but he don't want to hurt someone who has been his friend since they was kids. Tyson don't need to suffer the same fate as David did so basically he has no choice he takes a deep breath.

"_Yes, I'll do it." _Tyson said.

"_Good, but Tyson if you fail you will suffer the same fate as David did so think about that when you decide to mess up." _Wade said.

Tyson nod his head he know that he got a big responsibility and he need to do it to prove his loyalty but the question is this is he really apart of Nexus or is he just in it to know their plans and turn against them? We don't know but one thing for sure this is going to be a bumpy ride.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: **So here we go with another twist and turn that we call another chapter. So much stuff going on here keep you guessing huh? I hope so that means I did my job here. Well, I hope you guys enjoy this and don't be afraid to give a review on this I like some feedback. Happy reading.

* * *

Tyson is sitting behind the wheel of a black rental car he is parked few rows back at the Hospital parking garage at the lower level he is looking on to see if DH is coming out or not. He has allot on his mind he know he got to make sure that he isn't spotted and that he got the job done. Tyson turned around as he reached in the backseat he pulled out a black ski mask he put it on so he can at least disguise himself in case someone does know who he is. He is nervous he never actually had to take someone out for real this is another human being we are talking about here. Tyson looked ahead as he tapped on the steering wheel nervous as ever he got to obey Wade in order to stay alive and he got to be smart about what he is doing or else he might be sleeping with the fishes tonight. He takes a deep breath he can't believe he is actually going to take someone who he consider a brother out it's unreal to him.

"_Get a grip Tyson you need to do this to stay alive." _Tyson said to himself.

He saw someone coming out of the door he looked to see who it is and he saw it was just some random people and a nurse walking out of the Hospital he takes a deep breath once again. He is trying his best to calm his nerves but he know that the minute he does this it's no turning back from here on out so he got to make the best of it. He saw someone coming out again he look to see who it is and he saw it was Heath Slater just coming out of the Hospital. Tyson has a confused look on his face he reached over to the side as he picked up his cell phone he opened the phone as he dialed Wade's number he put the phone near his ear as he hear it ring for a few moments then finally Wade picked up.

"_Wade it's Tyson I think you have a traitor on your hand." _Tyson said.

"_Oh and who that might be?" _Wade asked on the other line.

"_I just saw Heath Slater leaving the Hospital I am assuming that he visited Samantha what you want me to do about him?" _Tyson asked

"_Hmmm change of plans I want you to get Heath and bring him here." _Wade said.

Tyson did a sigh of relieve at least now he won't have to take out DH like it was planned he is happy about this new plan but he got to play it cool he don't want to blow his cover so he have to act like he didn't care about the last plan.

"_Yes I can do that." _Tyson said.

"_Good." _Wade said.

Tyson hanged up the phone as he put the phone to the side he got out of the car as he walked slowly to where Heath is at. Heath walked down the garage trying to find his car unaware that someone is right behind him he really didn't pay that much attention and then without warning he felt a hand covering his mouth he muffled and squirm. Heath is struggling trying to get out of this hold from this unknown person. Tyson see this as a challenge and decides to kick Heath in the back of the knee which caused him to fall on his knee as Tyson let go of his mouth he kneel as he looked at Heath.

"_I suggest if you don't want to make a scene you come with me." _Tyson said.

"_Tyson why are you doing this?" _Heath asked.

"_Don't ask just come with me." _Tyson said.

Heath want to object but he can't he just sighed in defeat as he slowly got up Tyson grabbed his arm as they walked back to Tyson's car. Tyson opened the door to the backseat as he put Heath in it he closed the door as he walked over to the driver seat he opened the door he went in the car. He pulled out of the garage knowing that this was a success.

* * *

Wade is pacing back and forth in the Motel room he can't believe that Heath would turn his back on them even after seeing the demise of David and the threats Wade gave Heath it didn't effect Heath at all. Now Wade had to do something about this who knows how much Heath has told people about what is going down he need to keep Heath quiet once and for all he knew he should have taken Heath out or do something to make sure he won't talk.

"_How about you let me finish what I have started when we kicked his ass the first time." _Michael said.

"_As tempting as that may sound Michael we are not going to do that. No, see Heath made a big mistake he turn his back on us it's not just a little secret thing he hide that cost him to get beaten last time. This time it's different a traitor of Nexus have to be taken down and Heath is going to be put down." _Wade said.

"_Are we going to dump his body in the ocean like we did with David?" _Michael asked.

"_Maybe but first we need to ask why he did what he did maybe there is an explanation and if it's the wrong one then we destroy him." _Wade said.

They heard the door open Wade stopped pacing as he look and saw it was Tyson Kidd along with him is Heath Slater. Skip was the first one wanting to jump on Heath but Wade hold him back as Tyson closed the door he removed the mask from his face as he threw it to the side he look at Wade. Wade nod in approved he like what he is seeing he walked over to Heath who had his head hang low he stopped.

"_Heath Slater I thought you learned your lesson the last time we beat you down but obviously you haven't learned. Now normally I would let Michael and Skip destroy you but I am giving you a chance to explain yourself." _Wade said.

"_Explain what?" _Heath asked playing dumb.

"_Don't play dumb with me why was you at the Hospital?" _Wade asked.

"_I...I did some thinking and after seeing what become of David I just couldn't take it anymore. So the best thing I did was to leave Nexus and help DH, Natayla and Samantha against you guys and snap Tyson out of this trance he is in." _Heath said honestly.

Wade just smirked he like the fact that Heath was being honest and not try to avoid the subject despite the fact that this could be the last thing he sees. Tyson look on just listening to what Heath have to say knowing that Heath is just full of it he is not in any trance he is doing this for himself or so he think. Wade clinched his fist and punched Heath in the fast so hard that Heath turned his head. He look up at Wade as blood trickled down his mouth he can see the look in Wades eyes he can see how pissed off Wade is.

"_And let me guess you told them everything you saw didn't you?" _Wade asked.

"_No I only said that David was brutally assaulted I didn't tell them anything else. I don't need this and you guys have brainwashed Tyson he would never do something for you guys especially after you guys try to kill him. I just don't understand any of this it's confusing." _Heath said.

"_I'm not brainwashed I did this on my own they didn't force me to do anything." _Tyson said.

Heath look at Tyson he shake his head back and forth he can't believe how naïve Tyson is right now and he don't see that Nexus is using him for their own sick game. He just sighed he know that he is screwed but hopefully there is some way for him to get out of this before it's too late.

"_At least you are being honest usually people would just lie but you...you told everything that is need to be told. But unfortunately we can't risk anything and you know too much and we can't allow you to be free without the risk of us getting in trouble with the cops." _Wade said.

"_So, what are you going to do to me?" _Heath said.

Wade put his hand on his chin as he tap on it just thinking about what to do to him. There's allot he could do to Heath but he can't risk it if people suddenly walk in or something then an idea clicked in Wades head he has a big grin on his face.

"_We'll take you to our little hideout and keep you alive. Slowly torturing you little by little until we feel it's time for you to die." _Wade said in a sadistic way.

Heath gulped he know that this is it game over for him. He looked over at the door he could make a run for it if he wants to but what good would that do? Tyson is at the door and the minute Heath gets near the door he would be dragged back in the room. He sighed once again felt defeated he didn't want to feel that way but he got no other choice.

"_Killing me will not do you any good." _Heath said.

"_Of course it will that means you will be quiet forever. Last thing I need is for someone like you to ruin my plans and I know that you told them something that they shouldn't have known." _Wade said.

"_Is that the same logic you had when you did what you did to David?" _Heath asked.

Wade look at Heath he can't believe that Heath would actually have the guts to say what he just said. Wade clinched his fist and next thing you know he punched Heath in the face as hard as he could the punch was so hard it knocked Heath down to the ground. Heath shake his head as he spit on the ground he saw blood mix with saliva he rubbed his jaw that's going to leave a mark. Wade shake his hand as he rubbed it.

"_Give me that lip one more time and I will do more than just punch you." _Wade said.

"_Go ahead do your worse it doesn't matter you will get the job done." _Heath said feeling a little doubt.

Wade heard that doubt in Heaths voice he just smirked knowing that this is going to be fun. He put his hand down as he look at the rest of Nexus then he look down at Heath.

"_No, we are not going to let you go the easy way this is going to be fun. Now we need to leave right now." _Wade said.

Tyson grabbed Heaths arm as he pulled him they walked over to the door Wade grabbed the door knob he opened the door as they went out the last person who came out was Skip he shut the door. Heath know that this is do or die right now and if he wants to live he needs to man up and do something about it or else he is going to wind up like David and that's something he don't want.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: **Another installment of this exciting chapter. An idea hit me like a ton of bricks so here we go. Will Heath get out alive or will he suffer an unfortunate fate? Well the only way to find out is for you to read and see what happens. Don't be shy to give me a review on this story and what not I love to hear from you guys so yeah happy reading.

* * *

They arrived at the abandoned Warehouse just on the outskirt of town. The windows has been shot out and some have been boarded up and the door leading to the warehouse is hanging by it's hinges. Tyson was the first one to get out of the car as he looked at the building it look awfully familiar to him as if he has been here before. He shake that thought out of his head as Wade, Skip, Michael and Abigail got out of the car as well Tyson reached over and grabbed Heath as he took him out of the car they shut the door. Wade look at the building and just smirked he then turned around to look at the others with that smirk still on his face.

"_Home sweet home ladies and gentlemen." _Wade said.

They walked over to the door they went in through the crack from the door since it is hanging on it's hinges it most likely would fall. The inside of the place isn't all that great either some cobwebs around the corner of the area and some crates. It gives you that eerie feeling it would be more of a place for Paranormal Investigator to go and do some ghost hunting around here more than a hideout for some ruthless group. Tyson look around the place he can't get that feeling out that he has been here before. They walked down the hallway it was quiet during the whole walking until Tyson opened his mouth.

"_What are we going to do with Heath?" _Tyson asked.

"_We're keeping him in a room. Don't worry he will be bound he won't be going anywhere." _Wade said.

They continued on down the hallway Tyson looked around and he looked at one room and saw the light is on in the room. He remembers the light in a room and it gave him a signal in his head that this is the same place he was in when he was kidnapped by them. He make it not obvious as they continued on the hallway till they got to one room they went in as Tyson threw Heath down to the ground. Heath rolled a little and stopped Tyson look around the place and it is familiar to him he look at the corner he saw the cattle prod he then had a flashback of when he was tortured. He shook those thoughts out of his head even if they don't want to leave his thoughts. Wade look and saw Tyson is acting a little strange which that made him quirked an eyebrow.

"_Everything all right Tyson?" _Wade asked.

"_Yeah everything is all right just tired is all." _Tyson said.

"_There's a chair of there bring it right here." _Wade said.

Tyson nod as he walked over to the wall he grabbed the chair he brought the chair to the middle of the room. Wade grabbed Heath by the arm as he pulled him up they walked over to the chair as Wade set Heath down on the chair. Wade pointed at the table as he looked at Tyson.

"_There's a rope on the table go get it." _Wade said.

Tyson walked over to the table he grabbed the rope which isn't that long it's long enough to tie both hands together and that's it. Tyson looked over at the corner where the cattle prod is at he is thinking wisely on how to get that without causing any suspicous he knows he can't get it right now because of Michael, Skip and Abigail being there so he can just plan it out.

"_I don't got all day." _Wade said in a demanding voice.

Tyson turned around he walked over to Wade he stopped as he hand him the rope Wade grabbed it as he put Heaths hands behind the chair he tied Heaths hands together and he make sure it was tight. Heath struggled a little but every time he struggled Wade punch him in the face until eventually Heath stop when he knows what will happen if he kept on struggling. Wade got done tying up Heaths hands together he saw that Heath won't do nothing so they decide to leave all except for Tyson he stayed. He walked over to the door he stopped as he peaked his head out of the door to see that Wade and them went to the room as the door closed. Tyson went out of the room as he walked down further into the hallway see if there is anything he can find.

"_I have a hunch they are hiding something." _Tyson said in a whisper.

Tyson come across a room with the door slightly open he look side to side making sure no one is looking once he saw that no one is here he pushed the door open slightly. The smell is unbearable Tyson put his hand over his nose to get rid of that smell he opened the door wider as the light from the windows shined on he look and saw it was the body of David Otunga but he got a gun shot hole on the head so they must have brought him here and killed him. Tyson closed the door he removed his hand from his nose as he looked around he know that something is up.

"_This isn't just a hideout it's also a death trap I knew there was a reason for them to be here again. This is the same place that they tried to kill me at." _Tyson said.

Tyson walked back to the room where Heath is at he walked behind Heath as he untied his hands. Heath struggled once he figured out what is going on then he stopped when he realize he isn't being punched at. Tyson got the ropes untied he then walked in front of Heath. Heath is surprised at what he is seeing.

"_Tyson what are you doing helping me?" _Heath asked.

"_Shhh don't be too loud they are not too far from here. I am here to get you out of here cause they are going to kill you here how I know? A couple doors down there's a room and they have David in there and it look like they killed him or should I say finish him off." _Tyson said in a whisper.

"_But how can I trust you? You turned your back on us." _Heath said in a whisper.

"_I faked that I was only being in Nexus to get inside scoop on them and see their downfall and I see their downfall in Wade Barrett. He is too greedy and selfish and it's going to make Nexus fall apart. But we need to get out of here before they come back." _Tyson said in a whisper.

Heath nod his head as he got up he still feel the aches on his face from the punches Wade did to him. They walked over to the door Tyson stopped as he grabbed the cattle prod he know he will be needing this. They went out of the room as they walked down the hallway slowly so they won't make any noises Heath look at Tyson.

"_You know it's gonna take some big convincing when you tell DH and Justin about this. Everyone knows that you went with Nexus no one knew that you had this planned so I am just warning you that some of them are going to consider you an enemy." _Heath said in a whisper.

"_I'm fully aware of this and I'll deal with it when the right time comes. Right now we just need to get to a safer place." _Tyson said.

They passed by the room where the guys are at and as they did the door slowly opened without Tyson knowing. They heard a creaking noise they stopped as they look and saw no one is there Tyson shrugged his shoulder as they continued down the hallway Tyson keep hearing footsteps behind them he turned around as he did he felt a cold hard steel hitting him in the face which knocked him down to the ground. Heath turned around as he heard the thump he saw Tyson is down he then looked and saw it was Skip who done it.

"_I knew something fishy was going on here." _Skip said.

Heath noticed Skip wasn't paying attention so he tip toed to the other room he closed the door quietly he looked from the crack to see Skip picking Tyson up. In Heaths mind he wonder if Skip saw him at all? His heart is pounding and he know that Tyson is in trouble now all trying to save him it got quiet too quiet. Heath opened the door he looked out and saw Skip had already left Heath looked to the side he know he could just leave right now.

"_I can't leave Tyson like this he try to save me and god only knows what they are going to do to him now." _Heath said.

Heath takes a deep breath knowing he has to do this even though it's a risk he is willing to take it. He turned around as he walked back down the hallway to where Skip had taken Tyson most likely to the same area or worse to where Wade is at. He continued on down till he heard talking coming from the other room he slowly walked over to that room he stand beside the door so he won't get caught as he look over he saw Skip putting Tyson on the bed he looked at Wade.

"_I caught him trying to get Heath to safety." _Skip said.

"_Oh is that so? Well then I guess we should have taken him out when we had the chance. I gave him a chance of being with us and this is how he repay us? I say we let him suffer in the worst way possible. Skip I want you and Michael to go to the Hospital and get Natayla and Samantha and bring them over here." _Wade said.

Skip nodded his head he was about to leave but Wade grabbed Skips arm and he turned him around as he look at him. Skip look at Wade with a serious look on his face.

"_If you manage to get Tyson how come you didn't get Heath either? I mean if you saw Tyson escaping with Heath how come you didn't get both of them?" _Wade asked.

"_It's just a simple mistake." _Skip said.

"_Do I always have to do something around here? It seems like every time I send either one of you to do a simple job it always end up in a mishap." _Wade said in a aggravated tone.

"_I manage to trick Tyson into thinking I like him you got to give me credit for that?" _Abigail said.

"_Yeah, but you nearly let him get away when he heard DH and Justin. Sometimes I feel like I am running a circus. Fine looks like I have to get Heath." _Wade said.

Heath saw Wade coming so he walked away far away as he could before he could get caught. He look and saw Wade walking he takes a deep breath making sure he don't make any noise. Skip, Michael and Abigail look at each Skip is getting pissed off at this.

"_I am getting sick and tired of Wade treating us like we don't mean anything. If he don't watch it I am going to bash his head in." _Skip said.

Skip turned around he walked away leaving Michael and Abigail in the room since someone has to watch over Tyson. Abigail sighed knowing that this is not going to end well since now everyone is at each others throat. But hopefully it will get better before it gets worse.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: **Here we go another installment on this wild and crazy story. Will Tyson get out of this alive this time? Will Heath try and get to Samantha and them before Wade does? Only one way to find out is if you continue reading this. Happy reading and don't be shy to review it.

* * *

Samantha is sitting on the chair in the Motel room that Natayla got for them she is happy that she is finally out of the Hospital but one thing that just came to her mind she hadn't seen Heath since yesterday. It strike as an odd to her because well he was supposed to be the one to take her when she got out of the Hospital but he went missing and something just isn't right. DH, Justin and Natayla are on the other side of the room discussing some stuff while Samantha look out the window she can't get this funny feeling out of the pit of her stomach she sighed. She turned her attention over to Natayla, DH and Justin who is just talking she don't know if she should say it but it has to be brought to their attention.

"_Have you guys noticed that Heath hasn't been seen since yesterday?" _Samantha asked.

Natayla, DH and Justin stopped talking as they turn their attention to Samantha they noticed that too but didn't think much about it. Maybe Samantha knows something that they don't know but the only thing she can do is assume.

"_Yeah, I noticed that too you don't think that maybe all this time he was a spy?" _DH asked.

"_I have no idea. I just don't know anymore it's like every time I trust someone they turn their backs on us. Tyson turned his back on us and now Heath probably turned his back on us." _Samantha said as she sighed in frustration.

They heard a car parked in the parking lot Samantha moved the curtain as she looked outside and saw a black car parked in the parking lot. She quirked an eyebrow but don't think too much about it because it could be just a local trying to get a room here and there is no need to panic she saw the driver seat opened and she saw it was Wade coming out of the car her heart sank as she moved the curtain again she looked at them.

"_Um, guys Wade might have found us." _Samantha said trying her best not to panic.

"_Great I guess we have to go now." _DH said.

Samantha looked out the window again and saw Wade coming in the office. She got up as they walked over to the door Samantha grabbed the door knob she turned the door knob she opened the door as they went out Natayla closed the door quietly as they walked slowly to Justin's car they almost got there but they heard something.

"_Psst you guys."_

They looked around and they saw Heath hiding behind the car he must have went with Wade without Wade even knowing it. They walked over to Heath they stopped as they looked at him relieved that he wasn't killed or anything.

"_Heath where were you?" _Samantha asked.

"_Shhh, keep it down. I was kidnapped by Tyson yesterday at the parking lot in the Hospital. I was taking to this abandoned looking warehouse where they tied me up. Then I was untied by Tyson who tried to save but he got captured." _Heath said in a whisper.

"_Abandoned warehouse?" _Samantha asked.

Natayla know exactly what Heath was talking about she know a abandoned warehouse cause of the video she saw of Tyson being tortured when he was taken the first time. But doubts starts to flood in she don't know if she should believe this or not after all Tyson did turn his back on them.

"_That's impossible. Tyson turned his back on us why would he be captured unless of course it's a trap." _Natayla said.

"_No, it's not a trap Tyson told me himself that he joined Nexus to get an inside scoop on them he found the weakness in Nexus it's Wade and his greedy way. Tyson didn't tell you guys about this plan because he thinks that you guys will ruin the plan. He never was apart of Nexus in the first place he was a spy and he did saved my life. He told me that the place where Wade and them held me captured was a place they killed people cause they finished off David and they was going to kill me next." _Heath said hoping they believe him.

"_So you are telling us that Tyson was just spying on them the whole time?" _Justin asked.

"_Yes, He never really wanted to be apart of Nexus he hate that group. He just want to get the bottom of it and see what their weakness is. And from what I heard Skip, Michael and Abigail are fed up with Wade so I am sensing that Wade's reign of power is coming to an end." _Heath said.

Heath got up as he looked and saw Wade is coming out of the office he ducked down as he looked at the others.

"_Get down he'll see us." _Heath said in a whisper.

They ducked down so they won't be spotted by Wade. Heath looked over to the side to see Wade is going to a room he then looked at the others.

"_Do you guys believe me?" _Heath asked.

"_I don't know I want to believe you but it's just that allot of things has happened that make me question about well everything. Just like I thought you might have turned your back on us and went back with Wade and them." _Natayla said.

"_That's absurd I would never go back to that animal. Besides I want to help you guys out but we need to get out of here before Wade comes back." _Heath said.

"_We was about to take my car and get the hell out of here." _Justin said.

"_We need to go back to the Abandoned Warehouse I am not going to leave Tyson like that not after he saved my life." _Heath said.

DH just sighed he can tell that Heath really want to save Tyson and how can he say no to that? If it wasn't for Tyson well Heath wouldn't be here trying to warn them so at least they can do is help out even if they don't trust Tyson. DH looked at Justin, Natayla and Samantha who is looking at him then he looked at Heath.

"_All right we'll go and save Tyson but if this is a trap I swear I am going to hurt you Heath." _DH said with a seriousness in his tone.

"_I understand now let's go before we are caught." _Heath said.

Heath looked again to see Wade is nowhere in sight they got up as they slowly walked over to Justin's car luckily it is unlocked as Justin opened the front door he went in the driver seat while the others went in as well. Justin put the key in the ignition he turned on the car he drove off hoping they wasn't spotted.

* * *

"SLAP!" the sound of a hand making contact with a face and that face that got slapped is none other than Tyson it woke him up for sure he groaned he try to move his hand but he can't. He blinked as he look and saw his hands are tied to the arm of a old rusted rolling chair that someone found laying around. He looked to see who slapped him and saw it was none other than Abigail who has a big grin spread across her face also in the room is none other than Michael and Skip. Skip walked over to Tyson he stopped as he kneel down and look at Tyson straight in the eyes.

"_Let me ask you something Tyson and you better give me a good answer because I am not in the mood to deal with any shit right now. Why was you helping Heath?" _Skip asked calmly.

"_Because...because I never worked for you guys in the first place." _Tyson said he didn't realize what he just said because he is out of it and not thinking straight.

"_So, the truth is finally coming out. Now tell me why wasn't you working for us in the first place?" _Skip asked.

Tyson didn't say anything he know what is going on even if he is out for a loop a little he isn't going to tell them anything on what his plans are or was. He already said he don't work for Nexus if he screws up this could be the end of him for sure. Skip grew impatience so he balled up his fist and punched Tyson right in the face he turned his head a little as he spit blood out of his mouth he then turn to face Skip.

"_Do you honestly think I will give out my reason why I was pretending to work for you guys? You are really dumb I will never give out my reason no matter what." _Tyson said.

Skip gave that 'is that so?' look he got up he walked over to the desk he grabbed the lead pipe that he brought with him. He looked at the lead pipe then he looked at Tyson who is looking at him.

"_Are you sure you want to do this the hard way? If only you tell the truth then I won't have to hurt you." _Skip said.

"_Intimidating me will do what? Nothing." _Tyson said.

Skip shake his head as he turned around he walked over to where Tyson is at he stopped. He raised the lead pipe he hit Tyson's right hand as hard as he could. Tyson let out a scream in pain he know for sure that his right hand is broken he can feel it. Skip has a sadistic grin spread across his face maybe Wade would appreciate the work Skip has done after all he is trying to get something out of Tyson.

"_Now are you going to answer? I don't mind breaking every bone in your body._" Skip said.

"_Ok...ok I'll talk." _Tyson said.

Skip just smirked he knew he would make Tyson crack or maybe because Tyson don't want to end up like David which that image still play in Tyson's head he know that this is going to be his fate he would wind up just like David if he doesn't confess. Tyson takes a deep breath he winced knowing his right hand hurts like hell and it will only get worse but he don't know if confessing will save him or get himself killed.

"_I had this idea of pretending to work with you guys right when Abigail asked me to join Nexus the wheels in my head was turning I thought it would be a great idea. I only did that so I can get inside scoop on you guys and find your flaws and then go on to tell Justin, DH and Natayla about your flaws and I see a flaw in your supposed leader Wade Barrett." _Tyson said as he looked at Skip hoping that this doesn't get him killed.

"_A spy huh? Well when Wade comes back he would be delighted to know that you was nothing more than a little rat all along." _Skip said.

"_So, what are you going to do keep on torturing me till he shows up?" _ Tyson asked.

"_We'll think of what we are going to do to you. Just be glad we are keeping you alive this long." _Skip said.

"_Not like your little secret is going to be kept for long. Heath knows about your little death trap of a place. He knows that you guys finished David off here. The only reason you chose this place is because it's out in the middle of nowhere and also because no one can hear anyone scream." _Tyson said.

Skip looked at Tyson in a evil way. Skip had enough of this so he hit Tyson in the head as hard as he could knocking him out. Tyson head slumped over with blood trickling down from his temple. Skip looked at Michael and Abigail.

"_I'm going to go and get some fresh air. I want the both of you to watch over him ok?" _Skip asked.

"_You got it." _Michael said.

Skip walked out of the old office. Abigail looked at Michael with a concern look on her face.

"_What are we going to do? Heath obviously know what we do here." _Abigail asked.

"_We'll worry about him when he decides to show his face." _Michael said.

Abigail sighed she should have listened to what someone was telling her about being in with the wrong crowd. Now look what is happening she could face some good prison sentence for kidnapping and other things. She look down at the floor beginning to think about allot of things has she made the wrong choice?


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: **Here we go with this yet another crazy installment we are almost at the finish. Um I would like to thank **WhitneySherre **for your review I appreciate it. Um yeah happy reading and don't forget to leave a review on this.

Heath is sitting in the passenger seat just looking out the window thinking about allot of things. One of them is the safety of Tyson who knows how badly torture he is being put through right now. Then there is another thing that was on his mind and that is the well being of Samantha since she is pregnant he don't want her to lose the kid and this is really dangerous he turn his head as he looked at Justin.

"_I think we should drop Samantha off somewhere safe and one of us watch over her. This is too dangerous for her and I don't want her to lose the baby." _Heath said.

"_I can watch over her." _DH said.

Samantha sighed she really want to help them finding Tyson and get him to safety but she understands the risk she is taking right now especially being pregnant. She just sighed as she looked out the window she want all of this to be over she just want Tyson back and just pretend none of this ever happen. Natayla looked and saw that Samantha has a worried look on her face.

"_It's going to be ok Sam we will get Tyson back and this whole thing will be behind us." _Natayla said reassuring her.

"_I feel like this whole thing is my fault if I just only listened none of this would have happened." _Samantha said as she sighed.

Justin sighed as he heard what Samantha said he is beginning to think that she regret of even meeting him. He shake that thought out of his head that's the last thing he needs to be thinking is about he continued on looking at the road as the rest of the ride got quiet. Moments later after it got too quiet Justin then begin to speak.

"_Do any of you have any idea where we are going to drop Samantha off at? It needs to be somewhere safe so Wade won't get her cause we all know he is probably out looking for us right now." _Justin said.

"_Well, I saw Motel not too far from here and no it's not the one where Wade checked it's a different one you can drop us off there." _DH said.

* * *

Michael is sitting on the desk while Abigail is standing she is thinking about allot. She now has realized what she had done and what kind of consequence she would be facing once the police is informed of this she don't want to go to jail. She wish she thought this over way before all of this start to happen if she knew that this was going to happen she would have never agreed on doing something like this. Michael looked over at Tyson who has his head still slump and haven't moved he then looked at Abigail.

"_I'm going to go and talk with Skip about some stuff you stay here and watch over him ok?" _Michael said.

Abigail nodded her head as Michael got up he walked out of the office. Abigail looked on to make sure Michael is nowhere to be seen she see him walking away and then around the corner she know he is gone. She walked over to the chair where Tyson is sitting at she kneel as she grabbed the rope that was tied on his right hand she start to untie it. Tyson stir as he rose his head he blink not knowing what is going on he look over and saw Abigail untying him he has a look of confusion on his face.

"_Wha...what are you doing?" _Tyson said.

"_I'm setting you free I have allot to think about I don't want to go to prison for this. I am regretting of even trying to lure you into this trap." _Abigail said.

Abigail got the rope untied as she went to work on his left hand. Tyson moved his right hand he winced he is still confused on Abigail sudden behavior change she got done untying his left hand he moved his hand over to his head as he felt it throbbing he put his hand down as he looked at her.

"_You are tricking me I know the minute I decide to leave I will get jumped." _Tyson said.

"_I know you are not trusting me but I can tell you that you won't get jumped. Michael and Skip are outside discussing some stuff they think you are still out cold. Now you either choose to accept this and let me help you or you can just sit here and wait for Wade to come back and let him kill you cause I know for a fact that he will kill you once the words are out that you have been a spy all along." _Abigail said.

Tyson knows that if he stay here he will most likely die that's the last thing he want is to die in this hell hole where no one can find him. He looked at Abigail he nod his head he agree to have her help him he is not in good shape to even do stuff on his own let alone fight off three guys. Tyson slowly gets up he winced since his right hand is useless now Tyson winced he felt like he got hit by a semi truck he looked at Abigail.

"_What made you turn a new leaf?" _Tyson asked still confused about this whole thing.

"_Just had some time to think and seeing what they did to David and what they was going to do to you it just made me think is it really worth it? I am twenty-two years old and I have a whole life ahead of me and I don't want to spend it in jail or have it cut short." _Abigail said.

Tyson nod his head but they really need to get out of here before Michael and Skip comes back. Abigail walked over to the door way she poked her head out to look both ways to make sure the coast is clear and that no one is coming once she saw that she looked at Tyson signaling him to go. They went out of the office as Abigail is still looking around making sure that they won't get caught. They continued on down the pathway Tyson winced in pain he just feels like utter shit after getting his head hit with the steel pipe as well as getting his hand broke and amongst other things he don't know if he would be able to go on. He looked at Abigail as he slow down his pace Abigail noticed Tyson slowing down she turned around to look at him.

"_You can't slow down Tyson we need to get out of here before we get caught." _Abigail said.

"_I can't go on Abigail. I just can't. I am hurt, I barely know what is going on. I think time is running out and I won't be that lucky of escaping again like last time." _Tyson said.

Abigail couldn't believe what she is hearing coming out of Tyson's mouth is he really giving up even though he fought tooth and nail to stay alive? If he gave up now he would wind up like David and that is the last thing Abigail wants to think about is seeing another guy getting killed at the hands of Michael Tarver and Skip Sheffield, but she isn't afraid of those two the one main guy who she is afraid of is Wade. She knows for a fact that if Wade comes back right now and see this he will show no mercy on the both of them and that terrifies her to death cause of the fact that Wade has no remorse after all he is the leader of a ruthless group and she knows how ruthless they can be.

"_Don't give up Tyson you don't need to let them win. And you don't need to show weakness if we get caught by either of those guys we are good as dead. You need to keep on going and you need to fight through the pain. Come on Tyson you can do this." _Abigail said.

* * *

Skip has his back on the metal wall of the place. He looked outside just thinking about this whole thing he know that Wade would be really proud of him once he find out that he did some type of physical violence on someone in order for them to crack. Was Skip that desperate to get Wade's approval? Sure Wade is that type of person who is hard to impress cause of what he has done in the past that's the reason why he is the leader in the first place.

Skip didn't realize someone had come outside as well until he heard gravel crunched which snapped him back to reality he looked and saw it was just only Michael. Michael stopped right beside Skip as he looked out into nothing knowing they are out in the middle of nowhere he then looked at Skip.

"_You still are not mad about what Wade said are you?" _Michael said.

"_You have no idea." _Skip said.

"_Wade cares about us he is only doing this because he knows how important this is. If we leave any witness to anything that has been seen here we are done for. Wade is just looking out for what is best for Nexus." _Michael said.

"_I'm beginning to question Wade's leadership. We all make mistakes, we are humans after all it's not like we are some kind of machine. I get it Wade got it harder than most of us but that don't give him any right to be an asshole towards us. I know he is the leader and well he has to show tough love but we are trying our best to take down our threats and what we get? Nothing." _Skip said in a frustrated tone.

Michael nod his head knowing that Skip is right but there is also that part of him that just think that Skip doesn't really grasp at what Wade wanted. He understands the frustration Skip is going through he really does but the more he thinks about it the more he thinks about Abigail and how she feels about this whole thing? After all she is only in this because of who she is dating and Wade ordered her to at least help with the group instead of just standing there and looking pretty guess you could say she was forced into being apart of Nexus.

"_What about Abigail how do you think she feels about this whole thing? She was forced to be apart of this because she was with you." _Michael said.

"_And that's the other reason why I am questioning Wade's leadership. He forced someone who had no intention of even getting involved in this into doing stuff for him. I never wanted her to be like this and I blame Wade for turning her into this monster." _Skip said.

"_But you are to blame for this as well." _Michael said.

"_What you mean?" _Skip said.

"_You could have easily gotten her out of this before it got worse but no you just stood there and let Wade do whatever he wants to her. You may talk all tough right now about Wade but the minute he is here you tuck your tails between your leg." _Michael said being honest.

Skip gave Michael that evil glare he is not a wuss and that is exactly how Michael is seeing him. Skip was the one who put Justin in the hospital and went to jail for it, he also escaped from jail he wants revenge on the people who put him in jail and being around here watching over some guy who is tied up is not going any good.

"_You have mistaken me for David. I don't tuck my tails between my leg you saw how surprised everyone was when they saw me. They thought for sure I was going to rot in jail. I want revenge on Heath Slater cause he was the one who put me in jail and I am not going to get to Heath just by sitting here." _Skip said.

They heard a car pulling up they looked at the drive way to see that it's Wade pulling up. They sighed heavily cause they know that now Wade is probably pissed off and is ready to unleash some kind of hell on someone and sadly it'll be them two who is going to get yelled at. Once they saw the car stop, and the engine is turned off they are just waiting for him to get out of the car, kind of like waiting for death to show up right at your doorsteps. Michael nudged at Skip as he looked at him.

"_It's your turn to man up." _Michael said.

Wade got out of the car he looked and saw Skip and Michael are outside instead of inside watching over Tyson. Wade grew angry at this, not to mention he didn't find Samantha so this added more fuel to his anger. He walked over to them, he stopped as he looked at them with a pissed off look on his face.

"_What the hell are you two doing out here?" _Wade said.

"_Cool your jets Wade, Abigail is watching over Tyson. Besides Tyson hasn't woken up yet I'm sure he is still in the office. We just needed some air is all." _Michael said.

"_I think you would like to know a little something...something we got out of Tyson." _Skip said.

"_Oh and what's that?" _Wade asked.

"_Tyson never worked for us. He pretended to be apart of Nexus because..."_

"_He's a spy. He was spying on us to find out our flaw." _Michael said as he interrupted Skip.

This is not going really well for Wade. He is already pissed that he couldn't find Samantha and her buddies anywhere and now he found out that Tyson has been a spy the whole time. He just want to end this all right here and right now. He is going to end Tyson's life, he don't care about anything right now.

"_Oh really? Well, I guess that means he can die now. I am done playing games and if they want to play this game I guess I have to send a message letting them know we are serious." _Wade said.

"_You are not serious are you?" _Michael asked.

"_I am dead serious no more games, this is it we are going to finish what we started." _Wade said.

Wade walk in the warehouse as he did he know something isn't right. He walked over to the office he stopped at the door way and he saw that no one was there. He turned around and walked back to the front entrance of the warehouse he went out as he looked at Skip and Michael.

"_Looks like we got a escapee on our hands." _Wade said.

"_What...how?" _Skip asked.

Then it dawned on them Abigail must have something to do with it. Wade and Michael look at Skip since Abigail is Skip's girlfriend and all. Skip looks at them and noticed that they are looking at him like he has done something wrong.

"_What?" _Skip asked.

"_You and Michael go look for your little girlfriend and Tyson and bring them to me got it?" _Wade asked.

Skip nod his head as he and Michael went back in the warehouse to look for Tyson and Abigail. Wade takes a deep breath as he is pacing back and forth thinking how he is going to do this. He know that this isn't good and things are falling apart and he will not allow it. He will bring orders back into this one way or another.


End file.
